Our Love Project
by Kick-12
Summary: Lindy and Garrett are enemies, They have been for a year now. It happened ever since Garrett has been dating Megan Murray. Everything has changed, The group has crumbled and changed. They both hate each other til this day. What if a project overlooks everything in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to write a new story, This is all about Larrett. They are enemies and opposite but like they say ''Opposite attract'' So I decided why the heck not. Not really any Jasmine or Delia scenes just yet. Only mentions for both of them. Okay now onto the new story, Hope you Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: My world**

 **Lindy's Pov.**

''Come on Lindy! I don't have all day!'' My brother Logan yelled, I could tell he was in one of his moods again. I just sign and rolled my eyes. I quickly put my backpack over my shoulder and headed down stairs. Before I headed out the door I heard my mother and father fight again.

I listened as they both screamed at each other saying on how much a mistake they both got married to each other. I listened as my dad said he wished he never met my mom, I listened as my mom told my dad she wished she got married to a man name Mark instead of my dad.

Then a sudden honk took me out of my thoughts. I didn't even bother telling my mom and dad that I was leaving, I rushed out the door to my brother's car, Logan was leaning against the window obviously bothered by my lateness.

''You take to much time, next time I'm leaving you.'' Logan told me but I didn't respond back to him, I looked out the window as he drove. That was one of my things to do just looking into the world. I think about everything if I just left, if the world could just be a happier place.

Things are different in my world, things are worse in my world. I want to hate my world but I can't even if I say I do. Everything in my world is messed up, it messed up my group and everyone's personality. It messed up me in many ways.

''Are they still fighting?'' I turned my head to see Logan trying to pay as much attention to the road but I could tell if he looked into my eyes he would know the answer. I knew he was talking about my mom and dad, they had been fighting a lot more than usually.

I should be scared, they could get a divorce and take away either me or Logan. I should be frighten but in all truth I'm not. If I lived with either one of them I would be the same as usual. I'm different but the different, people are worried about.

''What do you think.'' The words that came out of mouth were plain and numb. I didn't really show any emotion these days, I should be especially if it comes with my parents. I should be worried, concerned but I'm not.

''You know if they get a divorce they have to take one of us right.'' I knew that, I always had. I also knew that me and my bother would be separated. I wish I could defend my family, I wish I could go and tell my parents to work it out but, I wasn't that girl anymore.

We pulled up from the school and entered it, I watched as my brother headed off but I knew where he was going. He was going to find Jasmine because she was the only one who can keep him calm and cool him down. I looked around the school and froze a little.

In front of me a couple feet away was Garrett Spenger, My old best friend the one I could trust with everything I got. Now I could stand the sight of him, he was my enemy the only person I could actually say that I hate.

He ruined everything for me, for the group. He did it all and it was on himself. I never talked to him ever again and it was a promise that I made for myself. Now everything is changed and he is mostly responsible for it.

Last year I was the first to notice Garrett's strange attitude, He was more angry and rude to the group. I tried my best to cheer him up and see if the best can make out of any of it. My idea was wrong because then he started to hang out with Megan.

He ignored us like we didn't even exists, I remember the day Logan tried to talk to him, Garrett didn't pay attention to him which made Logan scream and shout at him. Garrett argued back but there was no physical fighting.

He didn't want to hang out with any of anymore, I confronted him about it but all he told was that ''things change and people'' That week was a depressing week for me. Jasmine and Delia tried to cheer me up but I was mad at them for not even caring Garrett left.

A month later Garrett asked Megan out, he became popular. He made the football team and is now playing as quarterback thanks to the help of some jocks. He looks happy with the new life he created on his own.

Till this day I hate Garret because of everything he did. I had to leave Jasmine and Delia for not caring because I really thought Garrett would come back to us. I had to make new friends, Delia left to. Jasmine and Logan are still friends.

I watched as the group crumbled and left, That one day made the worse out of me. I was now this emotionless girl I acted as everything will be alright when nothing is ever okay. My parents were fight and the group left me.

The sudden bell rang through my ears, I leaped over to my English class. I entered the class and sat on my usual seat. My teacher was explaining to us about a project. She was telling us to make a project about the most memorable year you had.

I knew this time I had to make up something, since I couldn't figure out a perfect day were it was memorable. Then Mrs.S told us we had to work with a project, I turned to my head to my friend Anna and signaled her about the partner project.

My stomach quaked when I heard Mrs.S was giving us the partner, I looked around the room to see if I get partnered with wouldn't hate me or be a jackass about it. The only people I really couldn't stand was Garrett and Megan.

Yep they are both in my English class, I never make eye contact with both of them since Garrett had hurt me last year and I was still not over it. I payed attention as the teacher called off peoples name.

''Megan and Edward.'' As Mrs.S said that Megan started to weep over the fact that she got the smartest kid in the class. ''Lindy and Garrett.'' My ears went red as I heard my name and my partner was him.

''Mrs.S I don't think that I really like the choice you made.'' Garrett complained and brought his hands up acting as it was the worst thing ever. I rolled my eyes and back my self up.

''Actually Mrs.S as much as I hate to agree with Garrett but I do agree can you switch me with someone else.'' I said and Garrett turned around to me just with a blank expression, I glared at him though because he deserved that much.

''No, There will be no switching and Mr. Spenger you are failing my class so you should be happy I put you with my best student in the class. Ms Watson why is there a sudden outburst with the partner I picked for you?'' I slummed into my seat and crossed my arms together. Everything was wrong with my partner.

''Mrs.S I don't know why you didn't pair me with Megan I mean we are dating. I think it's the best choice anyway.'' Garrett said and smirked at Megan as she grinned and winked at him. Mrs.S shook her head and put on a serious face.

''I would pair you two but the only work you two actually do is with your lips. That's why I put you with Ms Watson because I know that she would actually work and you two wouldn't lip lock together.'' Mrs.S crossed her arms and raised her brows.

''Wouldn't dream of it.'' I said under my breath, then signed and put my palm on the desk bringing myself straight up. ''Mrs.S that is not fair for me, Garrett doesn't even do his own work do you really think he would do this project.''

I looked at Megan who gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen on her face. ''It's not like I wanted to be partner's with you Watson so shut it!'' Garrett yelled at me and I glared at him for it. I wanted to yell back but Mrs.S stopped me.

''Enough! You two are partner and it's final. Lindy if you and Garrett do not turn this poster in together and don't show any work then you both will having a falling grade for the semester. Do I make self clear.''

I nodded and saw that Garrett wanted to argue but instead nodded. I was angry I had to be with him, I was fine if I got Edward but instead I got an idiot that is making my grade on the line.

During the rest of the class time, Mrs.S explained that this project is due in 3 more weeks and that we need to be proficient with it and show some real talents. Mrs.S suggested that we start today with our partner which meant each person goes to each other's house.

I hate this more than anything, I'm working with the same guy that left me a year ago. Im working with the guy that broke up our group. Im working with the guy that broke me and made me feel lost and confused.

When the bell rang for a dismissed, I packed and tried to hurry to make my way out of the class. Though I was stopped by a certain someone calling my name. I turned around and waited patiently as Garrett packed his stuff.

Before Megan left she gave Garrett a big kiss on the lips, I rolled my eyes and looked at them in disguits. Megan smirked at me then left the classroom leaving me and Garrett alone.

''Okay Watson here is the deal, I could come today and I could not so don't get to disappointed if you don't get to this handsome face.'' I knew what he was doing, I knew that he thought that this would bother me. I knew better than him but he still doesn't get that.

''Ah what happen Garrett did hanging out with miss popular forget where I lived. You know I feel sad for you.'' I said and smirked to him, I saw him clench his jaw and look angry. I have seen this side of Garrett during this year and I wouldn't be surprised if he punched the desk.

''Just get out of my way Watson, I don't need to do anything and I don't need this.'' Garrett put his back over his shoulder and made his way past me. I wanted to scream at him. He did deserve more than this.

The rest of the day was a blur I can only think about the project and that i'm working with the devil. I hate that he has to come over, I hate his attitude, I hate everything thing about him. When the bell rang for school being over, I headed over to Logan's car.

''Lets go home Logan, I'm not really in a good mood.'' I told Logan as I stepped into Logan's car, I watch him nod but that was thing I didn't want him to nod. I wanted him to ask stupid questions so I could tell him everything.

It was the beinging over again, I looked out the window. I thought about everything again. They say looking out the world will give pleasure to your life but that was a false action on my part. Once Logan made it home I leaped out of the car and into the house. I also noticed that my parents weren't home.

I grabbed a snack and headed upstairs to do homework, As I sat on my bed working on class work I put on some music through laptop. Music was always the one thing that would calm me down. I needed to be calm especially after today.

Around 5:30 I was still working on my class work, I still listened to music. Then there was a sudden hard knock and the door bell ringing. I gasped but then I realized it could be Jasmine. ''Logan! Get the door!'' I yelled because I haven't really talk to Jasmine since last year and I don't want to start again.

The knocking continued and I continued to yell Logan's name, Nothing worked since the knocking was keep going. I signed and put my stuff down then headed downstairs to the door.

''Keep your knocking in control i'm coming.'' I said loud enough for the person outside to hear, I gripped the door open and saw Garrett leaning against the frame smirking at me. I clenched my jaw and held the door hard to shove it in front of his face.

''Took you some time, I was waiting ages out here.'' Garrett remarked lifting his eyebrows up as his stupid smirk was still on face. I sneered and glared at him, then I crossed my arms and waited to the doorway so he couldn't come through.

''What are you doing here? last time I checked you didn't want to come.'' I said bluntly and Garrett looked at me for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. He leaned himself off the frame and tried to make his way inside.

''Look i'm calm now, so let me in cause I'm not going back to my house.'' I eyed him because I didn't believe a word he was saying, This time I held my grudge and stood still and straight to door way path.

''No I don't believe you and I don't want you here so leave.'' I made a smirk to Garrett way because I knew that I won. I saw Garrett shrug his shoulder's again then nodded at me. I was a little shocked when he turned around and walked slowly.

Then I was confused when he walked back to me and stood in front of me, I put my eyebrows together as he smirked evilly to me. I was suddenly lifted off the ground and into Garrett's shoulder. I screamed and kicked for him to put me down.

I then realized that he made his way in and shut the door behind him. ''Fine your in! Now let me down!'' I screamed and punched his back, Garrett then put me back on the ground not gently but I still had 2 of my feet on the ground.

''Lindy.. What with the noise..'' I turned my head to see Logan to the steps looking at both me and Garrett. He was mostly looking at Garrett in anger if I must say. ''What is he doing here Lindy.'' Logan asked and I saw him clench his fits.

''We have a project to do Logan it's due in 3 weeks, He needed to come today.'' I said feeling a little guilty that I didn't tell my brother that his old best friend was coming over. I looked as Logan walked straight to Garrett eyeing him anger

''Fine he can stay, but right after this project stuff is over. I want you out! never come to this house ever again, and if you do I swear to you I'll have your ass in jail. Know this Garrett you will not go near my sister or hurt her because I will hurt you.''

I watched closely as Garrett stared at Logan, he didn't have any emotion he just stared at him. I watched as my brother walked away back upstairs acting as if it didn't happen in the first place. Garrett opened his mouth and smirked to the stairs that Logan climbed up.

''Well that was a nice catching up.''

 **Okay well thats the first one, How did you think of it? I started to work on this story couples weeks before the promo came out for Falling for Who. I really like Garrett and Lindy together so I thought why not put Garrett as some sort of jock. They will be more Logan and Lindy scenes coming up, and the family for the Watson are not going good.**

 **Please review this story, I have no idea if this story is good. I would like to continue on with it because I can totally see with this idea. I will probably start posting more chapter by next week since, it will be the last week of school. I'm excited to read any reviews for this chapter. I also might put hints for every next chapter.**

 **Thank you for ready and see you in Chapter 2: The time.**

 **-Kristina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I would like to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews. I was so happy that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This is my second one but it's pretty short. I made it like that because I was rushing since my schedule is very busy this week. Well here it is now we get to see some real fighting action between Lindy and Garrett.**

 **Chapter 2: The Time**

 **Lindy Pov**

I watched as Garrett stared at the house, of every single picture we have in our house. I was actually confused nothing changed in our house so I don't get why he was looking at the pictures. It's not like he didn't the way to the house which he did.

''I see nothing has really changed in your house.'' Garrett turned around to me and grinned but all I did was stare at him weirdly. He was being weird even than usual. Everything had changed about him, he wasn't the Garrett I knew back then.

''You are so strange, lets just go upstairs and work in my room.'' I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:50 which meant that my parent would be here in 2 more hours. I actually need him to leave before he hears my parent's argue.

The day Garrett left the group, a month later my parent's started to argue and fight more often. Garrett doesn't know about it and I tend to keep it that way. My thoughts go interrupted when Garrett said something.

''Fine but I don't under.. You know what forget it let's just go upstairs.'' I nodded and we both headed upstairs. I could feel the tension Logan and Garrett still have with each other. I can still feel the way Logan clenched his fits as he stared at Garrett.

''Okay so now what.'' We finally are in the middle of my room, and I turned around to Garrett with a confused look on my face. I never understand him anymore, He wasn't and isn't the same. I shook my head and took out a notebook and two pencils.

''Now we work, and you are going to do the same amount of work I'm doing. Don't be lazy about it.'' I declared then I sat on a wheel chair and pushed myself closer to the bed as Garrett sat on the edge of the bed.

''I'm not lazy! You know what, why am I even talking to you about this. Just don't talk to me and tell me what to write.'' Garret told me as I saw the worst thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and glared at him bitterly.

''You know what!.. Nothing absolutely nothing.'' I faked the most fake smile I could make. I started to write some day's that could be perfect for the project. I had Garrett write down his own days and we would compare it together in the end.

''I don't understand something.'' After a couple minutes Garrett spoke, The new me would just ignore him and not pay attention to him. Though the old me is still inside somewhere and I loved helping people so I decide why not.

''What is it?'' I tried to keep my voice from acting as a annoyance tone, It was one question so it couldn't be so bad. Garrett turned to me then looked at his paper and put his eyebrows together.

''I don't get it, This whole project is suppose to be about a memorable days so why work with someone? Why share the deepest day with someone that will stuck into your whole life until you make new one?''

I stared at Garrett with a weird expression, I was almost strucked by his question. It was like the old Garrett was still inside somewhere. I didn't know if I should even answer his question because I have a feeling it's all a trick.

''Actually don't answer that, Forget that I even said that. Just go back to work.'' I watched Garrett say it quickly then go back to writing, I shook my head but nodded slowly to myself. Then I took some time to actually look at Garrett.

He looked the same but he had more muscles, His hair is much shorter. I looked at him closely, then I saw a scar near the end of his tip hair. I found confusing and interested. People say a scar always has a story behind it and for the longest I knew Garrett I never noticed that scar.

The scar was still red, it looked like someone had scratched him or something. It looked, ''Why are you looking at me! Can you just work please, and stop staring at me!.'' I almost flinched by his surprised tone, it was angry and harsh. It made me frustrated that I even have to work with him.

Instead of talking back I worked back on the assignment, I thought about a lot of days. The sad and decent ones. I couldn't remember one day that I took a smile for this year. I hated this, I needed to make up something that could seem realistic.

An hour later, no one was talking. No sound, No anything. It was quiet and it actually made me feel peaceful. Soon I heard a loud door slam, I gasped at the sound of it and saw Garrett with a confused look on his face. I was hoping it was just Logan and his ways.

''What was.. What is that noise?'' My eyes went wide as I heard my parents voice downstairs travel upstairs. I quickly got up and shut the door like nothing happened in the first place. I recovered myself with a fake smile and went back to my chair.

''What noise. It's probably just the tv, Logan leaves it on a lot. Just.. just go back to work.'' I wrote some random things down just so he wont have to ask me any questions. I hoped he wouldn't I really didn't feel like talking about my parent to the enemy.

A minute later they were talking even louder, Loud enough for both me and Garrett to hear. I signed and rubbed my forehead as I felt a headache come by. Why did they have to come home early and fight like this? Why can't they be normal?

''Is that your parent? I.. I never heard them fight like this.'' For the first time since I have ever seen Garrett, I heard his soft voice, that soft voice that I missed truly. Now it rang in my ears like a devil. I still hated him no matter what, He is the cause for everything.

''No.. Look back off! Just shut up for a day! Don't ask me questions about anything that regards my family!'' I screamed at him and it was the harshest tone I ever heard for myself. Garrett looked as angry than me, He stood up and walked over me his jaw clenched hard.

''Don't use that tone with me, I asked a simple question not about your damn life! I don't want to know anything about your life anymore!'' I glared at him and stood up as well. I stood so I was across from him, He knew never to say that about me.

''And you never will! You lost that chance last year ever since you dated the bitch of the school!'' I saw as Garrett took a minute just to stare then he came up to me full on red face from all the anger he let out.

''Don't talk about her like that! You have no right to talk about her like that!'' I angrily pushed my hair back, he was making me more mad. I had every right to talk about her like that. She took the old Garrett and brought a new douche bag.

''Why not? Shouldn't I blame her for everything or should it be you. I mean you did leave us as we were dirt!'' I glared at Garrett, I was actually thinking that we were even louder than my parents and it was all his fault for asking the dumb question.

''You still don't understand, I wanted to leave. I hated the group, I always had. Megan came and saved me.'' I felt the ping in my chest, all those times we spent together were just fake. He hated the group this whole time.

''Get out! Leave and don't come back! I'm done working on the project with you, I hate you!'' I pointed to the door and watched as Garrett grabbed all his stuff. I watched as he looked satisfied with what I told him. I watched him smirk as he stepped by the door.

''I have waited for you say that a long time, The feeling is mutual. Last time to see you Watson.'' Then I watched walked out the door like he always did. He walked away and he was doing the same today. I hated him and he felt the same.

I walked over to my bed and sat on it rubbing my forehead, I signed and rolled my eyes in disgusts as I smelled Garrett's cologne all over my bed. I needed to wash these sheets now. I put all my stuff away because I didn't feel like doing any more homework.

''I see Garrett has left.'' I looked up to see Logan standing on my doorway, I could tell that he felt bad for me that I even had to work with the devil. I even feel bad for myself, Why do I have to work with someone so idiotic?

''Yeah, Uh I couldn't really handle him anymore so I told him to leave.'' I watched as Logan shook his head and sat at the nearest chair that was available. Maybe I was being to harsh.. What am I kidding I should be more than harsh.

''I could tell when I saw Garrett leave he didn't have the happiest look. You know if he messes you, you can come to me right?'' I looked at Logan, he would protect me in any circumstances but could he save me? Could he save me for this world?

''I know but I don't need protecting I am capable to handle Garrett on my own.'' I sticked up for myself, I hated how weak people think I am. I hated how I even thought I was weak. I wanted to be strong stronger than I ever was.

''He is not the same Lindy, He changed, He gained everything he wanted and threw everything he didn't.'' I looked away trying to figure out that Garrett still hated the group, he wanted to leave and Megan was the hero that took him.

''I know Logan, I see what he did and I honestly don't care anymore.'' I growled at Logan, and I saw a shocked face when I told him that. It was like he was expecting me to talk bad about him more.

''You don't care, how about last year. Every time you cried for Garrett! You wished he came back!'' Logan pointed and screamed at me. I stared at him. I did not want Garrett back. Last year yes, but this year is different he was different.

''Don't act like this was all on me Logan! You want him back to. You were willing to fight for him to be back in our group!'' I rose my voice at Logan, He was making me frustrated. First he wanted to protect me now I don't even know.

''Yeah but he changed Lindy, He is not coming back.'' I breathed out for all the yelling, I would probably have a sore throat at the end of this. I'm fighting with everyone around me. This was me now getting blamed for everything.

''I know Logan and I will accept that. Can you just go now.'' I signed and grabbed my laptop putting on my lap as I opened it. I waited as Logan shook his head and took off closing the door behind him. I put my laptop next to me and signed again.

I shook my head and stood up heading over to my window. I looked out to the beautiful world, I looked at the world that would still remain the same even if I leave. I looked at the world that would never be my world. My world would be dark and sad like my heart is.

I finally got myself ready for bed, I needed it just tonight to forget everything. This was favorite part to sleep because no one ever attack or judges you when you sleep. I curled myself in my bed and closed my eyes, I let the darkness in as I didn't think about anything else.

 **Well that's the end of Chapter 2, Sorry again that it was pretty short. I will show some scene that Lindy and Garrett would actually be comfortable with each other. For now they get to be hatred with each other but that's only for this chapter. Next chapter I would say, you get to see less fight..**

 **I have no idea when I will be posting the next chapter since EXAMS are this week, I'm very worked up with it and my teachers are giving us huge packets just to do, like I have no time for a 10 page packet. So that's what I'm doing this whole week but at least school ends Friday.**

 **Again thank you for all the reviews:**

 **-SnowStyle: Thank you for reviewing this!**

 **-Guest: Ah thank you so much!**

 **-Larrett Shipper: You are very welcome I love Larrett!**

 **-singers: Thank you, your words make me want to write more!**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much! You are the BEST thing!**

 **-Whit: Thank you and I know the feeling when I can never find any story's seriously about them**

 **-Larrett shipper: Thank you and how did you think I did on this one lol**

 **-Princess: Thank you for your nice comment!**

 **-Guest: Thank you and don't worry they will be in love**

 **-RandomGirlPerson: Thank you! I could tell there was only few Larrett stories so I decided to make one too**

 **-PandaHugs: You are welcome, thank you so much with your nice comment!**

 **Thank you to everyone and I'll see you guys in Chapter 3: Our hatred together. I will think about posting Chapter 3 on Tuesday early if I could get 5 reviews on this chapter, since this chapter is short. I hoped you guys enjoyed.**

 **-Kristina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter and can I say thank you for all the amazing reviews I have been receiving. You guys are awesome and I loved every single review. Though I do feel bad for not posting this earlier, but I have a reason for it. This week was hell for me in exams, I was over the top studying.**

 **What is amazing is that school is over! (Screaming over the top of my lungs) So that means that I will have more time to work on this story and post more chapter earlier. God don't you love summer vacation. Okay now onto the story with Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Our Hatred Together**

 **Lindy Pov**

My head was still hurting me, It has been ever since my argument between both Garrett and Logan. Now I was at school getting ready for my hour with the devil but for now I wasn't talking to Logan for every thing he said to me yesterday.

Yes I cried for Garrett last year, but in my defense I thought he would come back. I didn't know he actually hated the group that much that he really wanted to leave. For Logan he did fight for Garrett I saw it, many times.

Logan was the first one to try to get Garrett back, I used to hear him talk over the phone to Garrett about or every time in school he would try to get him to understand what we did wrong. I used to feel bad for Logan, but then I used to blame him for not getting Garrett back.

The bell rang for the 2 minute mark and I wasn't going to get another tardy so I decide to go to class now. I signed and made my way to English class maybe if I was early I could talk to Mrs.S about switching my partner.

I entered the class with most of the kids here and may I say the devil is here with his witch. I rolled my eyes and kind felt disappointed that I couldn't talk to Mrs.S since I'm probably going to say something stupid which lead a fight between me and Garrett.

I took my seat and heard the bell ring, I pulled all my stuff out all organized in my desk. That was another thing that didn't change about me, My organization is still the same. I put my foot on the desk in front of me and payed attention to the teacher lesson.

''Okay students, Good Morning lets talk about the project, now I would expect that you and your partner have at least talked over the project and what his/her ideas are.'' Mrs.S ensured but I realized that me or Garrett didn't do that because of the arguing this is why I need a new partner.

''Now I am going to call some of you up to share some ideas, you and your partner have made up last night.'' I ducked my head down hoping she wouldn't see or call me. I hated to to share anything that literally has nothing, Most people don't care but i'm not most people.

''How about you Mr. Spenger you seem more distracted by appearance, so why not you and Ms. Watson come and share your ideas.'' I rose my head and glared at Garrett, stupid perv probably was looking at Megan's breast than pay attention.

I stood up lazily and grabbed my paper that I barley wrote anything on, I just put random things that I could think were great days. I stood next to Garrett and if only I could punch him in the face for doing this to me.

''Okay go on Lindy and Garrett, I and the whole class would love to know your ideas.'' I also wanted to throw a couple punches at Mrs.S for making me do this and getting on my case lately. I forced a smile to everyone and watched as Garrett turned to me and smirked.

''Why don't you go first Lindy, I mean you always like to be number one, so you can go.'' I knew what he was doing, he knew I had nothing great on my paper so he is trying to embarrass me and make me run out of the class room.

I laughed and put on my hand on Garrett's shoulder digging my nails into his shoulder. ''Ha, Garrett I think you should go first. You do have some amazing ideas I mean you did say that to me yesterday.'' I pushed my nails harder into his skin and gave everyone a bright smile.

''Uh, No I insist Lindy. Your absolute writing can make everyone feel, ugh, special.'' Garrett winced at my nails and I smirked to myself for keeping my nails long this time. I looked at the teacher who looked annoyed by me and Garrett.

''For heaven sake, someone just go so we can move on. No actually forget that Lindy just go.'' I looked at Garrett who smirked at me, Then he put his hand on top of mine and pulled it off his shoulder. I glared at Garrett in my head for everything he did.

I looked at the classroom then at the teacher. ''I didn't write anything or have any ideas to give you Mrs.S.'' I said out loud then Mrs.S raised her eyebrows. She then looked at Garrett. ''How about you Garrett got anything?''

Garrett smirked at the teacher like this didn't affect him at all. ''Sorry to burst your bubble Mrs.S but I don't got anything either.'' I elbowed Garrett in the side for being rude about it. Garrett winced lightly at the pain I gave him.

''So two are telling me that you both have no information about the project or any ideas.'' We both nod our heads at the same time. Mrs.S looked at us like she was going to explode. I didn't really care about what Mrs.S thinks but I care about my grades.

''Then what were you two doing yesterday when I assigned this? I thought you made it clear Mrs. Watson that you would never lip lock with Mr. Spenger.'' I stood mouth hanging open gaping at Mrs. Stevenson, I would never ever kiss Garrett in my life.

''I wouldn't, and we were not kissing. We were arguing because Garrett doesn't know how to shut his mouth.'' Garrett turned to me with a hard look and he clenched his jaw at me. I crossed my arms feeling exhausted about everything.

''Maybe if you were easier to work with, then we would have the ideas for today!'' Garrett raised his voice which was hard and tough. I bit my lip hard so it would calm down before I attack the crap out of Garrett.

''Well maybe if you weren't such a prick, Then people would actually like you!'' I rose my voice as well, The class finally got interested into the argument me and Garrett were having and started to shout out stuff to.

''Okay Enough! You two need to figure out a way to work this out because I am not switching. Now you two need to work on the ideas tonight and hand it in tomorrow for a half grade.'' I rolled my eye, now I have to work with him again.

''This is all your fault!'' At the same time me and Garrett said to each other, We then both glared at each other. I marched to my desk feeling all the anger rush through me. I hated him and this class, I wanted to leave everything was the worst and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I watched the day go in dull movement, nothing was interesting not even my play date with Garrett. I went home with Logan and we are still not talking to each other. It was our thing just to let ourselves cool off for a day.

I waited for Garrett to come as I got some stuff ready, this time I am going to play music just in case my parents come home early again. I had everything planned this time so we could actually work and not fight this time.

Around 5 I heard the door knock hard, It was probably Garrett. No I knew it was Garrett and I swear if he breaks my window. I stood up from my bed and headed downstairs. I opened the door and came marching in was Garrett and to say not in his happiest mood.

''Hey! Next time don't push me when I let you in!'' I yelled at him and he turned to me, His face was hard and his features were to. I could practically see the veins popping into his neck and head. He was angry and I didn't know why.

''Shut up! I came didn't I! Now lets go the faster we finish the faster I can leave.'' I forced to have a smug smile on my face, I shut the door and made sure not to say anything else as we headed upstairs. I walked behind Garrett and wondered what was his mood lately.

We finally made it to my room, I locked the door behind us because I didn't want Logan to come in. I needed to finish this assignment and get a good grade on it. I saw Garrett walking to my bed but I reached to him a grabbed his arm.

He turned to me and looked at me then at my hand. ''Just to be nice. Im going to let you pick any music you want. The laptop is on the desk and I don't care how loud you want it.'' I let go of Garrett's arm and watched him look around to my organization.

Garrett then turn back to me and smirked down at me. ''Aw neat papers, scented candles and a laptop. Why am I flattered Watson.'' I rolled my eyes at him and reached to my chair I usually sat on. I grabbed a piece of paper and thought of many things.

As I wrote about my summer vacation that I thought could be memorable, I heard the music blasting to my favorite artist. One republic. I looked up at Garrett who was trying to show no eye contact with me. I knew he didn't like this band but I loved every dong of it.

I continued to stare at Garrett as he moved to sit on my bed, He found my gaze and rolled his eyes as the song ''Secret'' came on. ''Why did you put my favorite artist when I said you could put your's?'' I wasn't mad or happy but kinda amused you could say.

''Who says I can't also be nice, plus not all of these songs are gay anyway.'' Garrett said with a shrug then went back to his paper, and to me it felt like the old Garrett was back at that moment. I took one more glance at Garrett then worked on my paper, maybe or maybe not having a small smile on my face.

Somewhat of an hour later, I wrote stuff done that I did in my summer. I wrote about how me and family went to Hawaii for a week. I wrote about the time me and Logan went to the museum and it was the most peaceful day we had together.

''Okay now that it looks like we took some time writing, Lets hand each other paper to each other.'' I said so that Garrett could hear me, The music was loud but I didn't care really. I loved every song on One republic. Garrett looked at me then nodded handing his paper to me while I did the same.

I read Garrett ideas, some were good but some didn't make any sense so I just kept the good ideas and crossed of the bad. His ideas were about his family, it was all about his family nothing about him or anything he did.

I wasn't really surprised when Garrett wrote about his family, Back then Garrett always told us that he loved his family no matter what. One day he did mention that his parents weren't around lately that they were both busy to spent time with his kid.

''Okay I finished with your paper, Now I guess we have to compare or something and write it on a different paper.'' Garrett told me and I rose my head and turned to him. I nodded and gave him his paper back while he did the same with me.

When I looked at my paper I notice he crossed off the day me and Logan went to the museum. ''Why did you cross off the day me and Logan went to the museum?'' I asked Garrett and he leaned over and looked at my paper, then looked at me and had a small grin.

''You said it was a peaceful day, Well when are you and Logan ever peaceful with each other.'' Garrett said looking up to me while I looked confused into space, He did have a point. No matter what me and Logan do fight and it is a lot of time.

''Well. I, Ugh. You do have a point, so it was a little white lie but in my defense Logan is Logan, when is he ever peaceful himself.'' Garrett nodded at me and gave himself a low chuckle that I heard. I instantly looked at my paper, we weren't suppose to be talking only about ideas.

I hated how easily we were talking, I am suppose to hate him for everything he did by ruining the group. I just have to remember what type of person Garrett really was. He left me, He left the group. He broke me into pieces, Now I have to promise myself to not talk him about anything else.

I grabbed another unwritten piece of paper, I looked at Garrett who rose his eyebrows at me. ''How the hell are we suppose to compare two different ideas?'' Garrett said in a dull voice. I shrug my shoulder and thought about it, You know what screw Mrs. Stevenson for giving us this project.

''Um, How about we think of the similarities between our papers. Like your's is about your family and mine is about my brother.'' I said using my hand to gesture the paper. I wrote a title for the paper and looked at Garrett who looked confused.

''I guess we can try that, but you write while I talk.'' I nodded, and that how it started. Garret told me to write the similarities between his family and my brother. I put everything in section so it could look organized. Once we finally finished the paper looked near and organized like it always does.

''Okay I guess we finished, Now you can go.'' I said with a dull and numb tone. Garrett rolled his eyes and started to pack his things. I went to the laptop and was ready to turn off the song but got really excited when the song ''Love runs out'' came on.

I started to dance, even singing. I couldn't care if Garrett was looking this was my favorite song from them. I jam to it all the time, I heard loud laughter behind me and turned around to see Garrett laughing at me. I stopped dancing and glared at him.

''No, no go on keep dancing, Your actually a good dancer.'' I looked at Garrett and smirked at him, He knew the reason for it because it looked like he regretted what he said. I took a step forward to Garrett, crossed my arms and continued my smirk.

''Ah, did Garrett Spenger just give me a compliment, Why am I flattered Spenger.'' I grinned at him and continued to sing lightly since I didn't really think I was a good dancer. Garrett looked at me and rolled his eyes at me obviously annoyed by me.

''Ha, Ha Watson, It's one compliment and it looks like it really got to you, I mean you are blushing.'' Garrett smirked at me and I instantly looked at the mirror. I was not blushing, I am wearing a little blush on but not blushing. I would never blush over Garrett, Hello people.

''I am not blushing! and when are you leaving! I don't want to see you everyday just saying.'' I crossed my arms and waited patiently for Garrett to leave out the door then out the house. At least I wasn't angry today that much because 2 days in a row of anger is not a good color on me.

''Okay, Okay I'm leaving, but just saying girls would die to see this face everyday.'' Garrett smirked at me, I pulled a disgusting face on him. I walked over my door and opened it. I pointed my finger to the empty hallway to my house making him lead to the door.

''Well i'm not those type if girls, so if you could be kind enough to get the hell out.'' I smiled fake at Garrett who shook his head and finally left my door. I watched from the outside as he left my house quietly. I looked to my corner of my eyes to see Logan staring at me.

He must have seen Garrett leave since his expression was hard. I stared back at him but never dare to talk to him yet. He still made me mad about everything he said to me yesterday. I looked at Logan one more time before going back to my room and shutting the door behind me.

Today was not as bad as I thought it would be, It was actually peaceful, maybe it was just the music. I went over to my bed and still smelled Garrett's cologne all over my bed. That means another day of changing sheets, God I hope this isn't a everyday thing.

 **I guess you guys could say that Lindy might be use to Garrett now. Next chapter might be a little different from this chapter but I am excited to see what you guys will think about it. Oh and I am returning a main character of IDDI in this story in Chapter 6 or 7. In that those chapters it will be pretty heavy.**

 **I will be planning on posting the next chapter over one of the weekdays of this week. Until then I will write more chapters for this story. I think you guys will most likely enjoy Chapter 7, I enjoyed writing it so I hope you guys will like it. Okay now onto the reviews.**

 **Thank you to these reviewers:**

 **-Funky: Thank you!**

 **-Guest: Thank you! Here you go**

 **-Jogan: I know the feeling, I was actually a Jogan shipper too but I got really into Larrett. I still love Jogan but I can see myself with Larrett more.**

 **-Princess: Thank you so much!**

 **-Rita563: Aw thank you! I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **-Jeremy: Thank you! and here's the update**

 **-Guest: Thank you!**

 **-Toni: Here's the next chapter, so what you think good or nah!**

 **-Larrett shipper: Aww thank you for reading it!**

 **-Jeremy: Thank you so much!**

 **-Typical Girl: Thank you so much!**

 **-Guest: Thank you! and here's chapter 3**

 **-RandomGirlPerson: Lol, Here you go! Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay thats all so thank for any review, fav/follows. See you guys in Chapter 4: He Has A Cold Shoulder, Thank you and see you!**

 **-Kristina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back you guys with a new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, I'm literally loving all of them. You guys are the reason I write this story so thank you all! Okay now if you see the chapter title is a Part, so I will explain that more once you are done with the chapter! Now onto the chapter Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: He has a cold shoulder Pt.1**

 **Lindy Pov *1 week later***

''Uh. Hey.'' I turned my head to see Logan standing by my doorway, his hands were duffed in his pockets. He looked like he had bags under his eyes. I kinda felt bad for Logan, We weren't talking as much these days. Logan ducked his head a little and looked at the floor.

''Hey Logan, What do you need?'' I tried to use the softest voice I had in me, I could tell Logan was in pain. He looked hurt, and I could be the blame for it. Ever since Garrett came to my house me and Logan haven't been talking much.

''I need to talk to my sister, and have a decent conversation with her.'' Logan said and stepped into my room, while I looked at my hands. I didn't know what to even talk about it. If anything I fear that Logan would bring up the devil name again and make a war between me and him.

''Logan. You know if you bring up his name. Then it will just go back how it started.'' Logan knew that, He knew that it could set me off if he blamed me for Garrett's disappearance. Logan looked at me and nodded at me, He walked over to my chair and sat on it.

''I don't want to talk about him, I want to talk about mom and dad.'' Logan said and rubbed his hands together obivoulsy not taking this well. I turned my and looked at my family picture that will destroy any happiness any one in the house had.

''Logan, you know that I know everything right? I know what's going on between them.'' I knew that was happening in this family. My parents were in more trouble with their relationship, apparently they both lost the spark with each other and now it's all about fights and fights.

''Did you know that Mom didn't come home this morning. They have been likes this for day's now Lindy.'' I knew that too, Yesterday when both my parent's came home they bickered and bickered until it lead to my mom leaving. I don't know she went but she left, She left me.

''Logan, What am I suppose to do about it? It was her decision to leave us.'' I wasn't mad that she left, She left all of us before it's not like her first time. I am just surprised she didn't come and talk to me about before she left like she always did.

Logan stared at me with confusion, ''Do you even care Lindy! Our parent's might get a divorce and separate us from each other! I have a feeling that you want that.'' Logan shouted, He thought that I didn't care that we might be separated and never see each other again. Maybe he was right.

''Of course I care! If they do get a divorce and separate us, we can't do anything about but just accept it.'' My voice was low at the end, We both had to accept it. Logan ruffled his hair and groaned. I could tell he didn't want that answer, that he expected more from me.

''I don't want to accept it, I want them to get better so we won't have to be separated. I hate the thought of me and you not being able to see each other.'' He cared, He cared so we wont have to be able to be separated. I wanted to care to, I can try but that will lead to nothing.

''Logan we can't get them to be better. Mom wont even look at Dad so how do you expect us to fix them.'' I said softly, I noticed how hard Logan was trying. I wasn't, I was trying to get him out to shut him down. I do that to everyone, I shut them down like they were nothing.

''We can, we could.. Ugh no that wouldn't work. How about! Ugh no.'' Logan tried to make a plan but he knew nothing would work. I stared at Logan rubbed his face with his palm. I watched as he pushed his hair back angrily. I watched this side of Logan.

''I'm just tried. I'm tired of all this Lindy. I hate it all, I hate how easily our family is crumbling.'' I wanted to look away because now I felt ashamed, I looked at Logan and noticed he let a tear spill on his face. I have never sen Logan cry but he looks so innocent, so vulnerable.

''Logan, everything is going to be okay. Okay we will tell them. We will figure something out.'' I stood up and walked over to Logan, I searched for his eyes and when they found mine I realized something. Something that I should have noticed more often.

When I look into Logan's eyes I see all the pain he has. I see all the hurtful days that he has, I wasn't the only one suffering because he had suffered and just like me, he didn't have anyone by his side. I was like that, I was alone through everything, no one came to me.

''No you are right, I was stupid to even think that we could make them to get better.'' I looked down, He wasn't stupid he was just doing something that he believes in. He doesn't want to leave me and I would be a bad sister if I said I wanted him to.

''Logan,'' I stared but was cut off quickly when our house phone rang. I watched as Logan got up and went down stairs to get the house phone. I looked at my hands that were shaking. I was the first time in my life scared, I was scared on what everything was happening.

I heard Logan talking then I heard him come upstairs, his footsteps were rough and loud. I walked out my door to only see him a couple feet away from him, He was holding the phone but I didn't pay attention to that. I paid attention to his face because it was hard.

Logan looked angry, his jaw was clenched. He eyed me like I was a monster, I didn't know why. He had his fits balled, I could see his anger towards me but also to the phone. I looked at the phone and put my eyebrows together when he put the phone out for me.

''Your boyfriends is calling for you.'' Logan gritted through his teeth, the anger escaping his lips. I looked at the phone then slowly grabbed it from Logan's hand. I watched as Logan shook his head and walked to his room shutting the door behind him.

''Hello?'' I kinda questioned who was on the phone with me, I went back into my room holding the knob of door. Before I closed the door, I stared at Logan's room. He was in there all alone with his mind on his own and trust me it's never a good thing to think on your own way.

''Hey babe.'' That voice made me want to vomit or punch the wall either way I was going to be in pain both way. I didn't think Garrett would even call me on a Saturday. I would think that he has some party to go to today.

''Don't call me that, What do you want Garrett?'' I used my annoyance voice so he wouldn't think I was happy to hear him. I wasn't, I didn't know what he wanted but i'm not going to pick him up in the middle of night, if he is going to be drunk or something.

''Well someone sounds so happy to see me.'' I could practically see the smirk forming on his lips right now. I was tried today and I have to deal with a lot especially because of Logan. I went to my window and just stared at it as I was talking to Garrett.

''Look I'm not in the mood for any of your jokes! Just tell me what you want so we could end this conversation!'' I told him fast with anger running through my mouth. He doesn't think i'm serious, well I am more than serious right now.

''Okay, Okay. I need you to come over my house today. We need to work on the project and I don't feel like coming to your house this time.'' I signed, We have been working on this project for the last 2 days. I was getting annoyed on how hard this project is really hard.

''We have been on this project for the last 2 days Garrett, Can I just have a day without having to see your face.'' I wasn't lying about that part, I already have to watch my sheets every night because the smell of Garrett's cologne is too much for me to handle.

''Ha ha Watson, Fine but don't expect me to come and work on it Monday because I'm pretty much busy the rest of that week.'' I signed and wanted to slam my head to the nearest desk. This 3 week project was getting to me, but I did need the better grade for it.

''Ugh. Whatever I'm coming.. Wait how did you even get this number?'' I was curious, I never remembered giving my number to Garrett or any of this number. I still wondered why Logan was mad at Garrett when he called. I turned my head to lean against my palm.

''This number. I still have it, It's not like you guys changed it anyway.'' That answer was a surprised to me, He still kept this number. I would think he would get rid of it after a year. I looked at my hands and maybe had a playful smile on my face.

''No, I guess we didn't. Then why was Logan mad when he gave the phone?'' I made sure I wasn't too loud. I didn't want Logan to hear any of this, I knew his mood for today and it wasn't the best. I heard Garrett laugh and then I knew he must have said something stupid.

''Well I did tell him that I was your boyfriend and when he knew it was me, He kinda bashed out.'' I rolled my eyes, Then I felt the anger rush through me. He was the reason for all this. He was the reason that Logan was mad at me.

''What the hell Garrett! He is mad at me now! You are the most ignorant person I have ever met.'' I screamed over the phone. I hung up and threw the phone on the bed. I pushed myself up and walked out the door. I walked over to Logan's door and opened it open to see no one in there.

I started to yell his name, I shouted through the whole house. I walked every where to find Logan, then I noticed something on the counter top. I walked over to it to see Logan wrote a not for me well for our family. I grabbed the note and read the little sentence on it.

''I'm going to Jasmine's for a bit to talk about everything. Don't wait up for me'' My anger rushed through my veins. He went to Jasmine's instead of me, Jasmine didn't know anything that was happening in our family. He left me just when I thought he wouldn't leave me.

Then I decided if he left me that I would leave him to, I ran upstairs and changed into better clothes. I looked at the time it was almost 3 and I was leaving. I knew where I was going and I didn't care about anything anymore.

I walked downstairs and went to my front door, I opened the door but looked at the inside before I left. This house was suppose to mean everything to me, It was suppose to show the love we had as a family. It didn't the numbness I had proved there was no love.

I shut the door and locked, I started to walk. If anything this is going to help forget anything about my family. I walked to Garrett's house, I still remember the way since I was little and I don't think he even moved so I prayed that I was going the right way.

After 15 minutes into walking, I finally made it to their neighborhood and here I was standing in front of Garrett's house. I crossed my fingers this was the right house. As I stepped forward to their door, I turned around and looked around.

Garrett's neighborhood was always my favorite to come walk around to. Everyone was so nice and greeting, I remembered the same lady with the dog would always give me compliments. I wished I could just live here, at least this is something I would enjoy.

I turn back to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. Unlike Garrett I actually have manners, I waited patiently for Garrett to answer the damn door so we could work. I made a note to yell at him for also making Logan leave the house because of his stupid comment.

''What are you doing here?'' I stopped at my thoughts through a voice that seemed pretty annoyed. When my head was fully focused on the person that I hate, I gave him a glare for his attitude. Wasn't he the one that wanted to waste my time with this project.

''Why are you asking me that? Aren't you the one who wanted me over.'' My voice this time was harsh, He always knew a way to make feel angry. Garrett was the one who could only do this to me, and I hated him for that mostly. I could never so much hatred but for only him, only him.

''Ah, I didn't think you actually would come, I mean you did sound kind of bitchy to me, but you are always a bitch.'' My anger flew, My stomach tightened and my jaw was clenched as I hard it was. He called me a bitch, It is actually the worse thing to ever be called. I hated to be known as one when I'm not.

I stepped closer, I was so angry that I grabbed Garrett's jaw hard and brought it closer to my face. ''Don't you ever call me that! I'm am nothing like that! If anything you are the reason that I am a bitch to you! It's all because of you!.'' My screams were loud and I could barely hear my voice ever talking again.

I tighten my hold and felt Garrett clench his jaw to, his hand reached up and grabbed my wrist hard. He held it in his hand and looked at it, then he pulled me in. He pulled me in his house and closed the door probably because of all the yelling I made. He gripped my wrist but for some reason not to hard.

''I'm sorry!.'' His teeth gritted as he said those words. ''I'm sorry, what I was wrong and I didn't think you would get offended by it.'' His face was closer and his gritted teeth were gone now. His voice still sound annoying but for me I didn't believe any bullshit that came from his mouth.

''Well you thought wrong.'' I was ready to continue but my mind stopped when I heard footsteps, I turned my head to see Mr. Spenger, I haven't seen him in a long time. Then I realized how wrong this looks to him, Garrett and me looked like we were about to kiss from all the lack of space.

''Lindy? What a surprise, what are you doing here?'' I pushed off Garrett from me, and smiled brightly at his dad. Garrett rolled his eyes and crossed his arms standing next to me, leaning against the door. He didn't even look like he wanted to acknowledge his dad.

''Hi, Mr. Spenger. Me and Garrett are working on a project together, right Garrett.'' I stood next to Garret and pinched his elbow. He turned to me and glared but his face look more hardener when he looked at his dad. I looked between both of them, when Garrett clenched his jaw.

''Yeah dad, so don't bother us. Got it.'' Garrett's voice was rough and harsh. My eyes bulged when I Mr. Sppenger glared at Garrett, I could tell there was some tension between them. Mr. Spenger turned to me and smiled at me, his eyes roaming me with a smirk on his face.

''Glad to see you back Lindy, You should come more often, so we can have a time to catch up.'' His smirk grew bigger right when he stared at Garrett, I turned to me head to see Garrett looking like he wanted to beat the living hell on something. His fits were balled and his face was fulled with so much of anger.

''No. You are not. Come on lets go upstairs.'' Garrett grabbed my wrist roughly and took me upstairs, When I looked down I saw that his dad had already walked away. When we finally made it to his room, I pushed my hand off of his, while he closed the door.

Garrett put his forehead against the door trying to calm his anger, well he wasn't the only one angry. I was to, He was rude to me and his dad. I didn't know what was going on with today but all this anger is making me angry.

I grabbed Garrett's shoulder making him look at me. ''Hey! You think it's okay to tell me something rude then tell off your dad! Who do you think you are!'' I screamed at him then he came closer to me, He came close until I was trapped by a wall. He jaw clenched and he put his hands on either side of my head.

''Here's a tip! You stay away from him! Don't go near him! I'm telling you it's a bad idea!'' I glared at him, He had no right to tell me what to do. He wasn't my boyfriend. He wasn't anything to me but an enemy. I hate him for everything and anything.

''Who are to tell me what to do!'' I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge, when I looked in his eyes, he looks serious about this. This time I could tell he wanted me to be serious about this. Garrett then took a deep breath and stared at me.

''Look, just don't go near him unless I'm around okay.'' His voice was soft like he wanted to be friendly so I wouldn't go anywhere. I sighed and took a deep breath. God I could smell Garrett's cologne everywhere. My head was literally going to give up any minute.

''And what if do, huh what are you going to do about it.'' I gave up trying to take him off of me, I actually wanted to know the reason for it. I wanted to know many things but this thing seemed really important to him. Garrett moved his face closer to mine that our noses were touching each other.

''I know you wont, how do I know because I know the same Watson wouldn't go anywhere unless someone is with her.'' That is true, I get scared going anywhere by myself. I still came here by myself but it felt different when I came here. I still can't believe Garrett remembered that, I would think he forgot.

''Fine just get off me, God how much cologne do you use!'' Garrett smirked at me when he took himself off of me. I let a deep breath out, I could finally breath again. Even though his room still smells like cologne which I hated. I stood my place when Garrett decided to talk again.

''Good, Let's finish this then go swimming.'' He clapped his hands together and went to his bed, I froze on my spot. He did not say what I think he said. He didn't even tell me on the phone we were going swimming, and I don't even have my bathing suit. This is all wrong.

''Swimming!''

 **Yep you heard it right ladies and Gentleman Lindy and Garrett are going swimming. Or are they? Well I guess you guys have to find out next chapter. Not much Larrett in this chapter but there is a reason for the Parts I made. I made 3 parts, they start on this chapter and end on Chapter 6. I did this because stuff are going to happen between Lindy and Garrett and it could be bad or good.**

 **I can't give out much, but also this is the first time we get to see Lindy go to Garrett's house. I was going to mash it all up together but that would be a really long chapter so I just kept parts on it. Chapter 6 has many hints or I would say that, for previous chapters. I am very excited for you guys to read all these 3 chapters. They are all involved with Larrett, So that's a bonus.**

 **Thats really I have to say and now onto the thanks for all the reviews:**

 **-Guest: Aww thank you and I could never forget you guys. Actually I have read ''Consequences be damned'' and I loved it. The writer for that story is very talented and amazing. I swear to you I could never stop her stories there amazing!**

 **-Dreamer: Thank you and today is your lucky day! Chapter 4 is here!**

 **-Larrett Shipper: Thank you! but I don't think I'm that great lol but I love your reviews**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **-Jeremy: Thank you so much!**

 **-Guest: Yep, I actually did that on purpose. I thought it was a cute scene, anyway thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Rita563: Thank you! and what do you think?**

 **-RandomGirlPerson: Thank you! when are you going to update your story I really want to see whats happening next!**

 **-Guest: Well here it is lol**

 **-Typical Girl: Lol I could see too, but trust me when I say that you will die with the feels in the next couple of chapters!**

 **-Lover: Thank you and yeah wasn't huge, still some arguments but nothing huge lol.**

 **-Guest: Thank you!**

 **Okay well thats all, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will either be sometime this week or next week. Sorry if you guys have to wait. I am going to try to get it in early but now I am going to enjoy and reviews this chapter will get. Thank you guys for everything and I'll see you guys in Chapter 5: He Has A cold Shoulder Pt.2**

 **-Kristina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry who ever read the 3rd part, I accidentally post it. Here's the real chapter. I would like to thank the Guest (Hello) who reviewed and told me, I appreciate it so thank you very much. Well I guess who ever read the 3rd part knows what's going on, now I feel a little disappointed but whatever..**

 **So this is the second part of ''He Has A Cold Shoulder'', I was going to post the new chapter on Father day but never got the chance to. Anyway happy late father day to all. Just once again thank you for all the reviews, Wow almost to 50 this is amazing thank you guys! Thank you and Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ch.5: He Has A Cold Shoulder Pt.2**

 **Lindy Pov**

''What do you mean were swimming? You never told me this over the phone.'' I told Garrett, I didn't even want to go swimming. Garrett looked at me and laughed, he laughed like it was the most funniest thing in the world. I put my eyebrows together wanting to punch his laughing face.

''Oh my god, You should have seen your face it was priceless. I'ts like you are scared of the water or something.'' Garrett told me, and I felt my face go a little red. I knew how to swim but the problem was I didn't have anything to wear to go swimming with and plus with Garrett, Just no.

''No I'm not, and for your information I would never want to go swimming with you.'' I crossed my arms and looked around Garrett's room, It was still clean so that mean't he was still a neat freak. His room was a plain blue with some poster around plus a desk for all his homework.

''Well for your information I don't want to go swimming with you either.'' I turned my head back to Garrett and rolled my eyes at him. He could be really annoying at some time. Garrett was also sometimes not even normal, I don't even know what to call him.

''Good then it's settled we are not going swimming.'' I clapped my hands together and grinned to myself because I knew this time I won. I walked over to his chair but was stopped when I felt something pull my wrist and move me closer to someone hard chest, Which was Garrett's.

''Just so you know, I always get my way. Either way or another it is always going to be me to pick anything.'' I looked between the space I had and Garrett's. I felt trapped again just like in the wall. Garrett just bothered to stare at me like he was the king and I was his servant.

''Doesn't seem like it now does it Garrett, and just so you know that you should be grateful today, I'm not as bitch to you.'' I sneered and glared at him, He didn't let go of my wrist and I could feel his breath hit my face. Garret just pushed me closer to him and I literally wanted to punch him for all this pushing.

''Why is that dear Lindy, Have you finally grown some feelings for me.'' Garrett smirked at me. Me having feelings for Garrett will be a nightmare. He's a nightmare, actually he is worse because in a nightmare you actually wake up at some time, with Garrett he is here 24/7.

''Okay don't ever, ever think that. I am telling you, I will never have feelings for anyone like you.'' I said calm and serious, I know for sure that any feelings for Garrett would just be hatred. I still need to remember who started this whole thing, The person in front of me.

''Girls say that all time, but in the end they always falling for the person right in front of them.'' I took one more closer look at Garrett and saw him smirk at me, then let go of my wrist. I probably looked really foolish just standing in my spot but I couldn't handle it. His words were different.

It was like he wanted me to end up falling for him, but I knew better and was probably being fooled. He probably just wanted to mess with me and think that this whole thing will turn into a love story. This whole thing is not about any love but simply hate. Hatred that was created all because of him, only him.

I shook my head and walked over to the chair, I pulled out my stuff and got ready for this because now it needs to be typed. It needs to be neat on a poster and write it in cards. The things Mrs.S does to us, I swear. It's already not fair that I had to work with the devil and now she is doing this.

I tried to not pay attention to any of Garrett, He wasn't better than me, if anything I was. I was more mature than he will ever be, He was like a bug that you try to kill but never goes away. Trust me when I say that Garrett doesn't know feelings like I do, I know my feelings and it's different from many people.

Feeling for me would be serious, I take things serious and I don't need someone like Garrett to mess with any of my feelings. During our time of our working I had one chance to look at him, well not him, most likely his scar. There was something about that scar that didn't seem right to me at all.

It was still near him, It still looked fresh as if something happened yesterday. I started to think about it, How could he even get that scar. Then I thought about his dad, I shook my head at that thought. He would never hurt his one son that he loves. Plus his mom wouldn't accept like that in the house.

''Look you really need to stop with your looking, It's really creepy and all you stare is the back of my neck.'' My thoughts were stopped when Garrett's voice accrued. His tone was trying not to be harsh but also being annoying at the same time. This time I moved my eyes away from his scar when he finally noticed me.

''I'm not looking at you, I was just zoning out.'' I pretty much shuttered on that sentence, I didn't want to ask about his scar because to me he is not important to me. If anything he is the opposite of everything. Garrett is what you call a douche and jerk. Yep you heard it from the one and only Lindy Watson.

''I never said you were looking at me, I said you were looking at the back of neck.'' Garrett smirked at me and I felt my cheeks go a little red. ''So now Ms. Watson is checking me out, I'm flattered and everything but I have a girlfriend.'' I rolled my eyes and thought of something that could change the topic.

''Is that so, Then why did I hear you were going to break up with Megan.'' It wasn't a total lie, At school rumors have been going around that Garrett would break up with Megan on Monday. I didn't know why they would even break up, I mean she already changed him so why not keep him.

''Ahh rumors, rumors are never good to believe.'' Garrett grinned and I rolled my eyes at him, He didn't even seemed upset about this whole thing. He was the one who wanted to be with her in the first place.. Maybe they weren't breaking up, or maybe he is just playing with me like he always does.

''So it's not true, It's better that way anyway, someone need to have a leash on you any way.'' This time I smirked at Garrett and he looked at me and shook his head. He then pulled out his phone and started to use it. He looked up at me and tossed his phone to me.

''You read that and tell me what you think.'' I picked up the phone and stared at something Megan had wrote to him. It was a text message, before reading I stared at Garrett and wondered why he even gave it to me. Garrett nodded at me and I finally read what she wrote to him.

The text message that Megan wrote to Garrett was this. ''Hey baby, I'm sorry but I have to tell you something. I'm breaking up with you. Its was fun while it lasted but you got pretty boring to me. Hope we can still be friends. Love ya xoxo.'' I finished reading and stare back at Garrett who shrug his shoulders.

''See I wasn't going to break up with her, She did that. She was different, I thought I loved her. I was never going to break her.'' This time I could see the love he had for her. I guess he didn't think of her the way people think of her. I kind of felt a guilt for him, Gosh I need to stop being to nice to him.

''Ah.. Im sorry Garrett,.. Well she doesn't deserve someone that can actually deal with her.'' I told him with the softest voice and put my hand on his arm. I was surprised by my actions. Garrett stared at my hand then back up to me, I felt my heart pump a little. I wanted to move my hand but it stayed in the same spot.

''Um. It doesn't matter anyway. It's over, I guess it's for the best anyway. So I guess we could go back to...'' He stood up and walked over to his desk, He was still talking or rambling. I watched as he ruffled his hair when he talked, he looked broken for some reason. I could see it, because I am just like that half of the day.

''Okay.'' I told him as loud as I could, I stood up as well and turned to him. Garrett looked at me and put his eyebrows together. ''Okay. What?'' I took a deep breath, this is going to help. I hated what I'm about to say, Gosh you don't know how much I hate this. I swear I will regret this decision the rest of my life.

''Okay. I'll go swimming with you.'' I said low, but I knew he heard me. He looked surprised but also a little amazed, then he came closer. He walked over to me and stood on the opposite side of me. His tiny smirk showing and then I knew in my heart this was going to be a bad idea.

''Why?'' He asked low, His breath hitting my face. I just stared at him in the eyes, I could tell he wanted an answer. I wanted an answer for myself to, I couldn't believe I actually said that. I need to stop with all this niceness to this jerk. Why was I being so nice today anyway? I probably just got the flu or something.

''I don't know,'' I shrugged my shoulder and had my voice so low that I didn't even know if I heard myself. ''I guess I wanted to do something nice today.'' I said looking up at him and then I went into shock of what he did. It has been over a year when I saw him do that, it kind of gave me the chills too.

Garrett looked down at me and smiled, Like an actual smile that I haven't seen in a year. His white teeth were actually exploded and his eyes twinkled. It was the first smile I have seen in a long time. It actually made my heart beat when he smiled like that. It made me want to smile like that too.

''Then its settled we are going swimming.'' His voice was high but it also excited, I actually laughed at it. Trust me when I say that his voice just right now was the funniest thing ever. Garrett must have heard my laugh because he turned to me and grinned.

''That's the first time I have ever heard you laugh.'' My face felt hot, He was right it was the first time I actually had a good laugh. I turned to Garrett and looked away quickly, I didn't want him to think that I was like this everyday. I did though keep a small smile just even thinking about Garrett's voice a second ago.

''Well.. It was funny, Your voice sounded like a pitched girl trying to make it in the talent show.'' Garrett eyed me then stepped closer to my space, God what is with him and the lack of space. I watched when Garrett brought his thumb and creased the my cheek bone.

I stood there not knowing what to do, he was touching me and it felt weird to me. Though there was something about it, the way he creased my cheeks. It felt soft and warm. I was going crazy there was no way that I actually said that Garrett thumb feels good to me.

''And you still have a beautiful laugh.'' My breath stopped, this was a serious compliment that you never give to enemy's. So why did my heart beat more when he said it like that? I awkwardly cleared my throat and he let go of his thumb. I stepped back and pretended not to notice anything.

''Yo..you can't do that.'' My voice shuttered, My heart was still beating out of my chest. I felt my knee go weak. This wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to ruin me with whatever he plans on doing. I could tell Garrett knew what I was talking about, It looked like he wanted to take back whatever he did.

''Do what?'' I wanted to be more frustrated then I already was, he knew what he did. He couldn't do that to me, not me and not now. I would have went over the top if this is last year but it wasn't. It is the present and whatever he did needed to stop now.

''You know what, you can't tell me that I have a beautiful laugh, then touch my cheeks.'' I breathed out. I want to leave now, this is all going wrong and it part of my fault to. I should have never found out about his break up with Megan then this wouldn't lead to me going swimming.

That wasn't the only reason, since I came here I did nothing but talk to him. Actual conversation and everything, I needed to stop. I promised myself I would never talk to the person I hate the most. Though why did it feel so natural when I did talk to him, like if he was still my best friend from last year.

''It was no harm into doing that, I mean I still can't believe you fell for that though.'' My ear ranged, I fell for what.. Now I knew this whole time he was playing with me. I glared at Garrett, my face this time felt hot from all the anger I want to let out.

''Fell. You tricked me, what was that then!'' My voice was rough, and it was harsh. He used my feelings and I hate him for that. I hate him in general, I should have never felt bad for his when Megan broke up with him because in all he deserved it.

''Look, your mad do you know what can help with that? Going swimming! Come on lets go!'' He suggested and grinned at me, I just stared at him weirdly. Suddenly he moves away from me and goes to his cabinets. I'm guessing that were he puts his bathing suit at.

''You could go ahead and wear anything in there and I'll meet you downstairs.'' He ran out of the room with his swim trunks. I stared at everything confusingly, He said everything to quickly I don't even know if I want to even go swimming. I didn't know what he was planning on do but I don't like it.

I walked over to the cabinets, that were fulled with Bikini. Typical boys. Then I stopped, what was I even doing. I was going swimming with Garrett when I mad at him. I shook my head, everything was different today. I felt different today, I was actually going swimming. Wait these were different girls Bikini!

''Garrett!'' I screamed loudly as I could, I heard running footsteps. Finally leaning against his won door there was Garrett. He was wearing his swim trunks and a shirt, He was breathing heavily probably because of all the running he had to take. I crossed my arms when he finally entered.

''Why are we go swimming now, when we still have to do work.'' Garrett stared surprised at me then at the work that we both set up. I rolled my eyes when he didn't answer me, he just kept on staring at all the stuff. It was all weird, today was not day for anything if I be honest.

''We will come back and do the rest of the work.'' I looked at the stuff then at the whole cabinet filled with bikini's, If I didn't do this then Garrett will be up on me for the whole time. I sighed and walked over to the cabinet picking out a neon pink bikini top and bottom.

''Fine, but I do have a question to ask you. Where did you get all the bikini's from?'' I asked, and Garrett smirked at me. He probably bought all these bikini's from the store just in case he has a girl over. I crossed my arms when he smirk turned devilish. I wasn't going to wear some girl Bikini that weren't mine.. right.

''You'll find out later, plus they are all clean, now change and meet me downstairs.'' Just like the first time he left me speechless and unanswered. I rolled my eyes and changed into the nice bikini putting my hair into a nice braid. A couple minutes later I finished changing and headed downstairs.

''So your not going to tell me whose bikini these are!'' I screamed, this was a really weird situation. I looked at the bikini that was one me through the mirror waiting for Garrett's answer. It was a nice bikini but it gave me the creeps on the person who wore it. ''Pretty much!'' I heard Garrett scream back to me and I signed.

As I walked downstairs, I noticed a few things that were different about Garrett's house. The first thing was that they was no more picture families or any picture of his mom. I also noticed that they changed the color of their house. It was a badge color but now it's white and half golden.

I was surprised by this, It seemed like the house had nothing like everything was empty. It was dull and not fancanting at all, though I guess the one thing to keep them company is there outdoor pool and hot tube. From what I heard they got that last year during the summer building it.

''Hey.'' That voice stopped me, I noticed that I was in front of his house just staring. When I turned around I noticed that Garrett felt it to. He felt the loneliness and emptiness of this house. It was different it didn't feel right. It was like he was trapped in this place, that no one was in this house besides him.

''Hi.'' My voice came equal as his, his eyes were darting everywhere like he wanted to tell me something. It was as if he had no one to tell anything about. He was alone, I could tell from my own eyes. My heart felt ached from all of this situation. The pain was getting to me again and it was different because it wasn't my pain.

''Come on let go then when we will come back, I'll tell you everything.'' His voice was low but also desperate. I nodded and couldn't help but feel curious about this whole thing. We both walked out his backyards, I starred wide eyes at his wide pool that looked most defiantly looked fun to swim in.

''Okay here's the deal, We swim, We play games and then I'll order pizza.'' He grinned at the last part and I looked weirdly at him. Boys. Garrett then finally took off his shirt. I must say I was right when he gained muscles because a six pack was literally in my face. I must say they were good looking but nothing I would get to excited.

I watched as he grinned at his own muscles, yep he thought he was all that with his stupid six pack. I then smirked and took off my t-shirt and shirts exploring my bikini. Then I smiled when the sun hit my face in the 90 degree weather. As I started to walk over to the pool, I couldn't help but feel Garrett watching me from behind and my heart jumped a little.

Then everything went upside down, literally..

 **Now I read your guys review and many of you were hoping for a Swimming scene, well I am sorry to say but that is not until the next chapter. I know disappointing, but all I am going to say is the scene is pretty intense. So I can't wait for you guys to read that, oh and that little cute Larrett moment when he touched Lindy's face, I swear I died writing.**

 **I just want to imagine something like that on I didn't do it, and from what I am hearing ''Lindy breaks Garrett'' is suppose to bring out all the feels for that ship. Oh and ''Cheer up girls'' was amazing whoever knows what I am talking about. Gosh I really need to stop talking about the tv series and need to focus on my story.**

 **Well here's another thing for Chapter 7 that is coming up. Chapter 7 has parts too, when I wrote I decide to shorten it and just make another part for it. I am very excited for you guys to read that chapter and the next chapter. Now that's all I have to say so lets go onto the reviews, shall we..**

 **Thank you for reviewing:**

 **-Guest: Lol I love your review but to answer your question, I would give it a maybe for his dad. When I first wrote chapter 4, half of it got deleted and actually during the time, yeah his dad was a pervert. Now that I am re wrote it, I am making his dad seem like a creep in front of Lindy if Garrett is there. Thanks for reviewing though**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **-Amy50632: Thank you so much Amy!**

 **-Whit: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **-Guest: Yep there is a bumpy road for them and it still going to continue. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Toni: I'm glad your excited, but make them fall in love is too soon. Lets say having a connection yes! Thank you reviewing!**

 **-RandomGirlPerson: Oh well I hope you update soon, and yep no bathing suite but borrowing from some random girl. There is a self chapter by all stuff Garrett is suppose Lindy including the bikini and his no where to be seen mother. I hope this chapter was good, thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Secret Sauze: Thank you so much, I'll give you a hint. They start liking each other when they have first kiss, which is going to be in chapter_ That's all I can say but thank you for your amazing review, I enjoyed knowing that I could be one of your favorite author!**

 **-Princess: Thank you so much, I love your username by the way!**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **-Guest: Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed the second part of this.**

 **-Thank you!**

 **Thank you again for the people reviewing! I have really enjoyed writing these story because of you guys. I am planning on updating this week, maybe on Sunday. I am planning I don't know for sure. Well that's all I have to say, I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter and see you guys in Part 3.**

 **-Kristina**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back and have a perfect explanation of not posting anything in the last 2 weeks or so. You see I have been going to the hospital a lot more often. I believe I started Sunday and have got more appointments more of that same week. I have been getting my really bad migraines, that I can't sleep at night very well and it's getting to the point where it's so bad that I feel like fainting many times.**

 **My parents got super worried and have been getting doctors to check on me since June. When we actually needed an MRI appointment then didn't schedule it until July but have been prescribing me anything to try and fix my problem and thats all I wanted since it has been happening. On July 9th the doctors have informed me that I have very bad migranes but aren't for sure so, my mother have made an appointment for a CAT scan just to be sure.**

 **Sorry if that was too long for an update, I promise to update more often. Thank you for understanding! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: He Has A cold Shoulder Pt. 3**

 **Lindy Pov**

I couldn't breathe, everything around me was dizzy. I opened my eyes to fury vision, I held my breath it was the only thing I needed to do. I felt my throat throb, I was already getting a headache. I finally let myself up and swam back up to the fresh surface and when I made it there I had a cough fit.

''You pushed me!'' My scream loud and my throat was sore from the water I drank. Garrett started laughing, I didn't even notice him coming behind me and throwing into the water. I wanted to hurt him from the way he laughed at me, he then stopped when he heard my growl coming through my mouth.

''Okay but in my defense, you looked very funny when you fell.'' He then started to chuckle but I knew all he wanted to do is laugh. I glared at Garrett and swam to the edge of the pool, I out my hands on the hot surface and tried to bring myself but was stopped when Garrett called me out.

''Okay hold on I'll help you.'' Maybe he felt bad for pushing me out of nowhere, I mean it did pretty hurt when I fell him. My stomach was hit on the cold water and my knee was scraped for hitting the bottom of the pool. Garrett came up to me and reached his hands out for me.

I stared at it and smirked to myself. ''Okay if you insists.'' I grabbed his hand and used all my weight to pull him down in the water with me. When that happened his whole body made a huge splash and I couldn't help but laugh at it. Garrett came up from the water and shook his head getting the water out.

''Oh it is on.'' He grinned and reached for me, I squealed and swam tried to swim on the other side from him. I could feel him trying to catch me but I swam as hard as I could. Then I suddenly felt a hand reach my foot and pull me under the water and trust me when I say this, I screamed.

As I turned my body from the water, here it was Garrett in front of me in the blue ice water. I wanted to go back up but my body told me to stay down and just watch him. He did the same, I watched as he looked like the same Garrett from a year ago. He looked so innocent and helpless.

We were still under water, the sun shining through the water making us glow. Then it hit me when I looked more at Garrett, he was different but he hated us. He ruined me in ways I can't explain. The group is gone because of him, and he doesn't care not one bit.

Then anger passed through me, I didn't have any fun. He was the reason for so many things, and I just stood there and let him do it. Once my anger hit, I reached up to Garrett, grabbed his shoulder and pushed him more under. I let myself go back up the surface with the anger still rushing through my veins.

Once I felt the cool air hit me I started to swam over to the edge of the pool. Now I didn't feel like being near Garrett for everything he did. My heart felt the pain go through the whole time. As I was ready to get up, I heard Garrett calling me out when he came to surface.

''Hey! Hey! Why did you do that for! I could have drowned.'' I didn't face him when he yelled like that, it just made me more mad. I clutch my hand into a fits, my face was getting hot from anger. My teeth were gritted together, if he only knew how much he damage me.

''Why! Why did you leave! Why did you leave me! Why did you leave me when I needed you the most!'' I turned around and screamed, I could tell he was surprised by my sudden outburst. I felt my eyes go watery but I dared for it not to fall, I wasn't going to cry over Garrett and what he has done to me.

''Don't ask.., Don't ask me that question.'' Garrett voice was harsh but it was also demanding, I felt my pulse go high. I had more rights to ask more question, it was the least I needed. He did this on me and the whole group because of him I couldn't have a normal life.

''Why not! you left all of us without a reason! You left me without a reason.'' My voice was low and curious in the end, Garrett stared at me. It was like he wanted to make up a reason for all these troubles. My head started to throb from all these yelling I have been doing, but I didn't care anymore all I ever wanted to know is his reason.

''Because you know, You know the reason why I left!'' Garrett gripped his hair and punched the water, I don't know the reason. All I know is that he hated the group and said that people change. That wasn't the reason he left me, I went crazy for him thinking he would come back to me.

''No I don't! Don't tell me it's because that people change because I don't believe that bullshit.'' I shook my head to Garrett and he titled his head. I knew everything he was cable of doing, but in my heart I still know him. Maybe better than anyone else, and it is the same with him. He knows me better than I even know myself.

''Then what can I do to make you believe it, Why can't you believe me?'' This was a question I had to answer for myself too, Why couldn't I accept the fact he wanted to leave. Why did I care so much he left us? (Me mostly) It's not like I had feelings for Garrett that I had to care about everything he did.

Then it hit me, I always thought that Garrett was different than other boys. He was a care free person and would do anything for anyone. He was the type of guy you would never want to let go. Now he was a jerk and couldn't care about anyone anymore. All he cared about was himself.

Instead of taking another step back, I took more steps to Garrett. My curiosity was everywhere at this time. Maybe I didn't know why or maybe I did know. For now I just have to say something that would maybe make him realize something too than just me of overthinking stuff.

''I don't know why, Maybe some part of me think that you are the same Garrett that you were last year.'' I breathed out, taking one more step to Garrett so that we were both in front of each other. My answer still hit me that I even think the same Garrett was still in there.

''What makes you think, If you haven't realized I have changed. This is a better me not the same nerdy guy.'' His voice was cautions, he wanted me to think about all of this. Then I looked down the water, that's what made me realize it. When we were both floating next to each other down the water.

''Then tell me why? Why did you really invite me here? Why did you flirt with me if you hate me? Why did you do all those things?'' Garrett stared at me, then looked away. I heard him grunt and it made me wonder if he was actually hiding something but Garrett wasn't very good with secrets.

''I.. Let me explain first I invited you because i'm busy next week, Second I didn't flirt you I just tricked you and Third I didn't do anything.'' He was lying I cold tell, there was something up with him. Gosh why do I even care so much about him, I need to stop this... after I get my answers.

''You are lying, I could tell that your hiding something, You never really good at keeping secrets Garrett.'' Then Garrett smirked at me, which lead him to laugh crazily that water was splashing everywhere. I rolled my eyes at him feeling annoyance when just talking to him.

''I wasn't good, how about those time I did keep it. Like the time I made sure your parents wouldn't find out you broke a vase, Or the time I lied to your neighbor that you weren't the one who stole flowers in their garden when you did. I kept secrets for you! Not anyone else.''

I caught my breath when he said that, maybe all those thing were true. That wasn't the thing that shocked me it was the fact that he would only keep secrets for me. Then why does he act like this now? I looked up at Garrett and stared at him with curiosity.

''Look at you now! I hate... you know what forget it!'' I was tired, I was done now. I felt like if I keep on asking him question he will never give the answer I really need. I shook my head at Garrett, then turned around and walked over to the steps from the pool.

''Hey! Where are you going!'' I stopped at his voice, To me his tone was deep. It was like he didn't want to be alone, that he didn't want me to go. I have to remember who he really is, He ruined everything for me and now I have nothing and it is all his fault.

''I.. I'm going home, I'll work on the project tonight by myself. I. I just need to get out of here.'' I finally told him, then I got put of the pool. I headed inside, but didn't dare to look back. I went upstairs to dry myself off and change, Before I locked the door I leaned on the door and took a deep breath.

I finally know what type of person Garrett was, he wasn't the same person I knew. He was different, but he was the different that people should stay away from. The he was also the different.. people should worry about. I see the way this house is, I could tell the misery it has been through.

I sighed and locked the door getting myself ready to leave. Once I finally got all my stuff ready, I headed downstairs. I looked at the time and it was 6 o clock, I signed and went to the door only to be stopped by a soft handing reaching mine. Once I turned around I found myself in front of Garrett.

''You know you don't have to leave right.'' I looked down at his hand, It was soft for some reason that it gave me tingles. Then he gripped it not too tight but also a determination. I looked back at him. I had to leave it was the only thing I needed to do, this is my choice.

''Yes. I do.'' I told him and tried to get out his grip but this time he gripped. Garrett was being hard for what, he wants me to leave. Well I think he does. He told me he hated the group so why would he want me to stay. I could never know the answer to this guy in front of me.

''Why are you being like this all the sudden? You know all the answers, but you are being hard and not accepting it.'' Garrett hissed at me, I had enough of this. I wished he was never my partner. I wish he could just leave me alone and let me walk out. If only my wished could come true.

''I'm doing what your doing! Walking out right, that's what you love to do right!'' My voice was firm when I told him. Garrett clenched his jaw and shook his head. Then he let go of my hand, suddenly the softness was gone. Garrett opened the door for me and I walked out hearing a loud bang when I left.

As I was walking, I stared at my hand. It was still a little red from Garrett holding it long but that's not what bothered me. It was the fact that I still felt the softness when he first grabbed my hand. No, No, No I was going crazy. I must have not gotten enough sleep because I did not just say Garrett hand were soft.

* * *

 **Garrett Pov**

I stared at the empty house in front of me, It was so lonely. I watched as this family was crumbled apart, I watched everything crumble. I turned around to the door and shook my head. Who did Watson think she was, I brought her here and this is how she treats me. Though something didn't feel right.

No, I wasn't going to go not this time. No matter how much it eats me alive I will not go. I am going to stay in this lonely house and just watch some t.v. As I started to walk to my couch, my stomach was twisting. Forget staying I had to go, I ran up to my car keys and took it with me.

Then I started my car and headed down to Watson direction, weren't the closet on living by each other. We were both in the same subdivision it was just that she lives on the other side, though something in my heart is saying that something bad is going to happen.

When I finally caught up with Watson I noticed that she was walking slow with her phone in her hands. I think she was texting but who knows, so if I put in my car in parallel park like so. Then I would be able to get her in the car. As I did my instructions, I took off my seat belt and headed out the car.

I walked over quickly to Lindy and turned her around, which made her gasped in surprise. Anyway as I grabbed her I put her over my shoulders. She started to yell and punch me in the back. I shook my head and walked over to the car, once I made it to the passenger seat, I opened the door and put her in the seat.

I closed the door and went back to my the driver seat. When I got in the car I turned to Watson who crossed her arms and glared at me. Then she threw a punch at my arms, ''Ow.'' I faked but that didn't stop her for throwing more and more punches. She was doing this on purpose and was trying to give me pain.

''I!'' She screamed and threw another punch at my arms. ''Hate!'' Then she threw more multiples punches at my arm. ''You!'' I was getting then mad at her words. The next punch she threw, Instead of hitting me I grabbed her wrist hard and pulled herself closer to me. I held her wrist in my hand.

Then I stared at her wrist, I moved it closer to my face. I move my hand down so I could look at the line of her vein. I promised myself I would never ever hurt a girl physically in my life. When I grabbed Lindy's wrist that's when I thought I had hurt her. I turn to Lindy who just stared at me in confusion.

I then placed her hand on her lap and started the car locking all the doors. I kept my eyes on the road and avoid any contact to Lindy, my heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty. Did I hurt her? Did I grab her too hard that it made a red mark? Did I forget that she has sensitive skin or something?

Neither of us talked through the whole 10 minute ride, and I was glad it stayed like that. Sometimes Lindy voice really gets to me when it all mad, Though sometimes it makes me want to smile. _Oh gosh what is going through your stupid head Garrett._ I mentally shook my head and continued to drive, pushing away the thoughts.

Once I finally made it to her house, I parked on the side of her house. I didn't unlock the door but just stared at the road. It still shocks me when I always come here. I turn to Lindy who stared at me the whole time. She shook her head and glared at me, I was guessing she was still mad about earlier.

''Open. This. Door. Now.'' She growled with her glare getting more and more effective. I could tell she didn't want to be here with me so I let her wish come true. I unlocked all doors and she made her last glared. She opened her door and closed it harshly that even got me to flinch just a little.

I watched her walk to her door angrily, who did she think she was anyway. I probably wanted to get her more mad, or I would love to see that. I pulled down my window and popped my head out using my famous smirk as I called ''Watson'' name. ''The least you could is give me a thank you kiss.''

I smirked at her and she continued her evil face. Then her eyes moved down at her landscape rock, She looked back at me and smirked. Once I finally knew what was happening I put my head back into the window and headed off as fast as I can. I did not want a rock in my face.

Once I drove back to my house I couldn't help but think about her. _Not this again Garrett didn't you already think about her enough._ This time was different, with the whole pool thing. She really wanted to know all the answers and I couldn't give it to her. No matter how much I wanted to. _No Garrett you know the reason why._

Yeah I did now the reason, I then stopped talking to myself and continued to drive back home. The home I ''Dearly Love'' yep I was being sarcastic. Once I made it back home, I took out the keys and headed inside. I open the door and walked in only to be greeted by my father.

''Hello Garrett, I see Lindy has left unexpected.'' He said drinking his tea, I put my eyebrows together. He wasn't here when Lindy left or was he? I swear the nerve of this guy. I walked closer to him putting all suspicions together as I walked near him. All he did was put his brows up as well.

''Wait you were spying on us when I told you not to, That's sick.'' I said my voice turning hard, My dad simply shrugged his shoulder like a care in the world. I shook my head giving him a glare. He then walked over to the kitchen putting his tea down on the coffee table.

''I wouldn't call it spying, I would call it staring but in my terms though, other terms yes it would be called spying.'' He said turning around to me, I have had enough of my dad tonight that I am just going to let it be. I shook my head and muttered a ''Whatever.'' then I turned around and started to head upstairs.

''Oh Garrett, I hope you don't mind but I am going to talk to Lindy soon.'' That sentence stopped me, I turned around and looked at my father. I could a smirk trying to form around his lips. I knew what he was planning and it wasn't going to happen, not under my watch.

''What about!.'' I shouted and headed back downstairs. I was now facing my father. He knew what he doing to make my temper go crazy. He was trying to trigger me and I wasn't going to control it anymore if he really did talk to her. He acts so innocent and helpless but he isn't.

''Oh you know the typical, The news and weather. Oh and some unfinished secrets someone has been hiding.'' He says with a sizzle and put his fit over his chin. He think he can do anything he wants and has his ways to everything. My eyes bulged and I grabbed my father shirt making his face go near me.

''You wouldn't! father if you knew what's best for you, then you will not go near Lindy at anytime!'' I hissed at him and he pushed me off of him. He looked at me then a his ruffled shirt. He tried to fix his shirt by going over it with his hands. I rolled my eyes at his stupid habits, My dad looked at me and smirked.

''I see where you are coming from son, but we had a deal and you betrayed it.'' My dad accused but he doesn't know the full story. No one know the full story and I am going to keep it like that. I shook my head at him but I could tell he didn't want to believe me in any way.

''I didn't betray shit, I did what I was suppose to do!'' I screamed at my father, I was doing the right thing at least I think I was. My father on the other hand is not accepting my decision I made a couple days ago. He doesn't understand what I do is for my purpose and not his. I was done playing his games.

''I told you not break up with her!'' He screamed at me but he still didn't understand anything. I stared at him, so this is the type of man I call my father. Pathetic right. ''And I told you I was done with this! All of it!'' I screamed back at him, my anger was flaring everywhere and I couldn't control it anymore.

''You! You are going to make things right with her! Or I swear to you I will take your secret information to Lindy!'' He finally told me with a harsh voice then turned around and walked away. He couldn't control me like this, but he also could make things worse in any minute. I headed upstairs to my room to think.

I locked my door and roughly gripped my hair. All these decisions I had to do was getting to me. I wiped my palms over my face feeling the anger still flaming. I walked over to my bed and pulled out a picture of my mom over my pillow case. I stared at the picture of my beautiful mom.

If she was here she would know what to tell me, but I had to do this all alone with no by my side. Then I pulled out another picture of the group that we all took together. Me, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Lindy together looking so happy. Lindy, she looked so gorgeous and so happy that day.

I grinned at that picture, I knew what I had to do. Even if it was going to ruin everything more, I had to it was the only way. I grabbed my phone and searched for her name, Once I pressed call it went to voicemail. ''Uh, hey Meghan I was thinking.. and we need to talk about us. Call me back if you can.''

This could be the worst mistake of my life, but it's better than letting Lindy finding out my secret.

 **So Garrett has a secret now and it seems like an intense Larrett scenes. I think I got Garrett's dad a pretty good image of how he acts around his poor son Garrett. The next couple of chapters are going to get good I promise you guys will love it. I was actually thinking of having this chapter to get between 15-20 chapters.**

 **Now I just want to talk a minute and talk about ''Lindy in the Middle'' It was a great epiosde. I am happy Lindy took the chance to help Garrett get his first girlfriend, although I am upset that she wasn't going to be his first girlfriend. Cross our fingers that ''Lindy breaks Garrett'' will have them realize their feelings for each other.**

 **That's all I have to say for right now, Now onto the reviews.**

 **Thank you for reviewing:**

 **-Guest: Updated request covered.**

 **-Guest: : Lol I know right Riod boy and Like an Hemorid made my dad. Lol thank you for reviewing! You are Amazing!**

 **-Guest: I am glad that you enjoyed part 2**

 **-Whit: Thank you! but writing own books would need true talent and I don't really see it on my. Smurf. But thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Rita563: Well I certainly hoped you enjoyed the swimming scene before it went to crisis. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Snowstyle: Aww thank you very much, I have very much enjoyed reading your review. Your word mean a lot to me and a Larrett kiss will um.. Come soon which will be in Chapter_. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Aww thank you very much! I am glad that you really enjoy my story. Thank you for reviewing, you are awesome!**

 **-Guest: Thank you and I know how annoying Cliffhanger could be but don't worry there isn't much in this story lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Toni: Thank you and I know right, I just feel that Larrett should be the center of attention for once, they are an amazing ship. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Lover: Yep for my poorly mistake I did post part 3 instead of part 2 but hey at least part 3 is here! Thank you reading and enjoying this story!**

 **-Princess: I know right! I felt my heart literally pump if that happened in I didn't do it, I would literally jump off a cliff from all the feels Lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-RandomGirlPerson: Aww now I feel bad there was no swimming scene for the second but hopefully this one helped. Trust me I hate cliffies too! but I needed at least one. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thank you very much, Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Hello: Again Thank you for reviewing that I made an mistake. I felt bad that I misplaced the chapters but it does mean a lot, so thank you very much.**

 **Thank you all for the amazing reviews, I am glad people are really enjoying this story. I will try to post a new chapter sometime this week like I said before I have been having really bad troubles with my life so I apologize for the late update. I hope you guys will understand and not hate me too much for this.**

 **Thanks for reading. Love you guys! See you in Chapter 7: My feelings were increasing Pt.1.**

 **-Kristina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I am sorry about the very slow update. I have been on track lately with everything going around me that I forgot to post a new chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. About my CAT scan and any of you guys are wondering what could be the problem well here it is..**

 **When I went to the hospital, my pediatric doctor noted to give me a IV shot with contrast in it. They thought it could better results about my problem. I was stressed out because the hospital didn't call for 3 days and when they did, I have never felt so relived in my life. It was shown that I had a arachonid cyst (A bone with fluid in it) in the lower part of my brain. They said it was no cause of my brain or anything else near it.**

 **When I went to a specialist, she said that we could remove the cyst but she said it wasn't big and it didn't cause any damage. My doctor believed that I had tension headache but she said she hasn't seen one that last so long like mine, Which got me stressed out more but it was all solved by taking medicines for it.**

 **I will once again to stick with my word and say this cause I mean it, I have no more appointments, no more hospitals so I am free now. I will post more chapter because I am almost finished with this story. Thank you for all the support. Now onto the real chapter of it, Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: My feelings Were Increasing Pt.1**

 **Lindy Pov *Couple days later***

These past couple days I haven't talked to anyone. Like Logan when I try to get near him he wont even look at me. I just think he isn't over the conversation that Garrett told him over the phone. Every time I want to talk to him he just ignores me or tells me that he s busy and can't. He told me that the whole time.

My parents weren't helping either, there fights were getting more and more extreme. The other day my mom decide that she was going to stay at her mom house to cool down. They both were officially done with each other, If they do get a divorce I really wouldn't care anymore at this point.

Then there is Garrett, the person I hate and never want to talk too. There's a problem though, I can't get him out of my head. Yep you heard it, the one person I never want to think about, is whom I was thinking about these 3 days. It was like he was right here next to me, Ugh stupid Garrett.

I don't know why I couldn't get him away from my thoughts but he just is. Then when he said all those things to me in the water got me more frustrated, but also making me think about him more. Then there was the time where he touched my face, I still couldn't get that feeling out of my head.

The way he touched my hand with softness in it, It was like he was back again. Like I felt him come back to the old him, the one everyone cared about. Okay, Okay Lindy you just might be going crazy. You haven't took your crazy pills yet. Yep that was it because no way I just said all those things.. Right.

''Come on, Dad wants me to take you to school.'' Logan appeared with a blank expression on his face, with his voice it was different. It was rude and commanding, but that's what I deserve, right all the hate for me. It all the time I could never get any love around here besides hate. I dealt with it though every time.

''Okay. I'll be out in a minute.'' My voice was low and soft at the same time. I didn't want to fight anymore with Logan so i'm trying to be nice as possible. I wanted to show him that I did care about him as my brother for the most. Logan looked guilty but was washed off with a nod and small shrug.

Before I walked out my room, I stared at myself through the mirror. I was a nothing, no one has ever cared about me. I had bags under my eyes because I could never get out the demons in my head. They were everywhere and I was alone to face it, I acted so happy and calm but I never was.

I shook my head and walked out of room. I headed downstairs to meet up with my brother who hates me. Parent that never care about me, but that was the thing they don't care about either me or Logan. I could tell even Logan feels the same pain that I feel every time. He knows what I am dealing with and I know the same with him too.

We drove without talking, this time instead of staring out the window. I stare at Logan through the side view mirror as he drove. He looked exhausted, I could still see the bags under his eyes. I guess he really wanted to talk about our parents that day. I wanted to that day but he wouldn't let me that same day.

Then when we made it to school, I didn't hesitate to leave the car as fast as I could. I walked in the building and walked to Mrs.S classroom. I was having a pretty hard day today so all I wanted to do is get this school over with. When I walked in the classroom I was stopped by my two friends, Erin and Sammi.

So I guess it's my turn to explain, well after a the group was crumbled and teared apart, I didn't really have anyone. I was alone at lunch and would never hang out with really anyone. One day back in class I guess I could say I met Erin and Sammi from not even know they existed. I was alone and really couldn't pay attention to anyone during that time.

Well since that day we all have been good friends, I'm even friends with their friends. They were both so sweet to me and took me into their own group, I felt bad and told them that I was okay but I guess they never take no for a chance. So now I was surrounded by amazing friends of theirs, I was happy during the time but now something really doesn't feel right.

Erin was a tall skinny, long brown haired with light-brown eyes, She had the most perfect teeth, all thanks to braces. She had a tan like she was always in the sun. You could say she was gorgeous. Sammi was also tall skinny, short blonde/brown hair ,with blue ocean eyes. She wears glasses sometimes if she really needs it. Sammi was fair skin, not to tan but not pale. She was gorgeous too.

''Lindy, I am so glad you are here. How about we go somewhere else.'' Sammi said with a nervous smile, Erin and Sammi stood next to each other blocking my way to see anyone. I put my eyebrows together as I stared at both of them. I didn't know what they were up to but I was going to find out, I knew these two and they are hiding something.

''Why? and why are two standing next to each other like that? Is there something going on?'' I asked my two friends, with a suspicious look on my face. Then Erin and Sammi both starred at each other, then at me with the same nervous smile. I knotted my eyebrows again by their weird reaction. Okay something is really up.

''Whatt.. wereee nott.'' They both said at the same time, I crossed my arms and looked at them again with a smirk on my lips. ''Um. Lindy nothing is going on I just think we should come back when class starts.'' Erin said with a full on smile on her mouth, Then she stepped forward and grabbed my arm trying to lead me out.

''Hey! Watson get your ass over here!'' An angry voice roared around the room, I turned around and moved Erin out of my way. There she was Meghan Murray, with the angriest face on her. I put my eyebrows together at her and looked at Sammi and Erin who looked guilty. I walked up to Meghan and faced her.

''What do you want Meghan?'' I asked with annoyance, she was really getting on my case lately. Her attitude and her being so bossy, god how could Garrett even like her in the first place. _you getting jealous Linds._ No I do not get jealous over anyone. Especially not over Garrett and Meghan relationship.

''Oh nothing but I'm just wondering what did you do the weekend? Most likely on Saturday?'' I rolled my eyes at her, today was Wednesday, Why does she need to know what I did 4 days ago. Meghan turned to one of her fake friends and smirked at her. What did I do on Sat.. Oh yeah that's right, I was with the devil.

''Nothing important, just with a fri.. somebody.'' I quickly stopped when I was going to use the word ''Friend'' Garrett is not my friend and he never will be. Meghan looked at me and raised her eyebrows suspiciously. What was she thinking in her stupid brain of hers. Gosh I really need to calm down.

''Whose was that somebody, maybe somebody we know. It's not going to kill us if you say who.'' I knew what she was doing, she wants to make drama like her little ass always does. I was tired of her and everyone else, I can't just be left alone. I glared at Meghan, she wasn't going to get the best of me. I am the best of me.

''I don't think you know him Meghan, actually I don't think any boys name in this classroom.'' I smirked and crossed my arms, Meghan then glared hard at me. She then took a deep breath and smiled fake at me. Gosh I hated her smile, she acts so innocent and fake that only like that talk about people and make drama.

''Maybe you are right Watson, though I do know a specific name I think you might know him, Garrett. Yeah remember him sweetie.'' So she did know what I did on Saturday, but she wants to seem like I will tell her anything. I made my smirk into a thin line, I felt some anger rush through me when she smirks like that.

''Yeah I know him Meghan, We are partner. Oh but you must have forgotten that right sweetie. I mean you don't have the brightest head.'' Meghan looked like she wanted to rip someone heads off. Her face was pure red and her fits were clenched, in general she didn't look the happiest when I told her that sentence.

''Okay, cut the bullshit Watson! why were you at my boyfriends house on Saturday!'' There she is, the real Meghan. See she likes to play with people first, she wants them to admit what they did wrong. I'm not that type of person and I will never be. Meghan didn't make me fool, I only got the best of her and made her admit instead of me.

''Okay Meghan if you must know, Me and your ex-boyfriend were just working on a project together.'' I corrected her because I know for sure that they are not back together. Meghan stared at me weirdly, then stared at her friend with an eyebrows raised. I looked confusingly at Sammi and Erin who bit their lips.

''Ex, My dear, dear Watson. Me and Garrett aren't ex's. I know your head wants that, but this is the real world.'' This time it was turn to put my eyebrows together, Are they back together? Maybe they just got back together. For some reason I wanted to rip off Meghan's head when she told me that. God I am having a really bad temper.

''You know it's okay to accept that you are not with him Meghan, I get it. You broke up with him and now you want him back.'' I told her and she just kept on raising her brows. I feel like something is going not right, Why was everyone staring at me like I have went crazy. Meghan moved closer to me and glared at me.

''Okay Watson, I don't know what shit your making up now, but get this through you blonde skull, Me and Garrett are together.'' Meghan hissed at me and I glared at her. Wait why couldn't I just accept this? Why did I care so much that I have to say they are ex's? Did they get back together? I am I just going crazy.

''Whatever Meghan, so you brought me all the way here to tell me that you are with Garrett and what we did on Saturday.'' I crossed my arms and frowned at Erin and Sammi because of this crap. Meghan snapped her finger and put her palm out backwards. Some girl put a phone on her palm then Meghan showed me it.

''Well if you two were just busy working on Saturday, then you can explain this to me.'' I looked at the picture, it was picture of me and Garrett in the pool together. I was laughing and Garrett was grinning. I actually like the picture it's cute. I stared back at Meghan who smirked at me and returned the phone to the girl.

''First off we were swimming, nothing wrong with that cause you two weren't even together at the time.'' I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. I watched as she took deep breaths, and smiled again fake at me. Girls were looking at me like I couldn't give up the fact that they were together.

''Okay listen here Watson and listen closely, We have been together for a year now. Never broke up. So it was wrong if you two did go swimming together. Do you understand now.'' Her tone was harsh and she hissed at me many times. I moved my eyes at space, then I realized something. But I had to be wrong.

If Meghan and Garrett are together and never broke up, that means that he lied to me. I saw the text though, it doesn't make sense. He lied to me but how? I felt my heart ping when I knew he lied to me. It hurt me for some reason, I looked at Meghan and glared at her. God I hate her so much, she thought she was better then anyone, when she is not.

''Okay Meghan! I don't even care anymore! You have been in my back lately and it's starting to really piss me off!'' My voice was raised, I was tired of her. Meghan glared at me and her face turned red. I kept my ground, I wasn't scared of Meghan and I wasn't afraid to slap her.

''Well if you just back off my boyfriend, then I would be off your back!'' Meghan screamed at me. Mrs.S finally came into the room when the bell ranged and tried to separate us when she heard us scream. I didn't move and neither did Meghan, screw getting suspended, I want to kick this girls ass for being the most annyoingest person ever.

''It's not my fault that we have to work with each other! We are partners! Two people working with each other! That's all were doing.'' My voice was getting sore now from my harsh tone. I just can't help it, she is worse than Garrett. God I wondered how it would be like working with her instead of Garrett. Horrible is what I got.

''I know you Watson, you are probably doing more than working. Just know this if you guys are doing more, Garrett will always run back to me. No matter what.'' Meghan said and I rolled my eyes at her. No one ever understands that nothing will ever happen between me and Garrett. We are opposite now.

''Listen to me Murray, this us just doing a project. Nothing is going on between us, I would never.. God just believe that!'' Meghan didn't look she bought anything I just said. Mrs.S was now watching it, some teacher she wanted to know drama instead of stopping it. I looked around to see out whole class circled around us.

''Why would I ever believe you? Garrett told me all the lies that you make up.'' My breath was held, Garrett said that about me. My anger was boiling, he would never say that about me. Not after what happen on Saturday, God why can't I just get him out of my head. His stupid hands and voice, God I hate him.

''I knew him better than you Meghan and I know he would never say that about me. Even if he did leave me.'' My voice did break a little when I said that. I was glad no one caught it though, I didn't want to seem weak in front of Meghan Murray. She was nothing to me, I don't even care about her.

''That's is right, he left you! He left you so he could be with me. You are nothing to him.'' She was right, I was nothing to him. I haven't been since a year. He did leave me to be with Meghan and that did hurt me badly. Though its something that I still don't believe, I don't believe he really did leave me for Meghan, something had to happen.

''You are right Meghan, for once in your life. You are right but answer me this, if I really didn't mean anything to him, then why did we go swimming together? I mean you guys were still together? so why?'' I was playing with her, I wanted to see how much her reaction would be for this. Meghan's eyes darted everywhere thinking of an answer.

''I don't know Watson, you probably bribe him or something because I know my Garrett wouldn't swim with you.'' I smirked at her, she doesn't even know her own ''boyfriend'' was the one who wanted to go with me. God she is going to hate it when I tell her, or should I be a good person and not tell her. Fuck being a good person i'm going to tell her.

''I didn't bribe him Meghan, but your Garrett was the someone that wanted to go swimming with me. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me.'' I wanted this to be over, I know I hated her but I wanted this to stop. I turned to Mrs.S who just kept looking between me and Meghan and I shook my head at her. When did teachers start liking to see drama.

''Why am I at you with this! Just stay away from Garrett or I swear to you Watson!'' Meghan screamed at me and I rolled my eyes at her. Did this girl seriously forget that we are still partners and that we still have a project to do together. I turned to Mrs.s and raised my brow at her and all she gave me was a roll eye. Geez when did she become mean.

''What Meghan! What because I know for a fact you can't do anything to me! We. Are Partners. Get It.'' My voice hissed at Meghan, I am just going to say this once, Me and Garrett are just partner people get that into your dirty little head. Meghan rolled her eyes at me still not dealing with the fact or statement I just told her.

''You don't know what I am capable of doing Watson, If I were I would go on your knees and beg.'' Meghan smirked and my face started to get hot. See this is the type of person that needs to get slapped. The way she acts, like she is goddess. That she is the queen in our school, let me tell you something, she is no stupid queen.

''This is why a lot of people hate you Meghan! You do this and act like you should be honored! but I know why you do this.'' I wanted to play inside her head like she does to everyone. I wanted to trigger madness so she knows she isn't the best. I wanted to do everything to hurt her like she has done to mean for the past week.

''Enlighten me Watson, why do I do this?'' Meghan told me, I stared around the room. Everyone was still here but there's one person I didn't see, Garrett. I don't know where he is, maybe he is just late. Maybe something happened to him? Wait why am I ever worrying about him, I shouldn't care what he is even doing.

''Your angry and you want to take on different people, just like how you got mad at me for being with Garrett on Saturday. You want to act all threaten but you're mad and scared.'' That was the truth to me, she was scared and she is mad. Not the mad where she acts all tough, but the mad where she is jealous. She knows she is not better than people and that's whats get her mad.

''You don't know what you are talking about Watson, if anything you are scared of what I can do to you.'' This is a side people want to see and want to be scared of. When she glares, her hand gesture and the way she moves her eyes as she might kill someone. I wasn't scared of this side, I was pretty amused that her acting is working great for her.

''I'm not scared Meghan you are, Your scared that Garrett will fall for me. You don't want to threaten me, you want to show me that your scared in a different way, I could tell.'' People are starting to shout, they think a fight will happen. I'm not the type of person who fights someone on the spot, I don't do that and I'm not going to do that.

''Garrett is not going to fall for you Watson, He would never fall for you.'' I knew that, but I always knew that stuff like this would get in Meghan's head. Mrs.S finally calmed down the student but never separated us yet. In fact she actually made a student close the door and lock so no other teacher would come on. I just shook my head.

''Why? does that make you mad Meghan? Do you feel jealously that it might come true. Just admit it Meghan you feel jealous.'' I crossed my arms and smirked at her. Her eyes started to roam around the class, she didn't know an answer for this. She was going to say something stupid that is going to make the situation harder for her.

''You can never make me feel jealous Watson, even if you did tried.'' I rolled my eyes at her, I had to prove to her that she was jealous so she can stop with all the bullshit. I had one thing in my mind but it would never work, I took in a deep breath. How was I going to prove it to her? I don't even have an answer myself.

Suddenly someone was knocking in the back room door, we all gasped and turned around. We had some student to open the door, only to reveal the one and only Garrett Spenger. When he first walked in he looked confused by the people circling around me and Meghan, I turned back to Meghan and gave a tiny smirk.

''Is that so.., well how about I prove it.'' My tiny smirk turned into a famous smirk shouting. I turned around and passed through many people, I could hear Meghan calling my name but I just ignored her and kept walking. As less people came I felt my heart race faster, this was going to prove it to her.

''Spenger!'' I screamed, and moved away from more people. God is this really how big our class is. When I finally escaped all of the students, I stared what is in front of me. I marched up feeling more of heart race, this is not going to effect you Lindy. Remember that, he was the reason for so much things. If this happens, I feel nothing.

I walked to Garrett who was leaning against the door, looking at me weirdly. When I finally reached close to me, I heard him say was ''Hey Watson.'' As soon I finally close, I whispered something that he could only hear. ''Shut up.'' Then I grabbed Garrett's face and crashed my lips to him. My heart bursting instead of keeping calm.

I could tell that he was surprised, but not even seconds later he kissed back. He grabbed my waist and I pulled his collar hard, pushing myself closer to him. The one boy that I hate was on my mind for a week but now was the boy I was kissing. I then felt his soft lips move to mine, It gave me pleasure all over body.

His tongue moved to my bottom lip, asking for an entrance and like the fool I was gave it to him. I tilt my head making the kiss deeper. Then I finally heard all the gasps and the scream from Meghan. I smirked over Garrett's lips, I knew this would work. I pulled away from Garrett, my breath was shorten from that kiss. It was uhh.. good.

I turned around, the students have moved so now only I could face Meghan. ''I think that's all the prove you are getting.'' Then I saw it, tears streaming down her face, she looked heartbroken. I felt my breath caught even, then Meghan shook her head and ran off the other way of the front door. I watched her leave feeling guiltiness in my body.

Students looked at me like I was a horrible person, right now I felt like I was. I don't know why she acted like that, I have never seen that way of her. I turned around and pushed Garrett out of my way. I left the classroom, walking away slowly from it. I didn't dare look back, my heart was throbbing and pumping out of my chest.

I felt someone grab my hand and make me turn around. ''What was that?'' Garrett told me. I looked at him, he was curious but I could tell he wanted an answer. My lips were still tingling, I could still feel the way he held me. The way he put his arms around me, he wanted me to be safe. I could tell just by the way he kissed me.

''What was what. I mean it was no harm, but I seriously can't believe you thought I fell for that.'' I stepped closer to Garrett, he even looked more curious. I just realized how much him and Meghan both deserve each other. They are both complete liars and like to think everything is suppose to surround them.

''Fell for what.'' I looked at him and then stepped even more closer to him. I was tired of him, I can't handle him anymore. I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder. I brought myself up to his ear and whispered. ''The fact that all you do is lie to me, next time you try to lie to me at least make it more convincing.''

I pulled away, and he looked behind him to the classroom. He understood what I was talking about, When he turned back to me, I was so done with everything that I just walked away. I walked away today, for the one I just got out of here I did, it's not like anyone cares anyway. I was alone and now I feel it's going to be official for a while now.

Maybe I was a horrible person after all. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed Garrett to prove anything. Maybe my heart did race. Maybe for the first time in that kiss, I felt warmness and softness. Maybe after all this, the only one person I am really going to think about is the person I kissed. Maybe I wasn't going crazy after all with all these feelings.

Just Maybe.

 **Ladies and gentleman we finally got our first Larrett kiss. Not something maybe most of you guys thought but I actually got this idea from a tv show that I used to love but it got canceled so i'm like, 'How about I use the same scene but put the IDDI characters instead' Anyways that was the kiss and I hope you guys now will truly forgive me.**

 **Now I am going to say that next chapter will be pretty extreme or intense. Most of you will love it or most of you will be shock. Either way I can not wait until that chapter happens. Again I apologize for the wait of the new chapter but I am officially back and am willing to finish this story in the middle of August.**

 **Now thank you to all the reviewers and supporters:**

 **-Guest: Update request accepted Lol.**

 **-Anon: Thank you! I am addicted to reviews lol**

 **-Princess: Thank you! and that was a pretty intense but I would say a couple of more chapters are going to hit the spot! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thank you for your support! and I am loving any Larrett scenes too! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Yep Migraines are bad but it was just tension headache which sound familiar in a way lol. Thanks for liking the chapter and I feel like same with Garrett lol I love that movie! Anyway thanks for the support and reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thank you and here the more you have been asking for lol.**

 **-Guest: Thank you and Lindy and Garrett will have the off and on hatred and love side, just wanted that to be clear with that. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Biggest fan: Thank you for liking the story, I appreciate it very much and this is what happen but just wait for the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much for the support, everything went well like I hoped for. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Andrea: Thank you for liking it, every time I write I just want to be good so I'm like 'will the reader like the scenes or nah' and with Garrett's dad, there's always something with a creepy dad if you ask me. Lol thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Rita563: Garrett's secret is pretty interesting actually and you will find out the reason why he hides, bot just from Lindy but from the whole group. There's always a story to tell when someone keeps a secret. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Well I couldn't wait any longer for you to read it Lol.**

 **Thank you to all the people reviewing and again I truly feel bad about this whole thing. I will try to update this coming up Saturday of not that day then Monday for sure. This chapter was something that I loved writing for a odd reason, I just thought that I should the emotions over the table. I don't even know but it's just a feeling.**

 **Again thanks for all the support I got and I will see you guys in Chapter 8: My Feelings Were Increasing Pt.2.**

 **-Kristina**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back guys and I just want to say that I loved all the reviews you guys sent me, I mean that chapter was pretty crazy and I guess it was all due to Lindy/Garrett/Meghan relationship. Now I want you all to know if you ever read ''The closer We Are'' Haley was seen as an innocent girl in the end, well Meghan is not innocent. She is like this for a reason and you will find out why she is such a brat in a couple more chapters.**

 **Now I am laid back because today is my BIRTHDAY and I wanted to wait because this is honestly my favorite chapter that I have written. I hope you guys will like it because there is a treat in the end, Oh and like I said a couple chapters ago. A IDDI main character is coming back and now you have to guess during the this chapter or wait to you'll see the end of this chapter.**

 **Now onto this chapter, Hope you guys will enjoys from your one and only birthday girl..**

 **Chapter 8: My feelings Were Increasing Pt.2**

 **Garrett Pov**

I watched as Lindy walked away from me leaving me surprised, What is her deal anyway. First i'm late because Meghan texted me saying that she had me cover to be late, then the minute I walk I am lip locked with Watson. Not that I didn't like the kiss, it was hot and surprisingly sweet. If I need to be honest it's something I wanted to do for a while.

Then when I saw Meghan crying, I knew in that moment that she was playing it. For the longest I knew Meghan, I knew every trick she does to make people believe it. As I walked back to class, all I heard how terrible Lindy was. That she was the word I hate and would never accused, ''Slut and whore'' I stared at everyone in front of me and clenched my jaw.

''Hey! Why don't you people stop gossiping and learn for once in your life!'' I screamed at the class, they all stared at me. Girls glared at me and boys shook their head. Then a paper ball was thrown to my neck. ''Hey who threw that.'' I touched the back of my neck and turned to see Mrs.S who was crossing her arms at me. Seriously can't this teacher quit.

I shook my head and headed out the door, I walked the only place that Meghan will never get out. The girls restroom, you know to put on make up and do her hair. I really don't understands girls sometimes. I walked in a care of the world, as I stepped in I saw Meghan smirking at me through the mirror. I shook my head and glared.

''Anyone who is in here, Get out!'' I screamed and looked under the stalls, for my lucky case there was no one in here. I walked to the door and locked it. Meghan was still smirking at me while putting on lip gloss. I grabbed Meghan and made her turn around to me. I knew her games and they worked on other people but not me.

''Isn't it nice when your popular and people would only believe you.'' Meghan said smiling at me, She then ran her finger around my clenched jaw. I growled at her for it, she was not going to take this well. I hated the way she acted, all things have to be about popularity. She could never really give up that, all the fame she wants.

''Okay cut it Meghan, what happened when I wasn't there in class?'' My voice was firm and stern. Meghan continued with the smug on her face. I didn't know why people were bashing on Lindy and I don't like it, at all. I knew this had to be Meghan's plan, she always does something like this just to get me irritated.

''Oh you know the usual, Watson couldn't deal with the fact that she had to stay away from you.'' So this is why people were looking at her weirdly. It's not like it's her fault anyway, this is a partner project. You know where two people _have_ to work together in order to finish it. I leaned forward to Meghan and gave her a deadly stare.

''We are partners. You could never get that over your skull could you. For once give it up.'' I hissed at her, and banged my fits on the counter top of the sink. Meghan didn't look like she bought anything. This is exactly why I wanted to be done with her, but I couldn't do it for many reasons.

''No, Watson needs to give it up. All she does is like to make drama, I mean she couldn't even leave my boyfriend alone.'' Meghan came closed to me and played with the tips in the back of my neck. My anger flared, Lindy doesn't do any of it. If anything Meghan like to make drama. I gave Meghan another glare before responding to her.

''She doesn't do any of it and you know it! Just leave her alone and she will do the same with you, I have to go.'' I told her grabbing her wrist lightly and putting it back on her side. Meghan stared at me, I shook my head and head to the door. ''If you go to her, I swear to you Garrett.. I'll tell her the secret.''

I clenched my jaw again, everyone just wants to use my secret to get whatever they want. I turned around to Meghan and crossed my arms. ''And if she does find out, so what. This secret is not about me mostly it's about you.'' Meghan huffed and put a palm on her forehead, I smirked at her when I knew I caught her.

''Now, you never do that shit again. I knew you were faking it. Being you won't admit to the students but I'll find a way to make people believe.'' I told her with a determination voice. Meghan signed and put her lips together, ''You better try hard then because, me and you are the only ones who knew I faked it.''

I shook my head at her, I'll find a way. This isn't for Lindy at all. I unlocked the door and held the knob until Meghan opened her mouth again. ''You really love her don't you. I mean even if we are together, it's always going to be her. Isn't it.'' There was jealously in her voice when she told me. I didn't know if I love her but there is something about her.

''Just.. stay out of her way, I never liked seeing people get hurt and I know you do too.'' I told her not facing her, I finally walked out the bathroom. I stared at the walls of this school, this was different. My heart raced when all I heard in the hall ways is about Lindy. So rumors do travel this fast, This isn't right and not for Lindy.

I walked in Mrs.S room but only to grab my backpack. Then I walked out, I was going to her. Even if she did find out about my secret.. No wait that still couldn't happen. What was I even thinking, I need to get the thought out of my head. Lindy is the only person who will not find out about my secret, even if I have to make sure it happens.

 **Lindy Pov**

Once I walked out of the school, I didn't know where I was going. I felt broken and alone that there was no where for me to go. I couldn't go home because no one would even listen to me, I couldn't go to Logan because if he found out about the kiss, which will be pretty soon. He will freak out and probably yell at me for even kissing Garrett.

Where do I even go, I had no place to go and just to talk. I was lonely and with no one, my eyes started to water. Who was I to think I could make anything better, all I do is make peoples life miserable. I didn't know where I was going but I just walked, maybe that was something to help. Just to walk away from everything and everyone.

''Watson! Hey I found you.'' That voice shouted and I shut my eyes hard, I didn't not want him to be here. I just wanted to be alone, I felt a tear slip out of my eyes. I felt him grab my arm, when I tried not to turn around I just closed my eyes. I was to weak so Garrett got me to turn around, I opened my eyes to see him look concerned.

''Hey, Why are you crying?'' He then put his hands on my cheek but this time it was different than before. There was a spark when he touched me like that, not like before when I too shock to even react. I wanted to lean into his touch, I wanted to feel safe like when he kissed me. I couldn't though, I have to be alone on this one, I can't open up to anyone.

''Can.. can you just leave me alone.'' My voice broke, it sounded weak and hurt. I felt the pain threw everything, my whole body felt numb as if I was getting needles stick into me. It felt like a knife was plugged into my chest, I was that broken and lonely that no one could ever understand me. Not even my family would notice this.

''Wait, is this.. is this about Meghan. Look just don't worry about her, she was just.. faking it.'' Garrett tried to explain to me. Of course he was probably just trying to trick me into thinking this. I took in a deep breath, why couldn't I just be alone. Just for one day, I just wished I could get out of this world. I hate everything about this world.

''I don't care Garrett! Can you just leave me alone! God you are the reason for everything, this is all your fault!'' I screamed at him. All the anger I had been bulging in was finally out. Garrett stared at me with shock and surprises. He didn't look mad not like he used too. I stared at him weirdly, I just hoping for him to yell at me or something.

''Okay, fine. I just wanted to help but forget it. I'll see you later.. Watson.'' He nodded his head, bit his teeth showing the bone popping out of his side jaw. I watched him turn around and walk away. His answer left me shucked, Why can't I just hate him like I used to do? I started to walk away too but turned around a little, just to see if he was really gone and he was.

Then my phone started to buzz, I pulled out and got a random message. It was a voice recording, I played it and started to listen to it. It was Garrett talking to Meghan, then he told her to leave me alone. Then there was something about a secret that got me interested. It ended with my throat caught when Meghan asked if he loved me.

He just told her to leave me alone. I ended and put my phone away, I took a sly deep breaths. I was wrong, I thought Garrett was the bad guy when all he ever tries to do is help me. I was the one pushing the good away, I was horrible. I felt tears drop down my face, I let the only person who wanted to help me get away. I needed to fix this fast.

Then I started to walk to his house, I needed to fix this and fast. Though there was still something that bugs me, that there was a secret that Garrett doesn't want me to find out. After 10 minutes of walking I finally made it to Garrett's house, I noticed the door was wide open which got me confused.

I walked in slowly and closed the door slowly, I noticed a vast was on the floor. Then I turned my head to see some punches in the wall. When I walked further down, I saw broken frames of Garrett's dad shattered and torn. Then I suddenly head some noises from Garrett's room, it was hard steps and grunting.

I then walked up his stairs, as I came to Garrett's room I saw the door was open but not to much. I couldn't see Garrett anywhere, maybe there was a robbery or some killer. Is this why the door was open? Oh my god someone is trying to bust into Garrett's house. Shit, I have to do something. God where is my pepper spray when I need it.

''What are you doing here?'' Then a loud scream escaped my mouth. I didn't even see Garrett come in front of me, or should I say a beaten up..Garrett. Once I took my deep breaths, I stared at Garrett who was shirtless but that didn't matter to me. The thing did was the fact that, he had a bruise on the side of his face, then a scratch on his face. His knuckles were red and scraped and now I am just wonder, what had happen for the last 20 minutes?

''Oh my god! What happen? Who did this to you!'' My voice turned into concerned, Garrett looked down and clenched his jaw lightly. He was not facing me but simply shrugged his shoulders. ''No one you know, I just fought off some guy who wanted to steal something from the outside of my house.'' He told me then walked back into his room.

I still couldn't believe he was okay with this, so he fought off someone who tried to steal something. I walked behind him in his room and grabbed his arm. He turned around to me and clenched his jaw. ''Are you at least okay.'' I put my hand on his cheek, and creased my thumb over his wound. Garrett stared at me and gulped but nodded.

''You still didn't tell me, Why are you here? I thought you didn't my help for anything.'' I moved my hand away, then my breath was caught again. I had to remember what I was here for. ''I..Uh just wanted to apologize for the way I acted, I didn't think anyone wanted to help me.'' I told him slowly with my breath shaking, I felt tears water through my eyes.

''Well you looked like you needed, after everything that happened between you and Meghan.'' Garrett told me and nodded lightly, I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt I was going to exploded and burst. ''I.. I saw the recording.'' I blurted out and opened my eyes, Garrett stared at me. He then walked closer to me.

''I would figure I got the recording too, not to mention 3 minutes after I...'' Garrett rambled on but I didn't care because I interrupted him. ''What is the secret you are hiding from me?'' I didn't care at the moment, what else was in the recording besides that. It seemed important to me and now I was more than curious to find out.

''I'm not hiding a secret.. Uh fuck it. Okay I am but.. I can't tell you.'' His muscles flexed like it was his passion not to tell me. I also something wasn't right about this whole thing, What was the secret anyway? I shouldn't care at all, I was over Garrett for a year now but something made me want to know. Something wanted me to find out.

''So you are admitting that there is a secret but you are not going to tell me.'' My voice came out rough, It didn't make sense at all. If there is a secret about me or me in it then I should be able to know what it is. I looked at Garrett, who looked sort of guilty but also sort of scared. I know I am scary when I get mad. Sue me.

''Uhh. Pretty much.'' He shrugged his shoulder and grinned a little. I glared at Garrett for not telling me anything. I thought he was the one who wants to help me, he is doing a perfect job of not helping me. Maybe this was a mistake to even come here for any answers, Garrett was pretty much a hard head to even tell me the answers I want.

''Wow. Just wow, you really don't want to tell me anything. If you won't tell me anything..then I'm out of here.'' I told him and shook my head at him, Once again I was alone with this. I was ready to leave, I wanted too so badly. Though my feet wouldn't move at all, all because of what Garrett told me.

''Hey look don't go, can't we just talk about this. I want to help you.'' I shut my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't let anyone help me because I was a mess. I think about stuff that people should never think about. I cry to myself at 3 am because I can never be happy, I will always be like this. No matter who much help I get.

''You can't help me if you are not going to tell me anything. You can't.. keep yourself. locked .'' My breath came slow and my voice shuttered mostly. Garrett eyed and clenched his jaw tightly. I didn't know why I said what I just said. I wasn't thinking clearly, Garrett then came closer to me until our chests were touching.

''How am I suppose to tell you anything! I'm not the one who is shutting down everyone, who is trying to help!'' Garrett screamed at me and I felt my eyes water a little. Today is not my day, I wasn't suppose to do anything bad. I was suppose to prove points and it turned into crap. I moved my eyes away from him as I felt my heart break.

''I can't help it! Do you think this is easy for me! You don't understand anything about me.'' I felt my throat go sore, my hands started to shake. My breath was getting more and more slow. I felt my head pump, I was in danger of letting in all in for this one person. Garrett eyes moved to cornered instead of anger.

''Then tell me how I can understand, I can't help you unless you open up to me. I want to help you.'' I shut my eyes tightly feeling tears drop hard down on my cheeks. I felt Garrett moves his hand to wipe my tears, then I felt him move his forehead to touch mine. I leaned in the softness for once in my life, this moment right now.

''I can't, If I let people in all they do is hurt me. You will hurt me.'' I breathed out slowly, I felt my whole body shaking. I was in pain and he wants to help me. I opened my eyes to see Garrett looking at me like I was helpless. That's what I didn't want, I didn't want to see weak or not strong. That's why you never open up to people.

''I would never want to hu..'' I get that all the time, ''I never wanted this or that.'' bullshit. It made me frustrated, I hated this type of people because they never mean it. They don't care but they want to show like there trying to care. I let out a loud ''Stop'' Garrett then stared at me with a confused look on his face.

''This.. this is not the point I'm trying to bring. What I'm trying to find out is the fact that you still lied to me.'' I blurted out and moved my hands to point at him. My frustration moved from caring into suspecting. He hurts more than anyone has ever done in my life. Garrett then brought his hands and ruffled it in his hair angrily.

''I know! Why do you even care so much if I lied to you? that's what I am trying to figure out. I thought you always hated me.'' He said that but in the end I could see a little tiny smirk. I spaced out for a minute. Why did I care so much? Why have I been caring so much these days? I can't even answer myself.

''I don't know Garrett! I wish I knew why but I don't know. It just bugs me that you still lie to me..after everything.'' I thought about my answer. It was a stupid and weak answer. I didn't even know what I was talking about. Maybe it was about me and Garrett getting close again. Maybe it was about something else that bothered me.

''After everything!? Wait is this about the kiss? Remember that I didn't kiss you, it was you who kissed me.'' I rolled my eyes at him, it wasn't about the kiss or at least that's what I thought. Though it did make me frustrated the way Garrett's tone was, It was like he was disgusted into me kissing me. I mean I wasn't that bad and it wasn't my first kiss.

''Then why did you kiss back?'' I questioned him with my voice standing firm. This is ridiculous, I don't even care about the kiss. Or the way he held me, or the way his lips moved with mine, or the fact that it made my heart burst in a mile. Okay maybe I do care about the kiss just a little, but I didn't say I liked it.

''Um. Uh.'' He started and then shuttered. I saw a little blush crept his neck, God I forgot he was even shirtless. I shook my head, this is all stupid. ''This isn't about the kiss Garrett. This is about the secret and lie you told me when you said that Meghan broke up with you.'' I stated and Garrett stared at me with wide eyes.

''Me and Meghan did break up. Didn't you see that text I showed you.'' I let out a growl, he was lying to me again. When will he just quit and admit that he lied to me. Why can't he just tell the truth anyway? It's not like I care that there together anyway. I think that they deserve each other, they are both annoying in many ways.

''Stop! Just stop lying to me! I know you guys never broke up, Meghan told me everything. For once just stop with theses lies.'' My voice craked at the end, I was still dealing with everything. This is about him and not me, I wanted to prove to myself that he was still the was like this. Garrett stepped closer to me as if I needed a hug or something.

''Okay. Look you don't the situation so why don't you calm down. I just.. I can't tell you.'' I shifted my eyes away from him, I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about his secret. I wanted to know so badly how this is suppose to be about me. It seemed really important for me not to find out but something in my heart says that something is off.

''Then I'm done, If you aren't going to tell me then I want to be done with all of this. I'm tired of all of this,.. I need to go.'' I took one last look at Garrett, he was still broken and bruised. I wanted more than anything to figure out this boy in front of me but I couldn't. I reached out and put my hand on his cheek, smothering my thumb underneath his wound.

I took a deep, pulled my hand away and turned around walking away. ''Lindy.'' I stopped at the door when I heard him call my name, the first time I have ever heard him spoke. It was hopeless but also determined. I felt him walk towards me but I did't turn around. ''I'm not done with this, I don't want to fight with you about this stupid secret.''

He then went in front of me, and stared at me. I felt my knees go weak. Was he the only one who actually tries with me. Logan never really cares, my parents never pay attention to me. Is Garrett really the only one who wants to stop this. I looked up at his blue orbs and got lost in them, it was like the answer was right in front of me.

''I hate fighting with you, I hate the secret, I hate not helping you, I hate it all.'' Garrett whispered to me and I felt my breath caught in my throat. He was being serious, He wanted to be there to help me. ''Lindy, What do you want me to do to make you better?'' He stepped even closer to me. Our noses touched and our foreheads were close.

I pushed my body close to his and put my forehead on his. ''I want you to hold me like you want to protect me, I want you to make me feel safe, Like you can only make me feel safe.. I just want you to kiss me.'' I breathed out slowly with my heart raping speed. Garrett then creased my jaw, looking into my eyes then at my lips, his lips then moved to mine making me burst.

I respond back immediately, clutching on his shoulders. His lips moved with mine in slowly, his arms went around me like he wants to protect me. My arms flew around his neck feeling the pleasure and delight of this kiss. I moaned when his moved his hands on my waist, touching me, kissing me like this was suppose to happen.

The suddenly the kiss got hungrier and desperate. His tongue hit my bottom lip and I let him enternace as moved together. He then pushed me back to the wall, my hands were crawling to his chest and abs. I shivered when Garrett brought his hands to my shirt, touching my skin. I felt my whole body went on fire, I have never felt like this before.

I then felt Garrett moves his hands on my thigh and I moaned into his mouth. I felt him grip my thigh and I let my thigh move around his hips as he held me against the wall, The kiss got hot and steamy in seconds and I loved all of it. I kissed him harder and pulled his neck so we could be closer than we are right now. I need to know that he was actually here for me.

Garrett moved his lips to my neck, sucking on each spit while I clawed my hands in his hair. Garrett grunted at me but continued to kiss my neck, ''Garrettt'' I moaned when he hit the sensitive spot of my neck. Garrett then suddenly stopped kissing me and looked up at me, his blue eyes wondering me. ''You are so beautiful Lindy.''

He told me creasing my cheek. I didn't know what to say to him, it was the first time and it caught me. I looked into his eyes and pulled his head closer to mine kissing him. I put all the thing that he did for me in that kiss, I put all the softness in that kiss, I put everything that I could in that kiss. It felt right in my heart, this moment felt right.

Then I felt him pull my hand and pull it on his chest, over his heart. It was racing fast under my hand. I pressed my hand harder to his chest still feeling the pump of his heart. He was affected to this and I was too. I grabbed his hand and just held as we continued to kiss. He was there for me and I am here for him right now.

I didn't know what I was doing, I was kissing Garrett. Someone who ruined me and ruined the group, and here I was kissing him like I needed too. That's the problem, I wanted to kiss him like I need to. I want to feel like I need to be protected in a way no one else could protect. I wanted to feel special and Garrett was making me feel special but it was a wrong special.

I pulled away from him breathless of that kiss, I looked at him breathing heavily. ''I. Uh have to go. This shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry.'' I pushed myself off him and started to walk with everything I needed to leave. I speed walked as fast as I could, once I made it downstairs I heard calling my name.

''Lindy, come on just don't go, okay lets just talk about it.'' I didn't turn around to him, my heart was racing. I wanted to stay but I knew I had to leave. I felt a tear drop to my eye when his voice sounded so innocent. I took a deep breath my voice shaky. ''I'm sorry, but I have to go.'' I let out and went to the front door closed it behind me.

I stared at the houses in front of me, I was still broken and lonely. I didn't want to go home because I was afraid, I was afraid of what Logan will think of me. I was afraid of what my parents might decide today. I was afraid of myself and couldn't open to anyone beside one person I knew. I could open open up to _her._ I had to try something.

I was tired of feeling this way and I needed to talk to someone. I took a deep breath and headed to _her_ house, I haven't talked to her in a year but now I need to. I needed to talk to someone and she can understand me. I am hoping she still doesn't hate me, but I wouldn't blame if she does hate me. I did leave _her_ and it was for a stupid reason.

After 15 minutes of finding _her_ house, here I was standing in front of _her._ I needed to do this, for me and to open up to someone. I was a messed up person, no one has ever tooken up the effort to help me like Garrett did today. I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. I forced a innocent smile when _her_ mom opened the door for me.

''Hi Mrs. Delfano, I'm sorry to show up randomly but I really need to talk to Delia.''

 **So now you know who will coming back in the new chapter of this, I am so excited to see your guys reaction to Lindy and Delia's interaction. I will just warn any of you guys there is no Larrett or Lindy/Logan meetings, only mentions for both of them. Now like I have said many times before, there are reasons for Lindy to see Delia and not Jasmine and you will find out next chapter.**

 **I forgot to mention, who loved the make out session I put in. I don't even know why but I felt like it was the right moment because Garrett finally said Lindy's first name, in her face. I mean if you noticed I let Garrett call her ''Watson'' and this chapter just felt like something to be right since Lindy was hurting through the whole chapter.**

 **Now for the review times:**

 **-Guest: It's funny because I wanted a teacher who is a stick up to be like this in the chapter, I agree with you one three things also, does need a slap or two or three. does need to be in love with Lindy and 3. Your chapter request is here like now. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thank you!**

 **-Jeremy: Thank you and here's the new chapie!**

 **-Guest: The new chapter is updates up to your request.**

 **-Rita563: Yes Meghan is a selfish girl but what can you do, a spoiled girl is always a spoiled girl. With Meghan's story I actually tried to explain her well enough so people could understand so it's great that you know. Oh and the Kiss I know I am dying! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Princess: Aww thank you! I am so glad that you are really willing to read the story. Lindy did feel something but you know Lindy her feelings are hard for her, here your chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-StoriesLover2215: I am so glad you like the story, Larrett is my top hit now! Thanks you reviewing!**

 **-BiggestFan: If that kiss made you die with feels now I wonder what you feel about this chapter, Thank you for the compliments I enjoyed it very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Guest: Now I can't to know what you think lol.**

 **-Guest: Lol thanks, and now all I am wondering is that you figure it out yet? Thanks for** **reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thanks you are amazing!**

 **-Secret Sauze: Lindy is always up to some troubles isn't she. Lol thanks for reviewing.**

 **-Uniquebeauty: Thank you I loved the kiss too, and Meghan is a brat. There are girls like that, just annoy me so much so I know the feeling. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: I was actually going to have a point where Lindy was going to slap Meghan, then make this whole fight scene but then the kiss scene didn't make sense to me. Oh I forgot to mention that the show was R.J Burger from MTV, the show was cancelled after it's second season. Its was a pretty good show actually just not enough views. Though I am over it and thanks for reviewing!**

 **-kidatheart75: Thank you and here is what happened in this chapter, pretty intense. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay that was all the reviews, thank you guys so much for all your love. I am hoping to get too 100 reviews today. I want to say that I want to make a new update on Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks you guys for reading this. This is all I have to say so see you guys in Chapter 9: My Mistakes Are Counted with Lindy/Delia scenes.**

 **-Kristina**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with a brand new chapter that I can not wait till you guys read it. Now all you guys are wondering about Delia and Lindy interaction, it's umm something you might not expect from our one and only Delia. I actually want to explain why I put Delia as the character earlier than Jasmine which will be in the very end.**

 **One more thing before I leave this author note, I loved all you guys reviews. Thank you so much for the birthdays wishes! I loved every single on of them and I could tell you guys got a kicker out of last chapter! I hope you guys will bare with me that there is not Larrett in this chapter but it seems you guys are interseted in Delia so.**

 **Anways, Thank you guys so much and here is your new chapter... ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 9: My Mistakes Are Counted**

 **Lindy Pov**

''Hi Mrs. Delfano, I'm sorry to show up randomly but I really need to talk to Delia.'' My voice was low and it was almost numb with pain. Mrs. Delfano stared at me in shock, probably because I haven't been or seen for the last year. After Mrs.D shock her realization came and smiled sweetly at me, leading me into the beautiful quiet house.

''Of course Lindy, now may I ask what you need her for.'' She asked softly with a sweet soft voice. Delia's mom was always a sweet mom, she was kind and gentle. No matter what she was there for anyone is trouble. I stared at her and gave her a reassuring smile. I didn't want her to think anything wrong about me, but I wouldn't blame her. I did leave her daughter.

''I just need to talk to someone and I thought Delia was the person I should talk to, I'm sorry if this was a bad idea or something I could just leave.'' I said in panic, maybe this was a bad idea. I mean who just shows up after a year just to talk about there feelings. Mrs.D stared at me and gave me a low chuckle.

''No, No not at all. I was just surprise with all that happen last year.. but anyway I'll go and get Delia and you can sit down on the kitchen chair.'' Mrs.D told me with a high smile, her cheek bones showing. I nodded my head at her, still feeling a little uncomfortable that I actually came with all the courage it took.

''Oh and Lindy.'' I stopped immediately when she called my name. I turned around to her to see a tiny smirk on her face. ''It's nice to see you again, we all missed you.'' She smiled and I smiled sweetly at her. She was a great woman after all as she started to head up she stopped quickly again. ''Oh and nice hickey too.'' My eyes bulged when I heard that.

I turn to the closet mirror and stared at it, yep it was fresh dark purple. Curse you Garrett and my sensitive skin. I pulled some of my hair to my neck so it wont be shown, luckily I got that covered. I looked around her house, everything was still the same. I then walked over to the kitchen sitting on the chair waiting for Delia to show up.

I waited patiently for her to show up, my fingers were intertwined with each other. When I heard footsteps I turned to see Delia coming up to me and it was a new version of her. I couldn't help but stare, her hair was in a high ponytail, her eyes looked exhausted and her glasses were crooked, her expression was blank and plain. In all she looked more broken and in pain.

''My mom said you were here.'' Her tone was plain and numb and it made me worried about her. Her face was not priceless or shocked that I was here, I am going to wonder that she hates me for everything. I felt bad that this is how Delia turned out, I would never expect. I nodded dropping my head a little for all the causes I have done.

''Yeah..I wanted to talk to you about something.'' I said slowly and waited for any expression on her face. She did seem mad that I did say that, I wondered what happened to the Delia I knew. Delia was something else, she was a strong and independent girl. I knew that about her and most people who took time to know her did too.

''So you come here after a year, to my door steps wanting to talk about something. Wow that's just low.'' Delia used a harsh tone on me and I knew I was in trouble. It was pretty low, I mean who does that anyway. If I be honest after seeing how Delia is now, I don't think I am going to leave. I want to know what has been going on with her.

''Please. Deels. I really just need to talk to someone, Okay I have been so alone and I just.. need to talk to someone.'' I begged with my eyes water a little. I have been crying too much today. Delia stared at me and rolled her eyes but took a seat across of me. Delia was in pain but I didn't know the cause of it but I am going to find out.

''Okay fine, but after this you are going to leave this house. I wasn't much in mood when you came here and i'm still not in the mood.'' I nodded and tried not to disagree on the way her tone was. Though who could blame her, I did leave her and left all the friendship that the group created. I was just like...Garrett who did it to us.

''Okay now you can tell me, what has been going on?'' Delia said in a soft voice and I just stared at her. My best friend that I used to know for my whole life, Guilt was pouring me. I still can't believe that I did that, that I left Logan, Jasmine and Delia all because they couldn't get Garrett back. I did that, I was part of the reason the group was crumbled.

''Well it's hard to explain, I.. Just can't think most of the time. I have this feeling in my heart, that whatever I do is all wrong,'' My hands started to get sweaty, this was the first time I have ever open up to someone and I just feel an anxiety of nervousness. Delia stared at me with no emotions creep on her face, then she nodded at me to go on.

''I have this thing, where if I can't make anything right I just stare. I used to stare out the window every time, I can't think about anything but just to leave world.'' I didn't stare at Delia when I told her this, I felt ashamed for some reason. That since I am telling someone that they would judge me immediately. That's something I lived with.

''Well, Why would you feel this way? For the longest I have known you, I didn't know you felt this way.'' Delia asked and explained to me. She used a confused voice but it was caring. It was like she wanted to take any pain away from me, I wished that happened. I wish someone could just come and take any pain from anyone who is in pain.

''This wasn't something that I had been feeling since I hit puberty or something, This all happened.. after the group left.'' I took a deep breath and told her. She looked at me with more curiosity. I was right anyway, this did all happened after the group did leave. I was so messed up after that, I couldn't even know myself once I had no one.

''What happened when we all left Lindy?'' I shifted my eyes away from any caring voice I could. I thought about Garrett then I thought about the girl in front of me. They were the only ones who have ever cared, I have never felt so abdomen in my life. I was always alone. My eyes started to water, I just wanted to make them blink them away.

''People.. People don't understand me. They think of what they want of me but they never really get me. They want to put negative label on me and if I be honest I do the same to myself.'' I felt tears hit my cheek. I was always going to be that type of girl. I could act tough and seem like everything's okay but it's not. Underneath my smile is not me, it's someone I don't know.

''You have a family Lindy who all love you, You have Logan and your parents that are always going to be at your side.'' I shut my eyes tight. My parents were never on my side, for the matter of fact they only care about their stupid marriage to even notice all the pain I go through everyday of every minute. The same goes to Logan but in reality he doesn't even want to help me until someone helps him.

''Logan is currently not talking to me because of something stupid so he is off my side check and my parents.. are to busy ending their marriage to even pay a rat ass attention for me.'' My voice came out rough and a bit of hatred. I was done of everything that I couldn't even make my parents be better. I was a nobody for my parents and for Logan.

''Why is Logan not talking to you suddenly, Logan can't go a day without talking to anyone.'' I gave Delia a sly smile. It was true and it was something that I loved about my brother, no matter what his mouth would be talking for hours. Now it was all different all because the time Garrett left and my parents fighting. All I think that it broke him bad.

''There's a reason for it..Our school had a partner project and the teacher put me with,'' I stopped midway, I didn't even know if I should even tell her. Maybe it would just break her because I tried so hard to bring him back. Delia stared at me and shook her head at me. ''Let me guess Garrett Spenger.'' She said with no emotion and I stared at her with wide eyes.

''Ho..How do you know that?'' I whispered still shocked she even knows. I was certain that she didn't have any classes with me or Garrett. Delia pulled out her phone revealing a certain recording that was made. Now it made all sense to me, but she didn't look angry about the fact that I was still partners with him.

''So Logan is mad at you because of Garrett said about you in the recording?'' I thought about the question then I brought another question popping into my head. Why wasn't Delia mad at me? Why didn't she kick me out the minute she knew? After all the group leaving I blamed on the girls for not being able to bring him back.

''No. I haven't even talked to Logan about the taping. He is mad at me because he thinks that all I care about is Garrett and not his feelings.'' I explained and Delia looked more confused than ever. Her eyebrows were raised and her right eyes went wide. I didn't know why she was looking like that but it kinda gave me the creeps.

''Wait. So you and Garrett are a thing now?'' I almost choked. Me and Garrett dating would be ridiculousness and it would never happen. _Then why did you kiss him twice?_ I have no idea why I kissed him, all I know was that I wanted to feel safe and he was the only one who could make me feel safe at the time, but feelings for him is a BIG no.

''No, Oh god no. When I say he thinks that I care about Garrett is saying that I care about our project instead of talking about our family crisis or his feelings.'' I explained to Delia and she nodded her head understanding of what I explained. I did care about Logan's feeling though. It means a lot to me to know that he actually wanted to talk instead of keeping it in.

''Why don't you tell him then.'' I sighed and leaned my forehead on the kitchen counter top table. Delia stared at me confusingly but what she doesn't understand is that I have tried more than I should. ''I have many times but he won't listen to me and I just want to know all the reasons for it.''

Delia let out a tiny grin and patted my back. ''He will come back to your way, trust me the Logan I know will do anything to make anything right. Like he will do to you guys.'' I looked into her eyes and maybe she was right. I wanted nothing but to get back with my brother, I missed him and missed his classical jokes he used to tell me to make me feel better.

''Thank you Delia, for all of this. I thought you would never want to talk to me after what happened last year.'' I told her and watched to see any emotion on her and what I got was no emotions and a shrugged shoulder. I was actually hoping for an angry face or some cursing but I didn't get any of that.

''I mean I was pretty ticked that you came but in the end i'm not going to let anyone face anything like that alone.'' I smiled at her, how could I leave her. She was a darling person and could trust anyone. I wanted to give her a bug friendly hug but I feel like that would be too forward since I just came her and just to talk.

I then stared at Delia, trying to find the real Delia in there. ''What happened to you Delia? Like what has been going on with you?'' I whispered quietly and continued to stare at Delia. Delia then shifted her eyes away from any contact from me. Now I was curious what had been going on through Delia's mind.

''What do you think Lindy.'' Her voice turned to the saddest and loneliest voice I have heard. It was broken and I couldn't fix it. I reached out for Delia's hand to support her in any way. ''Do you really want to know?'' In my mind I was scared to know, I haven't seen Delia for a year and now it made me worried but all I did was nod at her.

''I sit here in this house with nothing to do. I have no friends because all my friends left me,'' Her voice broke more and more and my heart shattered. I did notice at school that Delia was lonely but I never had the courage to go up and talk to her after everything that happened. I gripped Delia's hand and she gripped it back to me.

''Delia, you know I never meant to hurt any of you. Not you or Jasmine.'' I said quietly and hopefully peacefully. It was true I would never want to hurt either of them, that was going to be the last thing I would ever want to do. No matter how much fights, or arguments we got into the last thing to do is not hurting them.

''But you did Lindy, and do you even know how much I was lost? I didn't even know what to do anymore.'' She turned to me with red face and when I looked into her eyes I realized that they were watering. My heart broke more and more, I didn't even know anyone could be in so much pain like Delia is. No one ever knows unless they try to see what's inside.

''My mom doesn't even know what to do anymore. She doesn't know what is living me inside, she doesn't know the pain I go through.'' I watched as a couple tears dropped down her face. This is the first side I have ever seen of Delia, It wanted to be innocent. Innocent people don't deserve anything bad in their life and that includes the one that really need it.

''Delia. Have.. have you done something to yourself?'' I asked softly and caring. Delia dropped down more tears and nodded through it. She then took a deep breath and raised up her arm. ''I couldn't explain myself during the time so I thought this could be a better way.'' She then pulled her arm on the table showing me the front faced of it.

My breath caught when I say all the scars, They were lined up and down. Delia had been cutting herself to take any pain away from her, and I was shocked she would even do this. I never agreed to cutting or harming yourself, that was the one thing I hated. People get it to reveal pain, that was the one thing I learned for one time.

I still remember that day, I was so hurt and damaged. No one bothered to listen to me, more likely yell at me. Logan had been screaming about Garrett's disappearance and my parents were arguing to me that day about ''No being around them'' I was, but they were to blind to see that I was always there and no where else.

That day brought out the worse in me, all the crying and headaches. I couldn't handle it anymore so I did the one thing I regretted. I cut, just to make any pain go away. It didn't, because it made me feel like a coward. It was a pathetic move and it didn't help me with anything. I then swore to the day to never cut or do anything to harm myself ever again.

''Delia, this is not you. I know you would never do this.'' I said my breath shaking, This couldn't be her. Delia was independent girl who was tough and can handle anything that stands her. The cutting was a thing I didn't know Delia could even think about, she wasn't someone to expect it from or at least would notice from.

''You know me! When was the last year of knowing me! Or the time you ever took a good look at me and not notice anything! You know nothing!'' Her voice echoed as each scream she took. She pulled her hand away from me as I felt hot tears travel down. I just stared blinkly at her, my heart pumping more and more as she screamed at me.

That's one thing I learned, you don't really know a person until you took a quick look at them. A smile on the face, making joke and acting happy that could all be something to hide the pain. That was the thing I learned how to hide the pain, no one ever took a good look at me and realized any worry or pain on me. It hurt me when that happened.

''Your are right. I don't know you since the last year but I know this shouldn't be happening. This is not a right thing to do to yourself.'' I raised my voice and Delia pulled herself off the chair standing up. She glared at me for making the remark but it was true and she knew it. I was doing the right thing by telling her this.

''How would you know! You don't anything about me or my cutting!'' This time I stood up as well. She had been kidding me right. I bit my bottom lip hard from doing any more scream. This is still Mrs. Delfano house and I didn't want to bother such an amazing lady. I looked at Delia and raised my brow at her for saying this to me.

''Because I have done it before! I know the feeling you are going through, you want to take any pain away from you, that's the problem because the pain is still living inside of you.'' I told her and she just stared at me with no emotion on her, her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like a wreck and she was still in pain, I could see it in her.

I walked closer to her, explaining more and more to her. ''You want the think that you are surviving with the pain but you are not. You are living. The cutting is only making you weaker, you only know to survive when you survive with the pain in you.'' I continued to explain and I think she got the memo because she bowed her head down slowly.

''You think I wanted to do this, I hated every part of it but you never get the feeling of being alone every minute of every second.'' She let out more tears while her voice continued to break. I just continued to stare at her, my emotions were not open at the moment because I didn't know how to express what she saying to me.

''I.. I see you with your new friends. At least you have some, I have no one. No friends. No family. Nothing and your here complaining about no one listening to you, well look at me! I have nothing!'' She screamed at me, and I gasped at her and took a flinch in the meanwhile. I then took some more steps to her, trying to act like I wasn't hurt what she said.

''It's not easy for me too Delia, but that's why I came here to get help. Now after everything you told me, I want to help you.'' I walked closer and grabbed her hand lightly. She didn't flinch, but she didn't hold my hand back either. ''Why do you want to help me so much, I am a nobody. Im useless.''

She breathed out slowly, more tears continued to drop down her cheeks. I felt my eyes water a little and felt my voice break. ''Because you were my best friend and helped me through everything. I.. I think it's my time to return the favour.'' My voice continued to break and a tear dropped from my eye. I grinned at her and wiped away with my thumb.

Delia looked at me and pulled me through a hug. I hugged back tightly immediately, wrapping my arms around her upper back. This was the first time we were hugging over a year and it felt great to me. I needed one of my best friends back and now after this hug I felt like I got her back. I got back the one person who helped me through everything.

Once we pulled away, Delia stared at me and smiled brightly, a smile that I truly missed from her. ''Thank you Lindy, I still can't believe that you are willing into helping me with this.'' I grinned at Delia and felt my emotions turn happy. I am for once finally get talk to one of my best friends.

''Well a wise person has told me before to never let anyone face something like this alone.'' I smiled and she smiled back at me. I pulled her into a quick hug and she responded back at me. After we pulled away from each other, I couldn't help but feel really glad that I had the guts to finally come over after a year.

''Uh Girls. Sorry to interrupt or anything but dinner is going to be ready. Lindy will you be joining us.'' She asked smiling sweetly at me and I smiled back. When I turned to Delia she gave me an easy grin. ''I would love too. As long as that's okay with you.'' I turned to Delia and asked which she gave me a smirk.

''Why the heck not!'' I laughed as she made that joke. The Delia I knew back then was finally back, she was back and is going to be better. We are all going to be better, as long as we have someone by our side no matter what. Delia then wrap her arms with mine as we headed to the kitchen table together, for the first time since last year.

''Wonderful. Now pizza would sound great right now since momma don't want to cook.'' Mrs. Delfano joked and I laughed at it. Sometimes this lady does crack me up. Me and Delia watched as her mom walked into the other room with her phone in her hand, calling the pizza people. I turned to Delia and smiled at her, getting my best friend back.

''I missed you Deels.'' Delia smiled at me and held my hand. I smiled back at her loving how I got back my best friend back. Everything is going to go back normal and now all I need is to talk to Logan. It's going to be hard because he is a hard head but anything is worth trying, anything is worth trying to get my brother back for good.

''I missed you too Linds, and I defiently missed your Hickey too.'' She laughed and I let out a sign. I guess this Hickey would not go away. I shifted my eyes away from her as I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. ''Huh a blush too, that's a new thing I see from Lindy.'' She joked and I felt my cheeks go hotter, god when do I even blush anyway?

''It's a long story.'' I mumured and she shrugged her shoulders, I am going to be happy as longs as she doesn't ask about. Then she let out a small chuckle and crossed her arms. ''Ah, Spenger really got to you.'' I stared at her in shock, she couldn't possibly know it was Garrett. It's not like his name was across my neck when he gave me the hickey.

I was about to respond until her Delia's mom walked in a smile on her face. ''Okay girls pizza is coming, now how about we all catch up. I have truly missed the smile on Delia's face.'' I smiled at her words, I did miss the smile on her face too. I nodded at Mrs. Delfano and she got excited and sat across me and Delia. I then started to tell stories.

I wasn't able to think though, Garrett was still on my mind. He was something that I couldn't explain. One day he will be an ass then the next he wants to improve and help people. I didn't know what to think, all I know is that kiss affected me to the point that I can't stop thinking about him. Though there was still one question on my mind about today.

Who recorded the taping from today?

 **I guess you guys could thank me for putting Delia back and all the thing she went through. It was pretty hard for both of them, sharing the same pain and wanting grief. Now I want to take some time and explain myself with everything that went on this chapter and how it affected the group in a lot of ways.**

 **The reason that I picked Delia over Jasmine were many ways. I think that if the group did break up, that Delia would be the one to have nobody beside her, Now I love Delia as the character but just imagine, Logan is closer to Jasmine, Garrett was closer to Logan and Lindy/Jasmine were both close to Delia. In this story I took them apart for a reason, Delia was seen as a independent girl but just imagine if she had nobody besides her.**

 **And I just want to say that I didn't put in the story at all but the reason for Jasmine leaving Delia was because, Jasmine thought it was Delia's fault for Lindy and Garrett leaving. That's the reason and that why, Delia and Jasmine don't hang out anymore. Now you actually see that Lindy notices and is willing to be by Delia's side.**

 **That's all I have to say and like I said that I love Delia, she is one of the character that I enjoy watching. Now I want to take some time into answering the reviews and questions you guys have. Thank you so much again for all the love and reviews I got last time.**

 **Review time:**

 **-Krazykk11: Thank you much for enjoying my story, now onto your question. Yes you will find out about Garrett's secret very soon, I actually made a whole chapter about his secret, and it is very interesting on how it involved the group and his parents. Now I wonder your reaction to Lindy and Delia's meeting reaction is lol. Thank you so much for reviewing and loving the story!**

 **-Guest: Lol I loved your review, you will find out soon I promise and Lindy mood swing give me the goosebumps once I think about lol, but that's why I love her. Thank you so much for reviewing and calling it the best chapter!**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **-Guest: Thank you much for the birthday wish and it's never to late but thanks! and I will agree with you that a Larrett make out was very appreciable on my side and did bring out the feels which is why I love every minute of that kiss scene. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-moondustxx: Thank you very much, I appreciate the birthday wish and the review you have written for me! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: I also liked the second kiss Larrett shared and we should all agree on that. Thank you so much!**

 **-Biggest Fan: Yes I am excited as you were for the 100 reviews and that chapter had really brought the feels for many people! Including me! and thank you so much for the birthday wish, I did have a amazing time that day!**

 **-J'sOTPs: This chapter was pretty amazing and I loved that part too! At first I'm like should I write or is it too soon but I guess I made a good choice. Thank you so much for reviewing and here's is your chapter!**

 **-Amy50632: And I couldn't wait any longer, I needed you to read it like now lol.**

 **-Secret Sauze: I know it was getting beautiful and Delia is very awesome! Now to answer your question, yes Jasmine will be in this story too. For Jogan, I love the ship but I really don't know yet because this was all about Larrett and I honestly did think of Jogan yet. I'll think about it, maybe I'll add a scene or somehow they got together in the end. I hope I answered your question well and thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Yes, Yes I will agree with you on that, what can get better with love in the air.**

 **-Rita563: I am glad that you enjoyed you present I am happy to give it to you. For them to realize there feelings for each other will take time but you wont have to wait so long to see another beautiful romance. Now I am curious about your reaction to Delia.**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much, I did have fun on my special day and I also loved this chapter! This has to be my favorite chapter yet!**

 **Again thank you for all the nice reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! If you guys have any questions about this chapter or anything in general. You can PM me or just write a reviews and I will answer back onto the next chapter. Thank you guys for reading this and I will see you guys in Chapter 10: Something To Never Expect**

 **-Kristina**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I am back and I am so happy about you guys loving the last chapter. I am glad that you guys could understand everything that has been going on with the two innocent girls. Stuff likes this happen everyday and I just wanted to write about it, I was just so glad that you guys truly liked it.**

 **Now this chapter has a bit of Larrett moment, that's all I giving but It has more of a Logan/Lindy. Just like the other chapter so bare with me but I promise that there will be a ONLY Larrett chapter, literally the whole thing is a Garrett/Lindy chapter. Just wait guys but it will come pretty soon.**

 **Now enough talking for me and enjoy this chapter...**

 **Chapter 10: Something To Never Expect**

 **Lindy Pov**

The next day came in quickly, I wish I could travel back and just waste more and more time. After my encounter of staying over Delia's house had been the funniest I have ever found. We did things girl usual do, hang out, talk, watch movies, talk about boys, then talk more and more. I have never felt so alive then I was yesterday, and I was being me.

Before I left Delia made me promise Logan about everything and me being in general promised back. Now I just need a way to talk to Logan without using my smart ass mouth because that's usually the thing that get me in trouble. I thought about many things to encounter him but I never had the guts to even tell me anything, I was afraid, afraid of him judging me.

I was also afraid of going to school today, What will people think of me now? They probably think I'm a slut or whore. God how stupid was I anyway, kissing someone who had a girlfriend. Then having a make out session the same day with him. God was was wrong with me, Though it did feel really good kissing him. _Cut it out Lindy, This is no time of having visions of Garrett._

I left Garrett out of my mind, today I shouldn't think about him. It's wasn't a good day to think about that one boy who could make my heart beat fast, or that one boy who made my knees weak. That one boy who could say that he cares, that one boy that wants to help. Yep I am defiantly not going to think about him today, not at all.

I walked downstairs expecting to see my brother waiting for me but I didn't see him at all. My parent weren't home and Logan's car was not here. Anger then rushed to me, he left me. He left me behind like I was trash, How could he do this to me. He is probably just mad because of what happened yesterday. I signed angrily and shook my head.

Now I have to walk to school and I hate walking, it just make me leg tried and wobbly. I have to do something so now I guess I am walking. I sighed and headed out the door. After 10 minutes I am finally at my school. I don't walk in yet, I wait outside just for a couple seconds. I know what people will think about me and it isn't going to be something I like.

I walked in the school with mostly people staring at me, though I couldn't figure out if it was anger or apologetic. I then started to feel really uncomfortable with all these staring, I mean come on people! the kiss only happened once. I walked slowly down the halls with people still looking at me. God am I really that stupid to make me feel like an attention grabber.

''Hey there Watson, mind if I cut through.'' I turned my head to see the one and only Delia. I smiled brightly and nodded pleading her through my eyes. She laughed and put her arms through mine. As we walked down the hall together more and more people just continue to look at me, god even when I am trying to talk to my best friend, I would get the eye.

''Why is everyone still staring at me, wouldn't they get over yesterday by now.'' I whispered lightly to Delia, hoping no one would hear me. I didn't want to get into a cat fight with people today. Delia then turned to me and put on her self a smirk, I just stared weirdly at her. I only know when Delia smirks it means she knows the answer to everything.

''Really. You think people would get over that you had a make out session in front of a whole class, with the most popular guy in this school.'' Delia stated throwing her hands everywhere. I then put my eyebrows together, Garrett the most popular guy in this school. I mean come on! he was popular because of Meghan and her possey.

''But that's not the reason why people are staring at you like a piece of meat.'' Delia opened her mouth again and I just stared at her weirdly. Then why were people staring at me weirdly? ''Then why is that Miss Delfano?'' I joked just to bring back any humor I had left in me. It did feel nice bringing back any humor I had in me, I just want to feel like me again.

''Duh. They are looking at you because of the recording. Apparently the recording really set off many people. Girls hate Meghan and boys are just boys.'' Delia explained with more of her hands throwing them in the air. I put my lips as a thin line as I still didn't get why people are looking at me. For the record I am not a peice of meat.

''That's still doesn't explain, why they are looking at me instead of Meghan?'' I mean I haven't seen Meghan all day but still, don't people get it that it's not nice to stare. Delia rolled her eyes at me like I asked the stupidest question of all time. Okay I get that I am not the brightest person ever but hey I still have feelings.

''Don't you get it. People want to apologize for all the things they said about you. Meghan was made out a fool to everyone, so you could say that you are the new version of Meghan but even better.'' I appreciate that people knew all the fake about Meghan but I will never be like Meghan. I know the real person in me and it's will never be like Meghan.

''Well at least people know she is fraud, but I am still not liking the new stares and no one has even approached me about Meghan.'' I explained and Delia shrugged her shoulders. Then I brought a new conversation about her coming over this week and she has agreed. Though I didn't know how Logan will think about me and Delia being friends again.

The school bell rang and I turned to Delia wishing there was more time for us to talk. ''I'll meet you after this period okay, blushy.'' I laughed because I knew what she was talking about. I nodded my head and watched go on the other end of the hall. When I turned to head to my class something stopped, well it was someone actually.

''Jaz.'' I whispered lighty as she stared at me from the other end of the hall. She still looked like the same Jasmine as before. When I notice that she saw me and Delia laughing together, it broke her. I could see that she was heartbroken that I went back with Delia. Jasmine stared at me with no emotions but was suddenly pulled away from my brother.

Then an anger passed through my body, he does this to me just to prove a point. He thinks about me in the worst way and he would even acknowledge me when he grabbed Jasmine. That's what all he needed right, Jasmine. She was the only one who could really help him, I didn't want to blame her for anything though. It means the world to me that Logan at least had someone.

I then a soft hand touch my shoulder making me burst. When I turn to the person, it was actually the last person I wanted to see. I didn't pull away from him because for some reason I didn't want to leave. Though his eyes see something, and I realized that him too, saw what had just happen with Jaz, Logan and Delia.

My heart then started to beat faster. His eyes were fulled with concerned but I didn't want to believe that bullshit. He was the cause of me not being able to talk to Logan or Jasmine. I hated him. God I still want to hate him but there's something that's not letting me. For some reason I can't hate him, I can't hate him like I used to do.

''What do you want?'' I barley took those words out of my mouth. My breath was trembling, and I felt cold. How could such a group just crumble so easily, I always thought we were better than to leave each other. We were all so perfect and now we are apart and I still can't stand it, even after a year. It crushes me way too many times.

This time I took a minute just to stare at him, his bruise was full on purple and green. His lips were busted and the scratch on his face still looked fresh new. Something was up, this wasn't a intruder. Someone did this to him and now all I wanted to figure out is who and why? Why would someone want to beat up Garrett so badly.

''We need to talk, about everything that happened yesterday.'' Garrett said softly but it was determined. My body shook when I thought about yesterday. I wasn't suppose to think about our kiss. The way he held me, the way he made sure he was there for me. I wasn't suppose to think about any of it, I was gone but he was here.

''There's nothing to talk about. I- I need to get to class.'' I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to talk about feelings. I had no feelings for Garrett, I think. He was just the guy I hated for a year but that's the problem is that I can't hate him. I can't show it and I know he feels the same. I know he doesn't hate me like before because there's something different.

''Lindy.'' He started but it was too late because I already walked into Mrs.S class. Eyes were on me and I felt more and more uncomfortable. Then suddenly a girl stood up, I think it was Cassidy. ''I'm sorry I called you a devil! Meghan messed with our minds.'' I felt my whole body go into shock, someone had just apologize to me.

Then another girl got up. Melissa was the girl. ''Me too, I am sorry I called you a brat! Meghan did this.'' I stared completely at everyone. Then more and more girls started to get up and say more things. The boys didn't bother to get up but it was fine with me. On the other side of the door, finally came in Garrett Spenger.

''Yo Watson, I am sure you and me would have a better make out than you and Spenger. Wanna try.'' Jake Dawson said with a smirk. He hated Garrett because apparently Garrett took his place in football. His friends started to laugh loudly and I put a disgusted look on my face. I didn't even find Jake attractive, sometimes he would look like a troll.

''What. did. you. say Jake.'' An angry voice echoed the room, we all turn our head to see Garrett staring at Jake like he wanted to kill him. Garrett walked over to Jake with a death glare on his eyes. Jake continued to smirk like he got to him, and it clearly did. He wasn't going to fight just because of a stupid comment. Was he.

''What's wrong Spenger? Did I hurt a nerve on your bone when I mention that.'' Jake then stood up as well, facing down Garrett. I couldn't stop seeing this, did boys really think this way. ''I don't know Jake, did you hit a nerve when I took your place in football.'' Garrett smirked at Jake and this time it was Jake who glared at me with death.

''You were never good and you know it, with that whore of your's, you would have never made it.'' Garrett face turned red with anger. Jake knew his anger and turned to me and smirked on my way. ''And now with that slut you made out with, I realized that..'' He never got to finish that sentence because Garrett threw a punch to his jaw sending him too the floor.

We all gasped in shock, suddenly more boys screamed ''Fight'' Jake's friends tried to pull Garrett away from him but Garrett wanted to attack Jake again. When Jake finally got up, himself was ready to beat the crap of Garrett. ''Fight me Spenger! Fight me for all your whores and sluts! Fight me!'' Jake screamed at Garrett as people tried to hold him back.

Then all the anger Garrett had made him escape the crowd trying to pull him back. Garrett grabbed Jake from his collar and brought him closer to his face, venom rushed over his face. ''You don't speak about any girl in that way! I will do much worse if you keeping running your mouth.'' Garrett then pushed Jake backward, making him land the front of his desk.

''Enough! You two come with me.'' Mrs.S finally said and I realized that she order a sub for us. I couldn't stop looking at Garrett, all the anger he lashed out was something I have never seen before. Garrett looked at me with hope but also anger. He then walked away to Mrs.S as him and Jake walked out of the class. Once they left I went to my seat.

''Okay, I am and will be you sub for the day, now about we start off with turning in yesterday's homework.'' The sub required and that's when I stopped paying attention to any lesson. My memories were flowed back to the events that happened a couple minutes ago. Just because Jake ran his mouth doesn't mean Garrett should fight people, even it was for me.

After school ended, I was again left to walk home. Logan was really getting on my nerves about this whole thing. He was acting immature and selfish, he knew tat he was doing this but doesn't want to admit it. I just want things to go back the way they used too when no fights happened. This is all on him and he can't blame anyone else on this.

I walked in my home with anger rushed over to my body. What did he think he was anyway. I knew what he was capable of doing and what he wasn't. Delia was wrong though because I know Logan and he hasn't even showed any emotions to me. He was so careless in his own mind to even notice it, but he was still my twin.

I looked around this house, my parent's aren't home but I knew Logan was from the footsteps I here. He was going to hear from me, from all the trouble he cause between us. I had to fix something and it was always worth a try to make something right. I am just hoping he was willing to talk to me like a normal person instead of ignoring me.

Now here I stand in front of Logan's door, just letting my actions wait until my knuckles hit the door. I don't know why but I have a feeling, a feeling that Logan really does hate me. That if he had a chance, he would never want to be my twin. I know it may sound stupid or not wise but it's something that I have been feeling for a while now.

When I finally let my action go to the work, I waited patiently for Logan to answer his door. I heard some footsteps come near me through his door, though I also hear another voice but I think he was just watching a youtube video or something. ''Who is it?'' Logan asked through the other side of the door.

My body started to tremble a little, this is going to happen. Right now at this moment. ''Logan, it's me Lindy. I um, need to talk to you.'' I responded back softly and hoping he would just open this door so I could just talk to him. He needed to hear my side of everything, anything and everything I wanted to tell him but never got a chance too.

Suddenly the door was open to Logan coming out of his room, he still looked so tired and weak. His bags under his eyes were still there, he eyes were red blood shotted. He still doesn't look good and I never got to be the one to take care of him. I wanted to be there to take care of him, as his sister it was job to make sure he was healthy. Now he didn't look so healthy to me.

''Lindy, this isn't a really good time to talk to you.'' I could tell the anger through his voice, I could tell he was trying to block it all away. It was getting me scared to even talk to him, he was my brother so why do I have to be afraid? Why did I have to be afraid that he might hate me forever until I die? I have to do this in order to fix everything.

''Then when is Logan, When can I finally have a decent conversation with my own brother?'' I explained with my voice rising but also sounding broken. Logan clenched his jaw as he looked down at me. He was furious when I told him that and I felt like I knew why he was mad. He was always because of it, because of him.

''When you stop fooling around with that jack ass! then come to my door.'' He was harsh and hard going. That's one thing to be mad at me for, all because of a stupid kiss with Garrett. Now I know, that he thinks that I do care about Garrett more than him. Logan was jealous I could say, though he was also unpaient and didn't think twice about anything.

''That's why you are mad! It all about Garrett isn't it! The first time I brought him here all you did was hate him and me.'' Anger suddenly rushed through my veins. He didn't even care about my feelings but I cared about his, I cared about his emotions and health. He never dared to take a second to ask or look through my emotions at all.

''He left us! Don't you get it yet! He left to be popular because he was selfish, he never cared about any of us. All he cared about was glory.'' Logan hissed his voice and clenched his jaw even harder like every word he used was furious. I was getting irritated myself when Logan was talking about him like that. Wait, what I was getting mad for what.

''He did but something is changed. What he said over the recording made me think, that he will be back as old Garrett.'' My words came out and I was even surprised. I felt that way, when he said everything in the recording, when he told me he cared for me. I thought that he was finally coming back to us, coming back to me.

''You believed that bullshit, he wont come back to us Lindy. No matter how much you want that, he will never come back to us.'' Logan stated looking into my eyes like he knew every answer that came his way. I felt my stomach drop about this whole thing. There's something different and I could just feel it, I could feel him coming back.

Logan shook his head at me, then turned around to go to his room but my mouth stopped him. ''And who do you think made all of this, you stopped talking to me after the incident. You never wanted to even come near me half the time,'' I said my breathing becoming low and tears welling up my eyes. Logan turned around to me and stared at me.

''You never had time for me, the only time you ever did want to talk to me is about mom and dad. That wasn't even enough for you, I don't know what I did for all of this but I am tired of this.'' I stated finally letting tears drop to my cheeks. I knew Logan had feel the same, even if he doesn't show it he feels the same as me.

''You want to know why, This.. this is all because of you. The time Garrett left, I knew that you were in love with him but you got over him somehow and I never felt so happy in my life,'' Logan stated with a glare coming with my way, I glared back at him just for it. He didn't know what he was talking about, he didn't know anything.

''When the jerk suddenly comes back, I.. I see you going back to loving him. You love him. I am mad because I don't want you to be hurt! I worry about you because I am afraid that you will leave too!'' Logan screamed and ruffled his hand's in the hair. I was surprised to even say anything back and when Logan stared back at me I could tell he was even surprised.

Logan cool down and looked at me explaining everything again. ''I always has this theory with everything. Our parents fight and Garrett left and I thought you would do the same. All those times I talked to you about mom and dad were not about the divorce, it was me checking if you were going to leave me too.''

Logan replied sadly with a couple tear down his cheeks and now I understood everything. He was afraid that I would leave because everything around crumbled and left, He was scared that I would leave like how the group left. I would never want to leave Logan, he was my brother. My twin and without him there would be nothing for my life to be completed.

I took a time to wrap my arms around Logan, bring him into my embrace. He responded hugging me back and It never felt so good to finally hug my brother. I knew he missed me and I missed him too. I understood everything completely now and he knew that I do too. We then pulled away after a couple of seconds of hugging.

''Logan, you know out of anyone I could leave, I would never leave you behind. You are my twin and I am too connected to you to leave you.'' I smiled at him and he did too. The first time I have ever seen a good smile on him, and it made me feel great inside. That's how I knew things were going to be good and more independent with each other.

''It's good to here Linds, but you do know that if I get married, don't stalk me through halfway cause you are my twin.'' Logan joked and I laughed at him, making him laugh with me. He was going to be himself now and I didn't have to worry about us not talking anymore. This is all going to be alright I could just feel it.

''Wouldn't think of it.'' I joked back with a playful smile, now I just needed to figure out about Logan's condition. ''Now can you tell why you look like you haven't slept for days, because it is very noticeable.'' I said with a assuring smile but also some concern in my voice. I was worried about Logan's health and I hope it was not the cause of drugs.

''It's nothing..'' He started but I stared at him the way to spill the beans. I knew he was lying and I was destined to find out. ''Okay, Okay. Well you, could say that I have been worrying more often, which is causing me not to sleep very well at night.'' He admitted but it was not the full answer and now this was making me focus about everything.

''Worrying, about what. Is it about me leaving because I told I wasn't go..'' I stated to assure him but he interrupted me with a sad look on his face. ''No, No it's not that, Um. My mom and dad are deciding to take one of us away from each other.'' Logan said sadly and I looked at him oddly, What was he talking about?

''What that's crazy, because that would mean... they got a divorce.'' It finally hit me, but how? I could have sworn that I would have known. That means that me and Logan are going to get separated, just when things were finally turning up for all of us. This can't be happening, this wasn't right at all and we had to do something, I have to do something.

''No, not yet. They haven't said anything but I think that something is going to happen, that divorce papers could be here any second.'' Logan worried and I didn't blame him. Our parent weren't on the best term with each other ever, they also had something to fight over and now I could see why it caused so much pain for Logan.

''When it does come then we know we have to fight because I am not losing my brother for miles and miles away.'' I assure to Logan placing my hand over his for support. He knew that this was going to be right. That we are going to fight no matter what, whatever it takes just to prove that we need each other not as siblings but as a family.

''I never got answer something truly yet.'' Logan said and I was confused but also curious so I just nodded my head at him. ''The day Garrett left, I was never mad he left me. I was mad because he left you, you were so upset and I never seen you like this. When I fought with him, I fought so he could come back to you. I guess that never happened so I blamed myself everyday for it.''

My breath caught when my brother said that. He fought for me, just to bring Garrett back to me. I was the terrible sister and thought Logan was selfish about wanting to bring him back for him. I never realized that this was all for me, I never felt so terrible and ashamed in my life. What type of sister was to judge back then.

''It's not your fault Logan. What Garrett did was something he chose to do on his own, I don't care if you didn't bring him back to me, all I care about is my brother and that's more important than Garrett Spenger.'' I told him smiling at him. Logan stared at me and smirked like I was crazy. I didn't know what he was thinking but I didn't like it.

''Man! You really got the hots for him! I see the desire in your eyes, you are dreaming about him shirtless. Oh my god my twin is dreaming about Garrett Spenger shirtless!'' He screamed and I put my hand over his mouth making him shut up. I didn't know where he was getting that from, but I was not dreaming about Garrett shirtless. Okay maybe a little.

''In your dreams, now come on. You are going to bed wither you like it or not.'' I pushed him to his room but then suddenly he was stopping and trying to head over there. ''Uh. it's okay I don't need to sleep. I swear I'm not tir..'' Then suddenly he yawned loudly making me look at him like I wasn't stupid. I then tried to push him more but he wouldn't budge.

''I know you are tired Logan, so let me take you to your room.'' I tired to push him more and more. ''Um. It's okay I'll walk myself there.'' I gave him a look that that will never happen cause I am his sister. When I finally open the door, he walked in his room but blocked my way. ''Uh. Okay I need to tell you something.''

He added quickly and in the corner of my eye I saw something moving through his closet. I ignored Logan and went to his closet quickly. I opened the door of his closet to only the last person I expected. My breath was caught in my throat and I didn't even know how to say a word right now. I was so surprised and shocked right now.

''J..Jasmine!''

 **I guess you guys will see more of Jasmine Kang in the next chapter. Now Jasmine and Delia interaction with Lindy are pretty different but I am not going to spoil anything. I am hope you guys like next chapter. This chapter to me was all sweet, you know Garrett defending Lindy and Logan and Lindy talking about the old stuff.**

 **I think that I had finally found a chapter where I could just call it simple sweet. I am amazed on this chapter also, I love the connection between Lindy and her brother. They obviously didn't have the best sibling realation to this story but there more and more reasons for this and you just have to wait and see.**

 **By the way guys I am sorry for the bad update, I am trying my hardest just to finish so I could post all the chapter without worrying to make a new chapter every minute. I promise that I will try my hardest to post a good amount before September is over, knowing me I will probably forget then feel more guilty.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **-Guest: Aw that was a special chapter, and the recording you will find out fast I promise. The person that did make the recording is unexpected person. Thank for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thank you I am glad you liked it and I hope you second question will answer you.**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much! I am so glad to hear that.**

 **-Guest: Exactly what I was going for, to make sure that Delia and Lindy would confront each other with the same problems they are both going through. Thank you so much for the review.**

 **-Guest: Lol yep I have to agree with you on that!**

 **-Princess: Thank you so much, I am glad that it was realized in that chapter. Delia's mom is probably the only comedy I put in this story if I be honest but I loved it! I am hoping that the amount of Larrett in this chapter will be satisfy with you. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Jeremy: Thank you!**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much, it was lovely for you to read it.**

 **-Rita563: Aw thank you so much, I loved your review. I tried to make it exactly how people will react and you did, I loved all the scenes I put with Delia and Lindy because it was touching and it was something that they both had to get through together. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Secret Sauze: Your welcome and it's honestly no problem when you didn't wish me happy birthday. It didn't matter to me, all it matter to me that I had to make sure that chapter was a perfect thing for you to read because it was my present for you lol. Anyways thank you again and thank you reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Thank you and trust me you will see more of Delia.**

 **-Krazykk11: Aw thank you so much! I am so glad that you did understand the concept of that chapter. Lindy and Delia did sure need each other and I would say Lindy feels the most guiltiness for leaving Delia. It was a nice touching that I loved writing just for people to understand what bother girls have been through over the year. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Okay that's all the reviews, now before I go I would like to take the time and again to say thanks for anyone dealing with my very slow update. Like I said before I just need time to actually finish the whole story then posting everything, and I promise it will not take as longs as people think. Well that's all I'll see you guys in Ch.11. It's Called A Broken Heart**

 **-Krisina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am here with a new update and I promised that I was suppose to update like 3 days ago but if anyone who knows, the fan fiction went down for almost 2 days. I was so annoyed and I was ready to update but when it did come back on, BOOM it went off again for like hours and hours. Well now it's working perfectly I am ready to update so thank you for being patient.**

 **Now here's where the chapter gets good and now we get to hear Jasmine's side of the story which I am very excited for you guys to read. Now you guys enjoy this chapter while I think of more good Larrett moments. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 11: It's Called A Broken heart**

 **Lindy Pov**

''J..Jasmine!'' My heart raced once I saw her, I turned to Logan who looked guilty at me. Jasmine was here, but why? I knew that she would never come here again because of everything that happened a year ago. When I turned back to Jasmine, she looked like she had regret and sadness in her. I was so confused right now about everything.

''Hi Lindy, I was just about to leave like, right now.'' She said all so quickly and made her past away from me, while I stood there watching her pack all her stuff. ''Jaz, You know you don't have to go right?'' This time my brother spoke and Jasmine gave a small smile to his direction. I still stood in my place, just watching like an idiot.

''No, It's okay. Today probably wasn't such a good day to come anyway, thanks for letting me come over Logan and nice seeing you Lindy.'' She said and put her backpack on her. I turned to Logan who looked desperate for her stay, I turned back to Jasmine who was ready to leave Logan's room until he opened his mouth.

''Jasmine, is the reason for the recording.'' Logan blurted out to me and I stared shockingly at him. I noticed that Jasmine turned around to Logan with a ''really'' face. I put my eyebrows together and felt my throat work. ''W..what?'' I asked Logan and he licked his bottom lip, shifting his eyes to Jasmine then back at me.

''The recording was because Jasmine recorded it, without her you would have been a goner at school.'' Logan replied to me a smirk as he said the last sentence and I was full blown of shock to even pay attention. When I looked at Jasmine, she was staring right at me with no emotions on her face. But how? I never knew.

''Is this true?'' I asked Jasmine with still surprise in my face. Jasmine looked at the floor then at me, nodding her head. I cleared my throat lightly and turned to Logan giving him a small smile. ''Logan, do you think you give me and Jasmine a moment to talk?'' I asked and he looked at me, then at Jasmine nodding his head then leaving the room.

''How?'' I asked Jasmine wanting to know, I remember in the recording that no one was in the bathroom stall. Now all the rumors at a school were all looking for the person with the recording and here she is right in front of me. I am still confused on everything and it was not helping when I can literally hear Logan's breathing behind the door.

''I was in the stall already and when I heard Meghan and Garrett talking, I knew something wasn't up. So I recorded everything she said.'' She said like it was the simplest thing in the world. I nodded my head slowly and then something popped into my head and I didn't know if I should say it or she will feel mad or even more sad.

''Why would you do something like that? Don't you hate me for what I did last year?'' My voice tear at the end, and I was hoping she would hate. I needed to be hated for ruining the group, I was the cause of everyone leaving each other and now I just wanted to be hated. It might sound to extreme but it is what I deserve after all.

''I wish I could, but you were one of my best friends and I could never hate a best friend even for the worst things.'' This time my eyes shifted to the floor as she spoke to me. Her voice wanted to sound angry but instead it was sad. I never wanted to hurt her, and now I felt my guilt rise because I broke everything.

''You should hate me, I made the group apart. I was the reason for everything and you shouldn't have done anything nice to me like that.'' I said going closer to her. My heart was telling me that this is all wrong, that this was my fault from the beginning of the time. Jasmine shook her head and smiled lightly at me.

''It doesn't matter anymore, plus Meghan did deserve that. We all knew she was fake and the school had to hear it somehow.'' This time I smiled thankfully at her. Then my head turned to Logan's room, and when I saw a picture of me and him, I smiled. My brother was better because of the girl in front of me, she took care of him when I couldn't.

''Thank you.'' I told her smiling at her. Jasmine put her eyebrows together confused about my words. I then decided to continue. ''Thank you for everything, for handling the whole Meghan situation and thank you for taking care of Logan when I couldn't.'' I admitted giving her a sly smile, she then grinned at me.

''You know he really missed you, He couldn't get over the fact of you guys stop talking. You guys are connected and all he needed was you.'' I could imagine because I missed him too. He was my brother after all and I guess it was a selfish decision of us not talking anymore. It was both our fault on that mistake, I guess you could say.

''I know and that's why I still want to thank you. You were the only that stayed by his side and I was so selfish into thinking he was coming back, that I never realized all Logan was doing is bringing him back to me.'' Jasmine just continued to stare at me with no emotions crept on her face, this is probably something I shouldn't mention consider everything.

''You know that I missed him too, he was my best friend too Lindy. I know I never showed it but it did hurt me badly when he left.'' I knew she missed him but that's the reason I got mad. It was because no one showed like he was just another friend that doesn't matter. I knew that because that's how they treated me when the group left.

During the time when I told Delia and Jasmine that I didn't want to be friends anymore, was something that I regretted but also didn't. They were sad for sure but after that they never showed there face to me again. That was something that pissed me off because I felt like they never really cared for me. That I was another stupid friend.

So I did the same to all of them, I acted as they never existed in the first place. I stopped going to Rumble Juice or anything the group used to hang out at, I was just done with all of it. I was always the one that ''One up'' but this time I didn't bother to fix anything. This week is what I realized that without the group we were all broken without us being together.

''I know Jasmine, We all missed him but we can't go back and travel time, I know some day he will come through though.'' I say like it mean something to me and it feels like it does. I know Garrett better than anyone and I know that there is something wrong with this whole thing. Jasmine stared at me and signed looking down at the floor.

''Lindy, Logan is right. You need to get over the fact that he did leave and I am not saying this because I don't want him back, I am saying this because we know he wont come back.'' My heart beated more and more, this is the reason I left a year ago. They never supported, they never cared but they could be right.

Maybe I should forget about getting Garrett back, I never once cared until we had that stupid project that changed everything between us. I thought that I would never want to see the day living of Garrett but I did. I never wanted too, I never wanted to have a class with him, to be partners with him but it happened and I had to accept that.

''I want you to be right and I know this is for my own good but it doesn't feel right. I know there's something he is hiding and I just want to find out about it.'' I sound desperate, probably a cyso stalker but it is the truth. Jasmine continued to look into my way, then suddenly her eyes turn into sadness something that I didn't want to know why.

''Like how you were hiding your friendship from me. I know you and Delia are friends again.'' My heart started to bound more and more. Me and Delia were friends but where does that leave Jasmine with? Should I even be with friends with Jasmine? Maybe she doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore.

''That is different, Delia helped me go through something that I couldn't do on my own.'' I said with a soft voice, then Jasmine glared at me. Her face turning a slight red, and her veins popping from her neck. I have never seen her so frustrated or irritated in my life, that something new I am noticing with Jasmine these days.

''So you went to her, and you couldn't even bother coming to me. Do you know how much that hurts me Lindy!'' My eyes drifted to the floor as she yelled at me. I guess I deserve it anyways, she was my best friend and I didn't come to her with my troubles. It was my fault for everything and I had nothing to be even apologize for.

''To know that I was best friends with you since 3rd freaking grade! and you never came to me! I had to leave everything just because of you!'' When my eyes hit her I realized that hot tears were dropping down her cheeks, she looks so broken right now. My anger never came but my guilt raised even more because of my troubles.

''I'm sorry Jasmine, I didn't know who to go too. You were with my brother and I was afraid that if he ever found out that he would judge me.'' I whispered ducking my head a little. It was true and I didn't know how he would even react? I thought it I didn't open up then nothing bad will even come my way but I was wrong yet again.

''You know I wasn't going to tell him, I knew how much you hurting just by the way you look. You were broken, Delia was broken and Logan is too.'' Jasmine admitted and I felt my pulse rise up. She forgot to mention two other people, her and Garrett. We were all messed up with our different minds and I couldn't fix any of it.

''Do you know what I hate the most.. Is that the whole group is broken. Ever since everyone left nothing is ever the same and it never will be.'' Jasmine said and I felt my eyes prickle with tears as I heard her voice broke. She was right, the group is broken and it was all because of a year ago. No one could really get over what happened, could they?

''I know! and that's why I am trying to fix it! For the first time in my life I am trying to make something right, that should have been done a long time ago.'' I rose my voice, tears escaping my eyes and hitting my cheeks. Jasmine was taking deep breaths and shaking her head slightly. Why was she so into not me getting anything right all the sudden?

''You can't fix something that is already messes up Lindy. I'm sorry to tell you but the group is never going to be together again, I feel it and I have to accept it.'' My anger started to build up this time. It was like she didn't want the group to get back together, and that what hurts me, is the support no one can give me. I have tried to hard to do something right.

''Yet you are still with my brother since day one, You don't want me to bring the group back together but you are willing to still be with _my_ brother until god knows.'' The anger flew over me and I finally let a glare go to Jasmine's way. She was being hard for no reason, If I just figure a way out to bring them back then everything would be better.

''I am with him because his sister continued to blame on him and torture him. I am with your brother because you couldn't be a good sister to him.'' This time I walked toward her as she gave me a glare. How dare she say something like that to my face! She didn't know anything about my family or Logan so she shouldn't even judge.

''You have no right to even say that. You don't know half the things I went through and now I seeing why I went to Delia anyway. She would never judge me like how you are doing right now!'' I screamed with more hot tears spilling to my cheek. Jasmine was my best friend and now this is how she is going to blame me and treat me.

''You know sometimes I wish I could take it back. Take back meeting you in 3rd grade, take back being your friend from the first place because i'm obliviously useless to you.'' My heart decided to sunk. To all the worst things she could say, she picked to ever be friends with me and it did hurt me. A lot. I guess I was nothing more to her than she is to me.

''I guess last year really worked up your wish then.'' My voice turned into sadness and I knew Jasmine felt it too. When I looked up at her, I saw the full regret she had on her face. She was sorry, or at least that's what she wanted to be. I was hurt that she actually wanted that, I would never want to take back being friends with her. She was my best friend.

''Linds...I'm sorry that was harsh and it came out the wrong way. I just.. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. It already damaged you once and I don't to see it again.'' Jasmine said with a soft voice and assuring. My head told me that she was right, that I should just listen to her. My heart had other decisions because something still didn't feel right.

''I am sorry too. I shouldn't have went off like that to you, all you have done is be with my brother for the worst and I should be kissing the ground you walk on, for it.'' I said a few tears landing on my cheeks. I was so thankful that Logan had someone and I didn't care if it was a stranger or a clown, Jasmine was there to treat his heart now it my turn for it.

''I promise you.'' She stated coming closer with tears landing on her cheeks. ''One day I promise you that if Garrett has a heart to change, that I will come to your side immediately but for now.'' She sniffed her eyes getting red from all the tears. ''Promise me that all you will do is take care of yourself and Logan, Please just do that for me.''

I nodded at her through my tears that dropped. She did care about me and I never felt so relived in my life, She cared about me and Logan. Jasmine was a kind friend and did help the people in need. I smiled sadly at her and titled my head just a little. ''I missed you Jaz, so much.'' I whispered so quietly not even thinking if I heard my own voice.

Jasmine smiled back through her own tears and nodded her head thankfully to me. ''I missed you too Lindy, and I hope one day that we can be friends again because I miss us.'' I nodded through my tears and did something that I didn't think I would do today. I hugged Jasmine and it was the good feeling with her back.

We were in each others embrace and I am pretty sure that we were both crying on each others shoulder. I just needed someone right now and I guess you could say Jasmine was here for me. Even if we had some disagreements, in the end everyone has each others back. A group or not. We are still family and friends all along no matter what.

I pulled away first, wiping some tears off as Jasmine did the same. ''I would love that, thank you once again Jasmine. Just to know you are welcome any time in this house no matter what.'' I whispered to her and she nodded her head smiling at me. We weren't back to friends just yet but I know we are going to get to there. One day.

''Okay Logan! You can come in now!'' I yelled smiling at both Jasmine and the door opening. As I saw Logan I noticed how sad he looked. His eyes were puffy and his hands were shaking. That brought me and Jasmine to be concern over Logan sudden reaction. When he his head shot up from the floor, he looked at me with guilt and sadness.

''Lin..Lindy.'' Logan said shaking and stutering. I put my hand over his arm, concern and shock by him. What was going on. ''I.. I triedd I. Promised. They did.. didn't listen to me.'' He shuttered once again and I looked at Jasmine who looked clueless as I did. I tried to get Logan to once again to breath again by making him take deep breaths.

''Okay. Okay Logan, take a deep breath and tell me what exactly happened?'' I said to him and he looked between me and Jasmine. I wasn't sure what was going on but something tells me that it is a bad thing. I watched as Logan took a long deep breath then letting it out. He turned to me with his crystal blue eyes turning into some sort of guilt.

''Mo..Mom and dad they got the divorce paper, They are going to sepe..'' My eyes shot up as I knew what was going on. I felt my whole body in shock. ''No, No, No.'' I said loudly, letting go of Logan and heading downstairs. Once I looked at the mail on the kitchen table, I realized that the divorce papers were here.

I clutched in my hand looking at it. _November 15_ _2015,_ My eyes then decide to travel more. _Court approved Divorce paper._ I felt my throat having a sudden burn when my eyes decide to scan more. C _ustody Agreement for Lindy and Logan Watson_ This is really happening and I am letting it happen. _Spouse signature__ Nora and bob Watson still have to sign it.

Tears escaped my eyes as this is all happening. I couldn't let this happen, I decided that I needed a way to figure this out and the only thing to do is make them talk through it. Then I made the decision into hiding the divorce paper and not going to give them to my parents until they really need it. Which is something I am going to find out.

Suddenly loud footsteps headed towards my way and I didn't even bother to look. I was looking at the paper, I was noticing every details because I needed. I felt someones eyes on me, I then felt Jasmine put her hand on my shoulder for support. Tears escaped my eyes as I saw this, this is all wrong. This is all my fault.

''I.. I can't this happen.'' More tears spilled and this time I was shaking. I felt so numb and weak. ''Logan I don't want to be separated, I tried everything and I still failed.. please Logan.'' Logan came to my way and wrapped me into a loving hug. I hugged back gripping on to him, with more and more tears spilling into his shirt.

''Jaz. Take her to him.'' I heard him whisper softly and this time I pulled away from him. I looked confused as Jasmine shook her head. ''I am not going to do that Logan, She needs you.'' My breath was becoming low and I couldn't stop shaking. I was going to be separated and had to live with either my mom or dad without Logan to my side.

''Jaz! take her to Garrett now!'' He shouted and demanded. I saw as Jasmine signed and grabbed her car keys, I turned to Logan tears still well up my eyes. I didn't want to leave him and he didn't want to leave me. ''Go to him, he always knew how to make you better.'' My heart started to beat faster and Logan gave me a slight grin.

''Logan,'' I started but was quickly stopped when he put his hand over mine. His stopped shaking and he tried to look calm. ''Just go Lindy, I need you to be with someone who will comfort you, anyway I need to talk to mom and dad about this. I promise that they will not separate over my dead body.''

I nodded and gripped his hand. ''Hide the papers so they don't sign it just yet.'' I told him and he nodded at me giving me an assuring smile. I pulled him into one more hug. ''I love you Logan.'' I told him, clutching onto him. I felt him hug me tighter whispering back the same thing I told him. Once I let go of him, I looked at him more time before heading out with Jasmine.

When we were in the car together, and we didn't bother to talk to each other. Not because it was awkward for us or weird it was because Jasmine knew I had a lot of things in my mind. I was thinking about all the things that could happen with out parents. It something I don't get, why they couldn't be a real parents and figure stuff out!

Once we made it to Garrett house, I had few tears spilling from my cheek. I turned to Jasmine a whispered a light ''Thank you.'' Once I grabbed the door knob, Jasmine grabbed my arm before I could get out of the car. I turned to her who had a meaningful look on her face, she blinked a couple of time before talking to me.

''I just want to tell before you go that if you need anything, and anything at all you can to me. Logan will fix this I promise.'' I blinked a couple of tears before reaching her into a hug that I desperately needed. She didn't bulge or pull away but simply hugged back with equal force and I had a feeling this is something she needs too.

''Thank you, but I need you to go back to the house. Logan is hurting too and you were always the one who make him better.'' I said breathless using the words Logan used to me. Jasmine smiled lightly nodding her head at my agreement. This time I left the car and watched as Jasmine gave me one final wave then leaving out of the streets.

I looked at the house and started to walk over it. Garrett was the one to calm me down? I didn't know but I felt like it was a right thing to bring me here. I walked over the house knocking on the door, still feeling of overwhelming that happened just a couple of minutes ago. Once the door opened I gave myself a small tiny smile.

''Lindy? What are you doing here?'' Garrett asked with concern once he saw through my eyes. I could tell that he knew something was going on, and I had the heart to tell him because it was something I needed to let out of my chest. This time I was going to take the chance into looking into his eyes and been wanting to see the real him.

''Hi, I um, I just need to talk to you about something.'' My lips quivered and I never felt so much sadness in my life. I just needed someone to be here and just confront me, I needed someone who can make me feel better no matter what. Garrett stared at me for a couple of minutes then signed sadly leaving me confused.

''Right..right now is not a really good..'' He didn't have to explain because suddenly Meghan popped herself out of the frame. I felt my body in shock as I saw her. She wasn't in school today but she was at Garrett's house. Meghan didn't look the happiest to see me because her glare was heading toward me direction and it was hard stare.

''You!'' Meghan sneered at me moving away from Garrett and coming closer to my face. ''You are the reason that I have nothing! You stupid ungrateful bitch! Why couldn't you just stay out of my life!'' Meghan shouted at me and I felt my jaw clenched and my eyes feeling watery as she blamed yet again for something that I didn't do.

''That enough Meghan!'' Garrett shouted to Meghan, his jaw clenched and his veins popping. My eyes traveled to him and he stared back into mine. Meghan then stopped talking and went to Garrett side wrapping her arms around his waist. I had a urge to rip her hands off of him, that is not jealously just hating when she touches Garrett.

''Sorry.. Watson, this really isn't a good time to talk about anything. I need you to leave.'' Then my heart dropped instantly just by the way he was talking to me. His voice didn't sound like the Garrett from yesterday, it sounded rough and rude like the Garrett I am suppose to hate. I looked at him in confusion with my eyebrows together.

''What!? Why are you suddenly acting like this again!'' I screamed at him and noticed that Meghan held him closer while I just wanted to claw her eyes out. Garrett clenched his jaw tighter and looked anywhere but my direction. My anger was now flowing, there was no more sadness but hatred. I didn't even now why he was acting like this again.

''I said go! Look Watson I don't know what you want but I need you to leave, Just go Watson.'' He was demanding at first but his last sentence gave me a weird vibe. His voice was low but it was regretful like he never wanted to tell me that sentence. I tighten my teeth together feeling my mood with irritation just because of talking to them.

''You're right I should go, it was a mistake to come here in the first place.'' I said putting the current rage in my voice then walking off his door. I didn't know where I was going but it was going to be far away from here. As I turned my head slowly I saw that Garrett was continuing on staring to my way, I then moved my head to the straight direction instead of his.

I was going to have to face this alone but, that's the problem because I always had to face something alone.

 **And that's it guys for this chapter, some interesting stuff happening. So now all the questions have been answered with the recording.. It was Jasmine! Who ever got that guess right give your self a pat on the back. (Lol My teacher always told me to do that back in school) Garrett what's going on with his bipolar act.**

 **Now I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter and next chapter is mostly about the Watson Family, we get too see some arguments about them. Also I think you guys will get interested with Chapter 13, It has a very intersetting plot that I want you guy to see and I even think about giving you guys a preview to it.**

 **Now onto the reviews that you guys send me:**

 **-Guest: Good question but that answer will be answer in a Chapter 13 so just wait for that. BTW Garrett will always have a weak spot in this story you just have to find out when.**

 **-Princess: Thank you so much! Yep that chapter was a lot to handle and I understand if you need a breather. *Opens outside door :D* Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **-Nate surfer: Thank you so much Nate! I can't wait for you to read the newest intro about Jasmine it's amazing! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Finger crossed you got your wish! Lol I love Larrett too and I will put up more Larrett moments**

 **-Biggest: You are totally fine, I hope you had fun on your vaca. I agree with you on the twin rivals because they are now officially brother and sister or more like twins. The whole Lindy Jasmine thing was pretty intersetting wasn't it. Lol Thank you for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: Aw thank you! Lol I could imagine me doing that to my siblings and getting the same reaction maybe a litle more cuss words coming out of my older brother lol. That's cool that you are the youngest, I always wanted to be the last baby but my mother decide to have twins *Bummer* Anyway I hope you liked the interaction between Linds and Jaz.**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **-Andera: Thank you, I was also getting sick into seeing them fight. I like them better when there happy and always making jokes lol.**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much I am glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **-Guest: Lol Yeah it was either Lindy slapping Meghan or Garrett punching the dude so I went with the second one, Yeah everything is finally fine and now to explain Jasmine being in Logan's room alone well I guess.. I really have no explanation but there were studying/tutoring.**

 **-Jeremy: Thank you! I loved the scene with Garrett as well and the whole thing was great. Jasmine and Lindy was something different but I hoped you still enjoyed it!**

 **Okay that's all now I want to thank everyone who reviewed and had Fav this story, it's means a lot guys! For the update just bare with me guys I will have to try and update soon enough cause school is starting in 5 DAYS, time fly's bye. Thank you guys so much for understanding and i'll see you guys in Chapter 12: Families Are Unconditional**

 **-Kristina**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I am back after so LONG, and I am so sorry I promise that this time it's all on me. The school and homework have been stressing me out, plus even you readers have put karma on me because in school my backpack broke, that's when I knew I should update. So here I am with a new story, and twist in the end.**

 **Like I said I swear that I wanted to update earlier but school and want not. Please guys don't hate me, I will try my best to update next week becuase I still need to get used of my school days. I can't even sleep at 2 am anymore, now it has to be 10 which is more annoying. I am sorry guys but here is the next chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Families Are Unconditional**

 **Lindy Pov**

Instead of going back home I went to the an empty beach where no one was there, besides me and empty rock for me to sit on. I didn't want to go home because I know it will just devastate me more and I couldn't think of a person that will really understand what I am going through right now. I needed someone to take care of me but I also need the same for Logan.

Everything was wrong with me, that I didn't even know who I was anymore. I am weak and pathetic for even trying to solve anything. I was a nobody, I am a failure. I couldn't stop crying, why because that how weak I actually am. I look out the water, the way it moves just try to help me but it also helps me with me more thinking.

The thing is that nothing is ever the same, the way you feel is going to be with you emotionally and mentally. It sticks in your head like a tool, you can't get over it but you can try. Pieces are going to be missing and that the worst part cause a part of you could be missing. Just like how me, a piece of me was missing but I could never find out what piece it was.

After 20 minutes of just laying out, I realized it was about to get dark and I didn't want to get kidnapped in a beach alone with just me. I started to walk home alone but that's okay cause I needed more time to think anyway. Once I made it home, I realized that both of my parents car are both here. Suddenly a familiar anger flew over me.

As I walked into the house I heard the fighting, screaming and pain that came through my parents. I was tired of this and I wasn't going to let my selfish parents take away Logan and me away from each other. I gripped my hand and walked into the kitchen where these two were fighting. They didn't even acknowledge me because of their stupid fighting.

''Hey!'' I screamed loudly as I could, making my parents turn around to me with an eyebrow raised up. My dad crossed his arms, his face red and he was breathing heavily. The same goes to my mom but she just looked more frustrated than what my dad was feeling. I stare out of family picture together and felt like puking just seeing how happy we were.

''Can you guys just stop fighting, for like a day. It's already bad enough that me and Logan have to deal with this!'' My voice rose and my parents didn't look like they gave too ass if this is happening everyday. I was tired of this and I wasn't going to let any happen with me and Logan, not this time, not when we just got into be real brother and sister.

''If your mother wouldn't be so determined into ruining my life, then none of this would be happening.'' My dad sneered at me my mom. Then my mom turned to him and made comebacks at him, while I just stood there with my teeth gritted together. ''You have ruined mine the start I married you!'' My mother yelled back at my dad which didn't please him at all.

''Enough!'' I screamed again, this time hot tears dropped down my cheek. I was thinking about how devastating this all is, our family is ruined and I could even get a civil conversation anywhere with them. I watched them, they were horrible and now I even wonder how they got together with all these fighting they do together.

''This is ridiculous, all you guys do is constantly fight. You guys are not normal even if one of you left, You don't pay attention to your kids. Did you know that Logan has been passing all his classes.'' That was something that was true and I wanted to show them that they still had to watch there kids no matter what. We deserve to get watched with love not hatred.

''Yeah, He finally did something that **you** wanted dad. How about you mom, did you even know that I was locked out of the house and you were right on the couch complaining about dad, not even noticing me.'' Okay so maybe that part was a lie but I need to build up some guilt somehow. I wanted to see the desperation of them wanting to try again to be better parents.

''This is outrageous Lindy, are you trying to make me feel guilty!'' My mom barked at me and then I notice my dad nodding at her statement, Okay so he only agrees with her when she is bashing on her kids. It was exactly what I wanted to do but I wanted them to realize it not from my mistakes but importantly from theirs.

''No, I am just trying to show you the life of your kids. Every second you guys fight, you don't know what is going between me and Logan.'' My tears continued to form and I looked at my mom who frowned at my dad. I was hoping they would at least just understand that, me and Logan we are not happy and we aren't going to be if this is how our family continues like this.

''Do you know why I hate special events or family gathering, it's because I see how their family is. Happy, and giving, This family has worked to hard to be a family and I don't want to see it crumble apart.'' I demanded with a strict voice, I was tired and it was true about everything. My dad didn't look so happy with all the stuff I had to say.

''Families are different Lindy, you don't know how they could be acting when they are not around us, They could be worser than us.'' My dad told me with a line thinned lip on his face. I bit my bottom lip, making sure my anger is under control. I looked at my mom who nodded at my father, like I said before weird how they agree when the kids are in trouble.

''Nothing is worse like you guys, all you do is fight and fight! I am so sick of it and if you guys do not want to be together, then why be together in the first place?'' I asked bitterly obviously not keeping my rage out. This is all so tiring and I do wonder how they could even live with each other and be married to each other without ripping each others face off.

''You don't understand the word 'life,' It really gets to you when you are older and have kids. Some things are mean't be like this and this is not just me it's your mother too.'' My dad insisted. This ''life'' he was talking about still was not going to get to me, this life is about us as a family without it then the word family could never appear.

''Fine! Do whatever you want but I don't care if you guys are getting a divorce, you will not separate me and Logan apart! He is my twin and I will not have this!'' I screamed at my parents, this time wanting my decision and that is how is going to stand. My mom sighed desperately and My dad continued to cross his arms his face slightly red.

''And why the hell not! I am your father and I was going to take care of you! Then you wouldn't be with this monster!'' My fathers frustration burst and I could help but feel bad for my mom, the way my dad talks about her is just awful. My mom didn't bother to make any remarks this time, she simply just continued to look at me with, hope.

''I am not leaving him dad! I love my brother more than anything and I will not leave him behind! I don't care how it will work but we are not going to be separated!'' I yelled but mostly toward my dad, who threw his hands in the air throwing some cuse words with it. My mom suddenly muttered something about a divorce official immidentlaly.

''She right,'' A new voice sounded familiar and we all turned our head to see Logan. He stood next to me and held my hand supportivily. ''I will not be separated by my twin, I love her too much to get separated. Either you two make it official but we be together or you two work it out, cause I am not leaving and I know she wont either.''

I smiled at Logan and he did the same too me. I gripped his hand tighter as my mother talked. ''They are right bob, we can't seriously separate them if they are not going to let us. I don't think it is a good idea to put a custody agreement between them.'' My mom said slowly to my dad and I smiled small at her. I am hoping for more like this.

''I had a plan Nora! I was going to take Lindy and you were going to have Logan! That what is what we agreed too and I am not backing out.'' My dad yelled his face turning into more scattering color, I looked at my mom who put her hands on the foreheads then moving to her temples, obliviously annoyed by dad's outburst.

''Well plans change! and I have a new one that involves them being together, we have to work something out, they don't want to be separated. Please Bob.'' My mom told my dad softly who put his hands on his hips, licking his bottom lips while shaking his head walking around the house. He then suddenly stopped when he noticed the divorce packet.

''Where is it!?'' My dad hissed at me and Logan once realize that the paper were gone. I looked at Logan and raised my brow at him. ''God dammit! Where the hell is the divorce papers!?'' He once again screamed and then suddenly Logan let go of my hand and walked over to a cabinet, pulling the divorce paper over his hand.

''This, This is a piece shit that just says that you are free to move on, well I am not going to move on. I am staying right here with my twin.'' Logan then threw the paper at my dad, I stared between them. I watched as my dad scan over to the paper then at us. He looked at me and Logan then signed, ducking his head down.

''Please dad. I don't want to be separated with him and I don't want to watch you leave. This family needs to get back the way it used to, please I promise that I will do anything to make this family better.'' I begged and felt Logan grip my hand while I gripped back. My mom looked at us and smiled because she knew that this is really what I want.

''This is what you really want?'' My dad asked softly at both me and Logan. We nodded our head together and with our twin power we both said. ''More than anything.'' My dad looked at the paper one more time before walking in front of me and Logan, He then ripped the paper with both of his hands and I smiled widely.

''I guess that we will try something, plus I couldn't really separate my kids from each other, they mean to much to each other.'' My dad said putting a grin into his face and I let go of Logan's hand, reaching for my dad and hugging him tightly. He hugged back and I never felt so happy and relived in my life. Once I pulled away Logan did the same to my dad.

I walked over to mom and pulled her into a long hug, light tears pouring as I whispered a light ''Thank you'' over her shoulder. When I pulled away from her, I walked over to Logan and smiled at him wide. He grinned at me and pulled me into a small hug that mean't something to this family. I watched as my parents shook hands awkwardly.

''Hey how about this celebration we all go out for ice cream? What do you say Nora?'' My dad asked my mom who put a brow up. She then looked at my dad then stared at me and Logan that we were still each others embrace. I smiled sadly at everyone around me and watched as my mom smiled back at me with hope in her eyes.

''Lead the way kids.'' I pulled away from Logan and smiled widely at everyone. We then headed out together to go to our local ice cream stand. That moment, that time was something I knew I could past too. All theses time, I knew that we were all going to be better. Our family was going to be okay, we were all going to be okay.

* * *

The next day came in and I decided to skip school just because it was the time for Juniors SAT and we only had a half of a day. Though I still have to finish this project in like a week or so. I didn't want to talk to Garrett because I was still upset of the way he acted with me. Like if he was with his friends he would act like the same Garrett from this year.

I could say that I was very emotional when I went to see him and all I wanted was to feel warmness or feel safe. I wanted to see if the old Garret was still in him like the time when we kissed. God that kiss still is making me go crazy with many of these feels. I shouldn't think about it though and how much it affected me in way I can't explain.

During the day the doorbell rang and I got up from my bed ready to answer the door. Though I quickly hid behind the corner upstairs because Logan already opened the door. I watched as Logan made himself polite and put on a greeting but I still couldn't see the person that wanted to come in. My heart suddenly dropped when I saw it was the one and only Garrett.

''I need to talk to her.'' That's was something that I heard Garrett say to my brother, I knew ease dropping is probably the last thing I should do but I couldn't help it. I am a very nosy person. I didn't pull myself out of the wall because I wanted to see what my brother will say. Hopefully nothing too bad that will cause a fight, finger cross.

''Talk to her? Why don't you talk to me. You know I can finally say that all these time I have never seen a bigger jackass than you.'' I put my hands over my mouth, feeling a gasp as I heard what Logan just said. I looked slowly to see Logan and Garrett in the house together standing in the middle of the entrance before you leave the house.

''What did you say! I am a jackass well where were you when your sister came to my house, tear bowling down her face.'' Garrett hissed and I could imagine them being head to head with glares both into each other's eyes. My heart started to pound more and more as I thought about yesterday and how Garrett wanted to be with Meghan and not with me.

''Who do you think sent her there!'' Logan screamed and then suddenly I heard a loud bang appear, when I turn to look, I saw that Logan pushed Garrett against the wall holding his jacket with his hands. Venom reached his eyes. ''And if you ever think about leaving my sister again like that then you have a lot coming at you buddy.''

My body froze as I soon realize something, I didn't know that Logan was even there. I always wonder why he looked like he never talked to my parents, that I was home before him. He was following me because he wanted to make sure that I was okay, he wanted to make sure that Garrett would be a good guy and let me in instead of telling me to leave.

''You don't understand the reason for me doing that,.. I just need to see her.'' I heard Garrett whisper softly and if I be honest I didn't know if I wanted to even talk to him myself, I didn't know how to even handle him anymore. One day he becomes this sweet guy then the next he is back to his old ways. He could be rude but then he could be sweet.

''Like hell you will! Like I said I don't want you see hurt my sister, I already watched it damage her once and I am not going to see it again.'' My brother roared and I couldn't help but feel safe when he protective like this. He was protective and I just wonder if he knew what happen in class between Garrett and Jake that might change his mind about Garrett.

''I am not going to hurt her! I just.. I just need to apologize to her! Okay I feel bad for leaving her and I just want to apologize.'' I took a quick glance and then I knew from that moment that Garrett was being serious and I didn't know how to act. Logan was probably still holding him down tight and breathing heavily with anger through him.

''Lindy! Lindy! Lindy!'' I heard my brother yell wildly and I felt my eyes buldge. I tiptoes quietly back to my room stepping in, then opening the door loudly acting as I walked out. I needed to pretend to not hear anything. ''Yeah Logan.'' I yelled and walked over to the stairs where I could see Logan in the same position he was a second ago.

''Do you want to talk to him?'' He asked serious struck his voice and I looked at Logan then at Garrett glaring at him lowly. I put no emotion in my face because I didn't want Garrett to think I was hurt because of what he did to me. My mind was saying to be mean like he was to me, but my heart was saying to tell Logan to let go of Garrett.

''I don't know, this really isn't a good time Spenger.'' I hissed at Garrett and I saw that his eyes bulge upwards a little. My brother turned to him and pulled him out of the wall, ready to throw himself out until Garrett reserved himself and grabbed a hold of Logan's shirt pushing him on the wall, that made me gasped loudly and making Logan grunt.

''Wait! Look I just want to talk to you for like five minutes then I promise that I will leave.'' I watched as Logan tried to pull himself out of Garrett's grip but Garret was stronger and just held Logan tighter. I looked at Garrett who pleaded with his eyes, and I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me. He was changing side again with his personality.

''You have five minutes, now I suggest you let go of my brother before I punch you in the face for touching him the first place.'' I said with devilish smirk on my face, then I saw as Garrett let of Logan and headed upstairs. I waited as Garrett headed upstairs and I pointed to my room for him too wait in. As he walked past me, his hand accidentally brushed my skin, making me get a shiver.

I looked down at Logan who shook his head first at me, then put a grin on his face. I put my eyebrows together as he mouthed the word ''love.'' I then shook my head and headed into my room, thinking about everything Garrett tried to do just talk to me for like what five minutes, I mean what his thinking even wanting to talk to me.

''What do you want now, I thought the old you would still be a ass whole, like you were yesterday.'' I told him my voice turning into annoyed and iiratited. I crossed my arm as I looked at Garrett when he ran his finger through his hair. he did look pretty goo.. Lindy! I really need to stop finding Garrett moves so attractive god what is wrong with me.

''I know,'' He started but soon cut off by me. ''Oh you know! You don't know shit, One day we kiss and you want to be all care and loving, then the next day you are a complete jerk from the start of this year. If anything all you know is how to be bipolar.'' I glared at him and he took a deep breath, he looked exhausted and tired but not from me yelling, from something else.

''Why do you think I am here, I just wanted to apologize from leaving you all alone, I kicked you out of my house, then you had to got to the beach alone..'' He rambled but I felt my hear continued to skip a beat. Did I just hear what he said? He knew I was at the beach but how? he was with Meghan the whole time and I never thought he would even see me.

''What? How do you know I was at the beach? Were.. were you spying on me?'' This time my question struck him and he looked between me and his hands. I notice that the bruise and scratch were getting any better and I also notice his knuckles were scrapped. That was probably from Jake when he laid one on him.

''I.. I um. Okay yes! I felt bad for everything and I got in my car, then followed you where you were going then I sat at the parking lot of the beach and waited for you too leave and I followed you back to the house to make sure you were safe.'' He said all too quickly but I understood everything and I felt my face put on a grin as he said everything.

So he wasn't a complete jerk but it did show that he did care enough to follow me when I was alone. It did give me a happy feeling in my stomach, Garrett then continued to ramble on and on about something that he was sorry for leaving me. I chuckled and stepped forward, I moved my face and put it closer to him leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek which made him shut up.

''Whoa, what was that for?'' He grinned and I had a feeling that this affected him too. Not just the whole touching my hand and getting tingles or his hands roaming over my waist trying to keep me safe. He was affected as more than I was to his touch, that was something I learned when we kissed but I never would expect it.

''That.. that was for not being a total jerk to me and actually trying.'' I grinned back at him and he smiled small but I could tell that he mean't everything. I then stared at my hands feeling uncomfortable with something that still bothered me, I moved away from Garrett and sat at a chair that was across from him.

''Why was Meghan at your house yesterday?'' I asked quietly looking up at Garrett who took another deep breath, his smile fading away. I don't know why but I felt quite sad that Meghan was there, who knows what those two were doing. They could have been cuddling, laughing or even worse kissing. I was being over exsaustered wasn't I?

''She came because she couldn't face the school anymore, now that everyone's knows the real person in Meghan she is too scared to face the school.'' He said and I couldn't help but have just a little guilt for her. The school does hate her, everyone calls her a snob and fake. Its pretty sad that this is how Meghan true identity comes out.

''Well she doesn't look too sad to me, she kinds looks the same but even scarier because of her anger.'' I said trying not to show any sympathy for her. When I looked up at Garrett he had a small smile and he nodded his head. His eyes started to gilder as he stared at me, I then couldn't tare my eyes away from him because something in me wouldn't let me.

''You know she just like you in a way, take away the bitchy attitude Meghan has with everyone. You two are similar in way, you two won't stop until you get something you want.'' I could admit that I wont stop until I got my friends back, Logan and my parents back. Meghan all she really wanted back was to keep Garrett tied around her fingers.

''Do you know what she is not good at, she doesn't know how to be around anyone close. That was something you were always good at.'' He told me kneeling down at my level and I couldn't help but smile just a little. Garrett trying to smooth I see, I guess he could see me that me and Logan look better now. Logan is doing better now.

Since yesterday he was been more open and has tried to help out more. He finally got some really sleep and we have been getting along perfect. With my parents, I could tell that they are really trying not to argue and be into there personal space. I have been also been helping out instead of being that girl sitting bed looking out the window desperately.

''Things are better with you and Logan now, I could tell that there something wrong by the way you two look at each other.'' He asked and I nodded my head a little before answering. ''We are better than we have been now. How long are you suspended for?'' I asked because I suddenly remembered the fight and how it affected him.

''2 weeks or so, though I have to finish all my school work when I get back so that's a bummer.'' He said this time sitting on the edge of my bed and I knew his cologne smell would attract my bed somehow. I looked at Garrett my eye traveling his bruised and beaten face and I had an urge to reach up to him and kiss all the pain away from him.

''If you didn't punch him then you wouldn't get suspended.'' I said lowly my eyes now traveling his eyes. The as I stared at his eyes it suddenly had some sort of anger. Maybe these days I don't know Garrett and maybe these days I would, I can't find out the type of person Garrett was. It was hard to tell with everything going on.

''If he didn't run his mouth in the first place then I wouldn't punch him, the guys is a coward anyway, he knew he couldn't get over with me taking his spot in football.'' Garrett told him his voice changing into frustrated.''He is a nobody to me, that was first thing I know since I met him the first time.'' Garrett added his anger calming down.

Then I suddenly the words Meghan played in my head, 'He left you so he could be with me, you are a nothing to him.' I felt a ping in my chest as I remembered those words she said. It hurt me because I agreed with him, I didn't make a comeback or anything else, I left it alone because I knew that she was right and it was something I had to face.

''You know Meghan said the same thing about me, she said I was a nobody to you when you left.. and I think she was right all along.''I told Garrett looking up at him, my voice breaking a little. Garrett looked at me then around my room, and I knew the reason for it. If he stared into my eyes he would know that I was broken about this.

''No, Lindy don't listen what she said. You were always there for me, you were my best friend. You were never a nobody to me, you were always you.'' He suddenly told me reaching his hand a placing it on my knee, giving me an assuring grip. I looked down at his hand, the tingles around my knees are making me weak just by his touch.

''Then why did you leave me? If I mean't the most to you then why did you leave?'' I asked him, this time my eyes got watery. I knew that I shouldn't cry over him but something about him leaving again once this all over makes my heart break. Its breaks my heart because I know there is something there between us and I know he feels it too.

''I..I Uh, I have to tell you something. I want to tell you about the secret I have been hiding.''

 **Now we get to know but we have to wait for the next chapter, so I am just going to say that the next chapter will be Garrett explaining his secret to Lindy. It will be pretty surprising what he tells her and what he agrees on. First I have t say that I do like the chapter because there is literally no problems anymore.**

 **Lindy and her family will try again to be the family they were suppose to be and we see the real Garrett side to Lindy. I am also excited to say this story is almost completed on my side, there is still a lot you guys have to read and which is why I am going to say that there will be 20 chapter all together with this story.**

 **I almost finished on my side because I still have to write 2 more chapters but I know how it will go and how will it end. In more chapters you will see more of Jasmine and Delia and more of Logan and Lindy. I am very excited to see your guys reaction to the up coming chapters.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **-Guest: Don't worry they will be best friends again, just wait and see.**

 **-Princess: Yep the scene with Jasmine and Lindy was pretty much a hard** **argument, Garrett on the other hand.. well he is just Garrett lol.**

 **-Guest: Exactly what I thought! I am actually made a scene where Lindy slaps him but then i'm like it would involve more fight with Meghan which I didn't want to write. Though I have to agree that they both were cold to Lindy.**

 **-Guest: Everyone has their reason for it and Garrett has his.**

 **-Biggest Fan: Thank you and I think Jasmine was very heartbroken we they did break apart I mean come on they were best friends! Garrett well he just don't know how to talk to Lindy.**

 **-Andera: Thank you so much, I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter. As far as goes with the group they could get back together or not even acknowledge each other at all. Hey I am the same I would love to see rainbows and puppy faces everywhere lol.**

 **-Krazykk11: Aw Thank you so much! I am so happy that you enjoyed this chapter! and please me writing good, the only day I will write good is when pigs fly lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **-Guest: I was happy too when Jasmine returned too, I'm like should she come earlier or just is the perfect timing lol. And yes, yes Garrett has brought back his mean side but hopefully this chapter explained the reason he was sorry for it lol.**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I loved every single one of them. I will say that I am hoping to update by next week because I know that I take forever and I just want to finish this story so you guy's wont hate me as much lol. I will try so please give me time.**

 **Here is a little preview for the next chapter because of my late update I hope you enjoy!**

 _''_ _Why are you telling me this?'' She hissed quietly and I notice a small tear run down her cheeks. This is probably the last thing she ever wanted but I needed to tell her the truth just once. I grabbed her hand softly but that was a mistake because she let the grip out of my hand. She was mad but who couldn't blame she needs the truth._

 _''I am telling you this because I wanted to be the one who told you everything. If you ever found out then you should find out the truth by me, I'm sorry for everything I ever did.'' I told her with meaning and I knew she wouldn't buy it but one day she will. I hope she will at least know that I wouldn't want to harm anyone anymore._

 _''I.. I think that you should leave. Just go, I just can't take it all right now.'' She told me, looking into my eyes that I could tell were in pain. I nodded my head, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek then standing up. I walked over to her door knowing this could be the last time I could ever be allowed in here._

 _''Just so you know, this whole month for me and you. This was all real for me and I am hoping that you feel the same. I'll see you at school.'' I said finally before existing out of her room. I told her everything and anything I finally wanted to say, now I was done. I was done for Meghan and done working for my dad._

 **-Kristina**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back guys and like I said I would come back next week and post the new chapter so here it is! I was actually doubting myself in school like, 'Oh my god I am going to get so much homework.' and like 'How am I ever going to post the new chapter' but luckily I had no homework this week so that is a bonus for me.**

 **Now from the last chapter in the preview it should a scene that Larrett will be having, try to remember all the bad things that Garrett has done couple chapter ago because this affects him too. This is all about Garrett and what he is going through and what he has gone through over the year.**

 **That's really all I have to say for now so ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 13: Truth Be Told**

 **Garrett Pov**

''I.. I.. Uh, I have to tell you something Lindy, it's about the secret I have been hiding from you.'' I told Lindy looking straight in the eyes, maybe this was the wrong time. Maybe I was going to be in more trouble but I couldn't help it anymore. It was way too exhausting and I think things will be better once I know the secret is out of open.

You see Lindy she is great, intelligent girl and the day I knew she was damage was the day I left her. I wanted to do more than anything to hug her and confront her telling her that one day, one true day I will be back again. I was a douche bag, I kept breaking everyone from the group. Now I wanted to make things rights, for once in my life.

''What about it?'' She asked with a tiny grin in her face, she knew I was going to tell her. Though I don't blame her, she looks cute when she does that. She was always gorgeous no matter what. I took a deep breath and shifted my eyes away from her, I didn't know if I should even tell her. Maybe she will hate me more than she already does.

''Lindy if I tell you this then it could change things, it could make you hate me even more.'' I told her my eyes were pleading that she wouldn't get mad over it. Lindy then looked straight ahead if her and licked her bottom lips. I signed feeling as my heart started to pump more and more. I was nervous and this could end really badly.

''I don't hate you.'' She told me softly looking right at my eyes and I couldn't shake off her beautiful chocolate eyes. ''I hated what you did last year but I don't hate you,.. you really broke me.'' She said hey eyes now shifting onto her hands. Now I knew at this moment, that I needed to tell her the truth. The truth needs to be out.

''There's a reason for me leaving last year, you just have to promise me that you will listen to all of this and wait until I finish my story.'' I told her because I knew Lindy could get mixed up with all the words and I didn't want to be blamed yet again. Lindy looked at me and gave a low ''I promise.'' I signed deeply and then started off with my story.

''Well lets begin with something I need to get off my chest. My parents, they are divorced. They ended their marriage about 2 years ago. My mom left me with my dad and she moved to Tampa, she asked if I should come with her but I didn't want to.'' I started taking deep breaths, as I looked at Lindy she looked very concentrated. I was about to tell her anything, no regrets at all.

''Um, the reason for it was because something was going on between them, my mom gave me hints that I never understood. After the divorce, my father was obsessed into finding a new relationship as fast as he could.'' I ruffled my hands into my hair, feeling as I should just stop here before I leave Lindy in more danger.

''One day, a new neighbor joined the town. The Murray's, and then my dad was just so interested into since he saw the truck car outside. He brought over some brownies and tried to impress me and said that I was the one making it and I still remember the smile on her face.'' I grinned lightly as I though about her mother's happy face meeting us.

''Meghan was your neighbor?'' Lindy asked lightly and I turned to her, clenched my jaw as I nodded at her. I was hoping she wouldn't blow up about this. ''Why didn't you ever tell me this?'' She asked with the same tone as she asked with the first question. I felt the guilt rise to me as I stared at her, she was really something.

''I am getting there, I knew Meghan was from our school so I tried to stay away from her because of all the things I heard from people and mostly you,'' I told her and I saw a small smile and her nodding her head lightly. I didn't feel like continuing because I wanted to just stare at her beauty and now I could see how gorgeous she actually is.

''My dad got closer to them though and then their was this party, I was invited and when I disagreed he wouldn't let me. I knew that I shouldn't have made that choice that I should fought more and more but I didn't. I went to the party for my father approval on the mother and the daughter, something happened though.''

I felt a lump in my throat and decided to continue on. ''I started to drink too much alcohol and I didn't remember what happen during the time but all I know is that I was with Meghan half of the time, I remember kissing her and putting all my anger through my father toward the kiss. I was so aggressive,'' I looked at Lindy who looked very curious.

''Did you sleep with her?'' She asked but more like demanded and this time I swallowed hard. I look anywhere but not at her, it hurts her and I know it. I could tell by the way her eyes moves, as if she was covering her pain with just looking at you. It doesn't bother me, it just makes it harder for me to even tell her more than what I should.

''No, we only kissed.'' I saw the relief on her face and I decided to continue. ''The next day I woke up in the yard of her backyard with other people around me, when I saw Meghan, she was very flirtatious and it creep me out just a little. I didn't even decide to talk to her I just left because my head was pounding,''

''When I got home all my dad was asking about was me and Meghan which I found odd, I thought he only wanted the mother not me for the daughter. Then my dad told me that he made a date for me and Meghan and I was so mad. After trying to get him to pull it off, I got a punch thrown to my face.'' I then felt Lindy touch my arm.

I looked at it and very the soft electricity move to my body, she was the only one the could really make me feel like this. I can't get over my head and I couldn't even do last year. Just looking at her brings back all the good memories, all the moments we have shared together. Those moments are something to hold onto not let go.

''I went on the date but I was pretty pissed and Meghan's whining didn't help either. We were arguing about how parent set us up with each other but Meghan seemed more amused than angry. The night went on shit for me but pretty good for Meghan and I had a feeling more bad things would happen in my way.''

It was true Meghan seemed like she wanted to get close to me since the first time I met her. I never knew why I just thought she was always this close to everyone but now I knew everything. I knew her plan, I knew my fathers plan. It was easy to trick me at first but as much as I knew I couldn't been fallen easily with Meghan.

''Meghan said she um, wanted to see me again, soon. I didn't think of through, I thought we were just going to hang but, I didn't think that she wanted me to be the one who was going to take her virginity away. I didn't think of that at all, then I made her tell me everything.'' I gripped my hands as I thought about everything she told me.

''She said that my dad tricked me into being with Meghan, all because they had the money. He set up Meghan for something she wanted in return. I was just so angry and furious and Meghan didn't care though as long as she got what she wanted.'' I let out a deep breath as I new a question would be ask about Meghan's return.

''What did she want so badly?'' Lindy asked and I couldn't shift my eyes away from her. She was curious and I had the answers for all of this. It was good thing for me do to this, at least she knows the truth on what really is going happen. Lindy looked between me and her hand, then suddenly she shifted her hand away from me when I didn't answer.

''What did she want Garrett!'' She yelled at me and I clenched my jaw tightly. ''Revenge! she wanted revenge. She thought she could ruin my life, the groups life. She wanted to to tear apart the group but.'' I gripped my hands as I needed to continue. It wasn't going to be hard, I needed to let it out. The guilt running in me wasn't helping either.

''I already did that, I ruined the group by doing all those things. I made the group tear apart for my fathers order and Meghan's amusement. This was all on me and I never felt so damn guilty in my life.'' I looked at Lindy, who didn't look as happy as I thought she would be. I knew that I shouldn't have said anything.

A little white lie could be fine with me but I needed to be an honest person to me and to Lindy. She means too much too me and if she ever found out about this, then I wanted her to find out the whole truth from me. Every single thing, she deserved that much from me and I need to repay my mothers good instead of my father's bad.

''You are saying that you ruined the group because Meghan made you, I am right aren't I Garrett.'' Her voice demanded that was true but she knew it wasn't and it just broke my heart more. I sighed deeply and ruffled my hair hard, then I shook my head slowly. I felt her gaze leave immediately as I shook my head.

''She wanted too, but it was all me. I was the cause of it, I intended Meghan that I would do her dirty work for her but it turned out that it was my dirty work the whole time.'' I said slowly letting every word savor as I spoke, maybe this was something that needed to happen to me, I need bad things to happen to me.

''That's not all, when.. when I broke you guys up. My dad allowed me to get rid of Meghan because her revenge was over but I told him that I wanted to continue on what were doing, that I wanted to be with her and she wanted the same. I had a year to break everything off but I didn't.''

It was true, once Meghan found out what I did, she wanted nothing to do with me but I felt so labeled and not very well treated that I wanted to feel power. So I told Meghan that I would keep the group apart as longs as she got someone to fix me. New clothes, more muscles and the football team. Everything I wanted but something was missing.

''Why are you telling me this?'' She hissed quietly and I notice a small tear run down her cheeks. This is probably the last thing she ever wanted but I needed to tell her the truth just once. I grabbed her hand softly but that was a mistake because she let the grip out of my hand. She was mad but who couldn't blame she needs the truth.

''I am telling you this because I wanted to be the one who told you everything. If you ever found out then you should find out the truth by me, I'm sorry for everything I ever did.'' I told her with meaning and I knew she wouldn't buy it but one day she will. I hope she will at least know that I wouldn't want to harm anyone anymore.

''I.. I think that you should leave. Just go, I just can't take it all right now.'' She told me, looking into my eyes that I could tell were in pain. I nodded my head, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek then standing up. I walked over to her door knowing this could be the last time I could ever be allowed in here.

''Just so you know, this whole month for me and you. This was all real for me and I am hoping that you feel the same. I'll see you at school.'' I said finally before existing out of her room. I told her everything and anything I finally wanted to say, now I was done. I was done for Meghan and done working for my dad.

Before I left her house I noticed that Logan was downstairs, looking at me and glaring down my way. I could not blame him, my best friend hating me was a sting for me. I watched as he stood up and walked over to my way. ''You, take care of her. She always needed her brother not me, she deserves to be taken care of.''

I told him and watched as he lowed his glare at me. Crossing his arms but nodding his head, I signed and walked out their door with my guilty condense with me. This is a good thing, I needed to do something right for now. I needed to stop with everything my father needs. I have to do something that will be right for me.

I walked over to my car and drove myself back home. Maybe I am crazy or intense but now that I see the truth into my eyes. My father I know will not be happy about and Meghan will probably be mad or amused that I had the guts to tell Lindy. I needed to do this anyway before my dad ran his mouth and made me seem like it was all my fault from the start.

I walked inside my house feeling confident with what I did. ''Dad! Father! Where are you?'' I yelled, I wanted to get everything over it and did something that is right for now on. I walked to the kitchen where my dad was smirking at me. He had a mug in his hand with coffee or tea poured in it but seriously what is with him with all that?

''You were calling son.'' He smirked and I walked over to my father and shook my head at him which raised his eyebrows. I knew my fathers way but aperantly he didn't know mine, it not like he ever really notice the real me. ''I told her.'' I stated hoping he would know but he didn't he just continue to leave his brows hang.

''I told Lindy, everything that I hiding from her.'' I said to my father with confident and he went wide eyes. His bit his bottom lips hard and his face went red. He then suddenly slammed his mug straight to the table making it shatter lightly. I stared at it and looked at my father in the eyes, glaring at him a bit like he does with me.

''You did what! I strictly told you not to tell anyone! Not after our deal together! What happen to 'I want this all of it'! Huh!'' He barked at me and I clenched my jaw tightly. I only wanted it so my father could finally approve of me, he never showed any care for me and that's what I wanted him for. To show that I care about his decision.

''I don't want it anymore! I hated the man you made me into! I never wanted any of this from the beginning and you know it!'' I hissed at my father and he titled his head. I needed to get some senses out of him some way maybe this is the only way I could. I had to do something right, like I have been saying.

''You wanted it but because the blonde bimbo came back you suddenly want to end it.'' He said and I nearly wanted to punch because of what he said. Let me get something off first, Lindy is not the cause of it. I wanted to do this since I knew what the type of person I actually turned into, Lindy was just there to figure me out, of anyone.

''She had nothing to do with this, it was all on me. Now I want this to all be over, I don't want to be Meghan's 'boyfriend' or your puppet.'' I glared at my father and I watched him clenched his jaw tightly. He only get angry when he doesn't get what he wants, for me he would use his fits to solve the problem with me.

''You are just like your mother, always such a failure and weak. Your mother gave you all the stupid knowledge, no wonder why she left you.'' My father smirked once he knew my anger was about to burst. No one will talk about my mother like that. She mean't the world to me and I have never loved anyone but my own mom.

''You! you don't talk about her like that! She is only one that ever cared for me! The mistake was me when I didn't go with her to Tampa, I wish I could take it back, telling her that I would come with her, but you bastard wouldn't let go anywhere near her! The reason she left you was because you were a failure to be a real husband around her!''

I screamed at him and grabbed his shirt tightening my grip around him. I looked up at him and he just continued to glare down at me as it was my death wish. Now I realized something about my father, he never has talked about my mom until today. I knew it hurt him that she left him without nothing he would love, nothing to keep him going.

''A real husband takes care of his spouse and that exactly what I did. Your mother thought she could find someone better than me so I told her to go, move on like a hell in the world I would care. Do you even know why we got divorced me and your mother?'' He asked with suspicious in his voice and I furrowed my brows.

''She said because you didn't treat her right. That you will always put yourself first over her.'' I said letting go of his shirt and ruffling my hair. I leaned over to the counter top, trying to keep my anger under control. ''You aren't totally wrong but there's one more thing she forgot to mention.'' He said and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

''She forgot to mention that she cheated on me. One day I found her in bed with another man, I told her it was off but she didn't care. She went to Tampa because she wanted to be with that man and I let her move. I think his name was Mike or something but that's why.'' He said all so slowly and I just felt my face into shock.

I was always so curious why my mother moved from Chicago to Florida. I didn't remember us having family over there anyway, or any of her friends over there. That's why she left me to be with a random guy but she told me to come with. This doesn't make any sense, I am so confused about everything that is happening right now.

''Why.. Why should I believe you anyway! All you do is tell me lies anyway!'' I hissed and felt my heart pumping, my hands were ready to shake and I didn't know if was because I was nervous or angry. I looked at my father who shrugged his shoulder more and I then wonder if he was even telling the truth in the first place.

''Belive me or not it is the truth.'' He then faked a yawned and put a tiny smirk on his face. ''Now where were we, Oh yes talking about how an idiot you were today.'' He said and I stopped the shaking and straighten myself out. I didn't know what my father might plan but I know I wont like it at all, I knew the tricks in his sleeves.

''What is done is what is done father, she needed to hear the truth and I needed to be the one to tell her.'' I told him trying to show the fact that she will never want to see me again for all the stuff I have done. I couldn't help it though, the day she knew I had a secret I wish I walked up to her and told her everything but I was scared.

Me confessing everything was really hard. Then having to admit that they were all right, that I was the cause of the group tearing apart, that I wanted everything popular thing for myself. I never once showed my face to them but I knew that the mistake was wrong to even tear apart because we were all terrible without each other.

''No! It can't because what are we going to do now! The Murray's think you are all popular and no weakling, what will they think of this now?'' He said and I sighed deeply. See he only want to show off and make everyone think that he is gold and all mighty but I hate it all of it, I never wanted this and I still don't want it.

''I, I honestly don't care anymore. I am done with pretending to be someone that I am not, I'm not a football player, I am not a bad boy and I am not your slave.'' I told him confident with my words. It was all true, I was Garrett Spenger. A nerdy, germ freak but this time with more confident and intelligent. Plus don't forget about the mucelses.

''So that's is, you are going to give up everything. Everything we worked on for a year just for some girl that hates you.'' My father said crossing his arm and I though about his answer. Doing this Lindy could be a reason but it was all about how much I ruined everything, I see how Delia is and Jasmine and till this day I still can't over their glares for me.

''No, I am giving up on everything because I am done for your approval father, since the start all I wanted was you to love like a son you ever wanted, now I know where I stand with this.'' I told him crossing my arms and watching clench his jaw tightly, I rose my brows as he made an amused face. I am wondering what is going through his head.

''You think Meghan will stand for this, just like me and her, she wont let you break things up when things have gotten better. For once stop being selfish.'' He said with a tiny laugh in the beginning and I clenched my jaw. The selfish person was my father for wanting everything he could get his hands into. He was like this no matter what.

''I don't give one hell Meghan thinks, I am done with this and I am done with you! No more of acting, when I say this I mean it.'' I told him still being mad about him calling me selfish even though I know I am not. I shook my head at him and started to walk away from this but still not being done with the conversation just yet.

''I will talk to Meghan tomorrow about ending, I will take myself off the football team and I will apologize to her mother for not knowing what you two have been doing behind her back.'' I finally said with a smile on my face, feeling as happy that I wanted to do this for the longest time ever. I walked over to the stair just to hear my father range again.

''What are going to do now! After this is done, you wont have any friends, you wont be popular and you will be a loser. What do you plan on doing now for you life?'' My father screamed and I shook my head and clenched my jaw. I then turn around to my father just to tell him my new plan that I will be plan to do soon.

''I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago.., I am going to bring the group back together.''

 **Now you guys now the deepest secret Garrett has been hiding from the group, sorry if it sounded lame or something but that was the only thing that I can think of. I guess that Garrett's dad will never want his son to do his way, and there is a reason that I put Garrett's dad as the bad guy.**

 **In the IDDI show, I guess we haven't heard anything about Garrett's dad so that why I wanted to make him not seem as nice. For his mom in this story it is a little different because even though she did leave, she very much loved him. So that is a little side not to you guys about Garrett family.**

 **Also sorry for the short chapter but next chapter will be way longer, and it will even give you so shock to you. I will try and post the next chapter next week, like I did this week. I am very close into finishing this story, though I am planning on making more story for us Larrett shipper.**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **-Princess: Thank you, I am proud of the Watson and Garrett well who says that there is always a bad thing behind a person story lol.**

 **-Guest: Thank you so much! but trust me I am not that great...**

 **-Guest: I could tell, us Larrett shippers need each other**

 **-Biggest Fan: Garrett will always open up to Lindy now that she knows his secret, trust me when I say that a couple more chapter will be pretty intense.**

 **-Peacelover: Thank you so much! I am glad that you liked this story. I will make more Larrett story I just need time because school is a rush but I promise once this story is done then I will.**

 **-Guest: Well yes, you got that right.**

 **-Krazykk11: Thank you so much! I am so glad that you really enjoy reading this story. For the group, it will take a bit longer to forgive each other but it will get their I promise you that.**

 **-Guest: Doesn't everyone just wish that Garrett was nice, but hey you got to get a little bad boy in somewhere.**

 **-MaximoffWatson: Note to self, never anger any more fan anymore. *Hides behind a tree terrified for life***

 **Well that's all and I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I am hoping that near the end of this story that this will get 200 reviews and I will love you guys for life. Next chapter will be longer but it will also be impressive, I mean come on it will be Garrett. When is it never good with Garrett in it.**

 **See you guys in Ch.14 All My Rights**

 **-Kristina**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not posting, I am been feeling really bad but I have gotten sick over the week and couldn't post anything. I literally died because I had like a sore throat, sneezing, headaches, ear pain and couldn't even move like I hate that sickness. On top of that I had to miss 3 days of school just to get so much homework.**

 **I do have some good news to share but I just finished writing this whole story, I am done and the exact amount of chapter is 20. I am thinking of writing an epilogue once you guys finish reading the last chapter. It had been killing me for a whole month and now I finally finished and feel really good about it.**

 **Oh and I just found out IDDI is canceled, I was so disappointed that I even cried. How could they do this to us? It was such an amazing show! I literally want to hate on Disney for doing this to me. I am still going to write IDDI fanfics but it is going to be hard because I am really going to miss the show.**

 **Now enough of my whining and here's the new chapter...ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 14: All My Rights**

 **Garrett Pov**

The next day comes in and I never been so determined in my life. I didn't really know what I was thinking last night about the group but I think that choice should be made. I guess I will have to find out a way to make the group be together without me screwing it up again, I mean it shouldn't be too hard. It's not like everyone hates me, well at least not Lindy.

I shook my head and took off my shirt walking downstairs with my sweats only. I still needed to think and the only way that can help me is when I am eating. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal as I sat down and thought more. I thought really hard and trust me that my ideas were as brilliant as I thought they were.

 _Maybe if I kidnap all four of them then forced them to be together_ , but that sound illegal. _Maybe faking a party and inviting them all of them but not knowing it's me,_ but that sounds dumb. Then something hit me that was the right thing to actually do. _Talk to them one by one and have them meet here, and then talking it out._ Now that sounds like a plan.

I smiled lightly as I got up and got dressed quickly, for school but also to talk to Meghan first like I was going to do. As I was ready, I walked the out of the door and walked to my car. I got in and started to drive to Meghan's house, I needed to apologize to her mother then make an understatement with Meghan.

Her house was literally across the street from but I decide to drive cause I am lazy to walk. Once I paralleld park, I walked over to her door knocking on it lightly. I still have my manners and I wasn't going to disturb other people with loud knocking. I smiled wide as her mother opened the door for me with a smiled on her face as well.

''Hi there Garrett, is there anything you need?'' She asked and I instantly felt bad about how such a kind women is getting her daughter used by my own father and his own son. I licked my bottom lip ducking my head in shame but then raising it up looking into Meghan's mom blue eyes, she always did have those kind blue eyes.

''Yeah.. actually I need to talk to..'' I was stopped when I heard Meghan's voice in the background. ''Me, he needs to talk to me mom, I am actually going to ride with him at school.'' Meghan said bitterly walking past me while her mother looked at me, then I nod my head and put on a fake smile on how Meghan could just ruin everything for me.

''Yeah, I guess she is right, you have yourself a beautiful day.'' I said to smiling widely at her, she then pouted and smiled at me dropping her hand to her heart. ''Aw, Thank you Garrett, such a sweetheart you are.'' She said and I thanked, making my way to Meghan as she waited for me by my car, which I unlocked so we both can get in.

I then started to drive without talking to her but I felt her eyes on me, I didn't know what she was thinking but I needed to find out. ''Your father contacted me yesterday.'' Meghan finally said after staring at me for 5 minutes. I looked at the rear view mirror and tightened my hands on the wheel, seeing as Meghan was smiling devishly.

''Did he now, what did he tell you?'' I said gritting my teeth and then I heard a low laugh come from Meghan's side which got more confused but more curious. After a couple of minutes of her not answering me, I got frustrated and stopped at the nearest store parking at the end. I then turned to Meghan clenching my jaw as she didn't spoke.

''Okay! I can't handle this anymore, Meghan I am..'' I stated by was clearing taken off when she spoke first. ''Officially breaking up with me, yeah your dad told me that you were going to do that.'' Meghan said simply and I felt my eyes go wide just a little, if she knew how come she hasn't said anything to me from this whole car ride.

''And you are okay with this.'' I asked hoping that this will officially end our 'fake' relationship together. I wasn't like Meghan was that bad into our relationship, I mean she did whine a lot and she always did curse too much but she has a good.. way into thinking, I guess. Meghan smirked at me and shook her head at me.

''Why so you can finally be able to get Watson?'' She said bitterly and I almost hear a sound of jealously in her voice. I signed and ran my fingers through my hair. This is why I need to leave her, she would always hate on something that I care about, and she never even cared for my friends when I told her that I was willing to be with her.

''What your problem with her? I mean it Meghan, why do you always have something against Lindy?'' I asked with an irritated tone. Meghan looks almost surprise at me and I know why, I finally said her first name to Meghan. I always called her Watson but something feels different that if I call her Watson that I wouldn't mean anything.

''So you are on first name bases with her now. What happen to the deal we had Garrett? Did you even mean it when you said that you hated her too?'' She said and I felt a pity in my chest as I remembered those few words that I regretted telling Meghan. _I don't care if she hates me, I have always hated her from the start._

''I didn't know what I was thinking that day. Okay Meghan I am tired of all of this, I am not cut out to be the boyfriend you pictured of, I am not a football player, or a bad boy. That's not me.'' I told her meaning every word and I saw that she nodded her head a little. Maybe she finally understands that I needed to do this and be the person I am.

''Do you know what I pictured you the first time meeting, nerdy, germ freak and a loser but you always had your looks that's why I changed you, not for only your purpose but for mine too.'' I felt in my stomach cause I knew she would always be embarrass to be around the real Garrett Spenger, that's was one thing I knew for sure.

''Somehow even if I changed your personality at school, you could never change the real you when I am not around. I have to ask, what made you really want to give up on this after a year?'' She asked and I had no choice but to answer but I wasn't going to lie this time. I was going to tell her the whole truth cause that what I need to do.

''I guess, I knew something didn't feel right and then I notice my mistakes and then I notice that I am just like my father. A minuplative liar and I don't want to be like my father.'' I told her telling the truth for once, she just stared at me and nodded her head. Then she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

''Then we are over, that is what you want then that is it. Now you can finally be the old you but I am going to tell you once because I don't feel like being a bitch today but you are not your father.'' She told with a little smirk on her face and I looked confused at her. ''You are the one and only Garrett Spenger.''

I smiled lightly and then turned the car back on, finally feeling good. I looked over to Meghan who kept her distance from me, she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. I chuckled lightly as I thought of something in my head, thought apparently Meghan heard me and put her annoyed tone with me. ''What?''

''Nothing, but if I didn't think better, I think you have feelings for me.'' I smirked as I looked at her with the corner in my eyes, I then started to drive to our school while talking to Meghan who was putting on a fake laugh. ''Feelings for you Spenger, I have been wanting to get rid of you for a while now.'' She said with a smirk on her face.

''Nah, Nah I think it's more and I even think you wants to be friends with me after all of this.'' I said with a laugh and I felt her look at me with a laugh on her own. I guess she wasn't as much as a brat as I thought she was. I then pulled through our school, kids still haven't made it too class and I hope I had enough time to talk to Jasmine, Logan or Delia.

''Just be lucking I am not going to be a bitch to you, as much.'' I rose my brows then parked in the parking lot that was close to the school. I then got out of the car, with my backpack. I walked over to Meghan's door and held it open for her, like I said before, I still have manner and can still be a gentleman when I want too.

''Just don't try to fight with Watson in class okay, that's all I am asking.'' I told her looking down at her with seriousness, she then thought and nodded her head. Then I saw her her eyes move somewhere across the school. I didn't look because I thought it was girls judging her for coming back or the jocks looking at her.

''Okay, do me a favor.. kiss me.'' I put my eyebrows together as I remembered our deal together that we had just a couple minutes ago. ''Just do it and make it look real.'' She told me and looked into my eyes. I didn't know what was happening but I guess that I needed to do it, as longs as she doesn't mess with Lindy today.

I signed, and put my hands on her cheek then dropping my lips to hers. I then felt her kiss back putting her hands on my neck and then deepening the kiss we had. I kept my hands on her cheek then I felt her put her hands on my jacket pocket pulling me closer, which got my clueless. She then suddenly pulled away fast and looked at a piece of paper.

''You are cheating on me! with a girl named Amy! You jerk! How could you do this to me after a year, I never want to see you again! We are over!'' She cried out loudly dropping a few tear and I just stared at her. She then winked at me before running away fake crying and now I understood what she was doing. Hey Meghan wasn't such a bad actress.

''Aw, baby wait, come back.'' I said loudly and watched as everyone shook their heads at me, I guess Meghan didn't think this plan out because it seems like I am the jerk of the school. As I turned around I saw that Lindy was looking at my way, watching me. She then drifted her eyes away from me and walked away making me feel like a slump.

I signed and walked into the school, I looked around quickly and decided that the first person I should talk to is Delia. At least Logan wouldn't hold her like he does with Jasmine cause that will get me nowhere. I then suspected that she had to be in class right now, I knew Delia never likes to get any tardy's in her class. The problem is which class is she in?

I then remembered that her class was always near my first hour, I then decided that I needed to make up so excuse because of my suspension. I then walked to the office with the lady in the front desk. ''Hi, mam. I am here for any homework available to me at this order.'' I told the young lady and she smiled brightly at me, going through my folder.

''I am only seeing that your first hour and 3rd hour has only gave you this week homework.'' Another realization hit when Delia's teacher is the same the teacher from 3rd hour. I then smirked when I had a plan coming into my mind. ''Mam, do you mind if you can call down Delia Delfano down real quick?''

''What for Garrett?'' She asked and I grabbed my bag digging it, reveling a piece of paper. ''This, is Delia's I just realized that this was hers and her teacher needs it, Can you call her down now.'' The lady looked at me and nodding her head, I then smirked because the new comer didn't know that they would hold on to it and you would have to got back to class.

''She will be down any minute now, you could just wait over there by the chair.'' I nodded and sat down at the chair. I thought about the things I needed to say to her, this is something I needed to do right. I then saw the corner of my eyes that Delia was walking toward the office with a pass in her hand, I then shifted to my seat and walked out of the main office with the paper in my hand.

''Hey. Delia.'' I said awkwardly walking up to her and she put her eyebrows together as she heard me speak to her. When I still had the deal, I wouldn't call anyone from the group or speak to them. It's wasn't my thing to do, now when I look back it I never realized what a douche I actually was. God what type of person was I back then.

''Are you talking to me?'' She asked confused and moved her eyes everywhere just to see if anyone else is standing near her. I chuckled lightly and grinned at her. ''Well you are the only Delia I see.'' Delia raised her brow and didn't look the happiest to see, she then crossed her arm and glared down at me. All I wonder is when did she get new classes?

''Okay Garrett, What do you really want?'' She spit out to me and I raised my hand and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew what I wanted, I wanted my old life back, I wanted do something right, I wanted the group back and I wanted Lindy back. That's all I wanted and I will make sure that it is all granted for me.

''In honesty, look I am just going to say it. I want the group back, I mean I see how fucked up I did a long time ago and I just want to fix it.'' I told her shrugging her shoulder but Delia didn't seem half interested. Maybe she didn't want to get back together with the group, I mean I already ruined to much to make better, who was I to fix anything.

''I think you are too late to change anything or fix us, plus you were the one who left. Why do you suddenly change your mind?'' She asked with a suspicious look on her face and I almost felt as she knew the answer with her question. I am pretty sure I needed to explain myself but not just to Delia but to the whole group about this.

''I just realize the mistake that I made, Please Delia I just need to fix this and if you can come over my house at like 6, I promise to explain everything to you and the group.'' I told her and she signed looking straight in my eyes and I was pleading, hoping that she will see that I meaning all of this. I needed to find a way and I guess my ways works best.

''Ugh. Fine, but what about Jasmine and Logan? Logan would kick your ass if you told him this and Jasmine well she wouldn't really talk to you at all.'' Delia considered and I thought about. Jasmine was a easier spot than Logan because I know how much Logan hates me and probably would punch me then wanting to come to my house.

''Don't worry about them, I have everything covered.'' I lied so Delia wouldn't back out and it seemed like she bought my lie when she nodded her head. ''But you can't tell Lindy okay.'' I said quickly and Delia just put her brows together as I said that. I needed many ways to make sure that Lindy wouldn't find out about this.

''Why?'' She asked and I just shook my head as my eyes continued to plead. ''Look she can't find out but I will tell just not yet. Please Delia this is the only thing I need from you.'' I put my hands together putting them close to my chin and she just looked at me and nodded. I smiled at her and pushed the fake paper into her hands which got her confused.

''Just take this with you to your class, and make sure you be there at 6.'' I said quickly not having her time to speak as I made it back to the office to the young office lady. ''Hi there mam, I just gave Delia her paper and some notes too. Do you think I could pick up the rest of my homework at the end of the day.''

I smiled kindly at the lady and she blushed but smiled back at me. I guess I do have my charms. ''Sure Garrett, I'll make sure you teachers give it to you.'' She said and I thanked her then grabbing my bag and walking out of the school. Now I have to come back at the end to find Jasmine, because she is the next person I have to convince.

It was now 1:50 and I got up and ready to go back to school. I wore the same thing I wore earlier and grabbed my bag making my way to the car. As I started driving, I thought about the things now I needed to tell Jasmine. You see Jasmine she is different than the rest of the group, she has a hard temper and wouldn't listen to people.

Once I made it to the school, I started to walk to the entrance when I notice Logan and Jasmine talking. I hid behind the car as I watched them, Logan was smiling and laughing at Jasmine and she was do the same with him. Wonder what is going on between them? I then saw as Jasmine and Logan took their goodbyes as Logan was the first to leave.

I then realized that this is my opportunity to talk to her, I watched as how she digged threw her purse looking for her car keys. I looked as how she walked to her car and I followed of course still hiding between car. I then took the chance to show myself to her once she made it to the car but that only got her to scream and gasp loudly.

''Garrett! What the hell is wrong with you!?'' Her tempered flare but I didn't know if it was because she was mad what I did or if she was mad in general to see me. I gave myself a little finch with her tone, yeah maybe scaring Jasmine should't have been part of my plan because she looks very angry and very scary right now.

''Hey. Jasmine, long time no talk huh.'' I tried to lighten the mood with a soft voice and small nervous smile. Jasmine glared at me and shook her head at me and I almost felt like she was Lindy from the beginning. Lindy hated me with all her guts and now I have a feeling it is going to be the same with Jasmine. What will it take to make up last year?

''Forget it. I am leaving.'' Jasmine shook her head and rolled her eyes. I went wide eyes and walked over to her door, shutting it tight as she was about to get in her car. Jasmine looked up at me and glared at me. I knew Jasmine had to keep up with Logan and sometime she would look over Lindy for everything I ever did.

''Wait just here me out for just a second.'' I pleaded to her and trying to convince that I wasn't pulling anything on her. Jasmine rolled her eyes and continued to glare at me with her eyes. I could see that she wasn't the happiest to see me but I needed to make sure that she will agree on my terms just like how Delia agreed on mine.

''Why should I listen to anything you have to say! We are not friends anymore! So get out of my way and leave me alone!'' Jasmine hissed at me her eyes turning into venom. I sighed deperatly at her, all I wanted to do is make something right and no one is letting me have that chance. She was about to open her car again but I closed the door again.

''Look Jasmine, all I want.. all I need is to talk to you okay. You think you give me like 3 minutes to tell you something, then you could decide if you still want me to leave you alone.'' I pleaded again and this time I wasn't going to let her slip away that easy, we all needed to hear the truth today and now I just want to make sure it goes on plan.

''3 minutes and I am counting so you better hurry up jerk!'' She glared at me and I want desperately to just roll my eyes, but I kept my manners and put on a tight smile that seemed like I needed to chip off my lips. These days I needed to respect that if this is how I am going to be called then I should just leave it alone.

''Okay I am going to just start out and say it but I want the group back.'' Suddenly Jasmine stopped counting out loud and looked at with shock. ''I know that it probably not the best time to say it but I want the group to be together again like it was before.'' I told her breathing heavily as she just continued to look as she was in shock.

''Lindy was right.'' She muttered but I heard everything and my eyes were curious. What exactly was Lindy right about? Jasmine looked up at me with a thin line. ''So what do you say Ja.. Jasmine?'' I asked hoping for a clear answer that might change everything, all I need is a 'yes or no' that is what I need for.

''What do you expect Garrett, that because you are saying all of this that we would just run back being into a group. That's not how life works as.'' Jasmine said trying to convince me but I don't need any convincing because I know what I want. I know that no matter what I am going to get the back together and I am going to be damn happy about it.

''No, but all I am asking is for once chance, a chance to let me explain myself for ever terribly thing I have done. That's is all I am asking for please Jasmine. Now you can come to my house at 6:15 and let me explain or you could ditch and I know that I should leave you alone.'' I said sadly as I put my hands in my pocket and walked away from her.

After a couple minutes of walking I reach my car. ''Garrett!'' I looked around to see Jasmine in her car with her window as she spoke to me. ''You better answer your door at 6:10.'' She said with a smirk on her face and I smirked back but it more of a grin. ''Will do Jasmine! Will do.'' I said loudly as I watcher her leave the school with her car.

I then cursed to myself when I realized that I needed all my papers. I started to walk to the school entrance but quickly stopped. A couple feet away was Lindy Watson, she was talking to Brian from our English class. I guess she didn't notice me from all her laughing and giggling she was making to Brian and I clenched my jaw.

I was mad but something stopped me, it was the way she was smiling and laughing. To me she looks happy and it was the first that made me feel like she needed to be happy. I needed to respect her and give her the space she needs now. I looked at them one more time before drifting my eyes away from them and walking into the school.

After getting all my papers for the this week, I looked at my watch. Its was 3:10 and I had 3 hours to talk to the group. I knew Jasmine and Delia were coming but I didn't know about Logan or Lindy. I put my palms to my face feeling an overheat of exhausted, Logan was going to be a tough guys to talk to and I don't know to accomplish it.

I decided that I needed to talk to Logan and it has to be face to face. I was planning on telling Jasmine to bring him to my house but don't tell him about it. It's was a better time then just stalling for ever. I signed and walked over to my car getting ready to drive to the Watson. This yet could be my worst decision I have ever made but it is on me.

Once I made it to their house, I sat in my car and thought for a couple of seconds. The Watson were always the one treating me right and then I just threw it all away. This time.. no but this time I will not throw something that was important to me. I got out of my car and in seconds I am standing on their porch. I then knock the door waiting for an answer.

Through the door, I could here Logan's voice. ''It's okay mom and dad, I'll get the door.'' He was laughing and I could imagine his grin. In seconds the door was answer and I was right the grin appeared on his face but him seeing me turned his lips thinned lined. I gave him a small smile and in return he was gripping the door like he was going to close the door.

''Lindy is not here, so I suggest you leave.'' Logan said bluntly and I shook my head at him. Though that sentence did hurt me when he said she wasn't here, she probably went to hang out with Brian. I wanted to be mad again, furious anything but then yet again I think about her smile and her laugh and it all just calms me down.

''I am not here for her, I am here to talk to you.'' I said and I could see the surprise in his eyes but also the confusion. He didn't seem mad or angry anymore, He calmed down and that's how I need him to be. ''Whatever you want, or need I am not giving. So you could walk away like always, that's what your good at.''

His last word were low but I heard every part of it. It had stung me when he did something like that, and then I remebered Lindy's words. _It's what you love to do right, walking out._ I then again shook my head. ''I am not here for anything, I just need to ask you something. Can we talk outside real quick?''

I pointed to the nice cool day and I saw Logan turn his head behind him, then looking at me. He walked out closing the door behind him and here we are standing in the middle of their porch. ''Okay, we are here like you said now what the hell do you want?'' He asked angrily and I had a feeling he wont like what I am about to say next.

''I know I am in no postion to say this but I, I need the group to be back together.'' I told him putting my hands into my pockets. Logan stared at me with shock then he suddenly grabbed my collar and pushed me through the wall of his house, Logan was breathing heavily and I could tell he was furious about the words I told him.

''I don't trust you Garrett, now whatever fucking stunt you are going to pull, dont! I am telling you this last time only but I never want to your face near me or my sister.'' He hissed at me, tightening his grip on me. I felt my heart skip as I knew nothing would ever make Logan believe me. Logan glared at me and quickly looked at his window before looking at me.

''No, no it's not a stunt. I promise, I know I have been a douche and probably the worst jack ass this town has but I am being serious when I say this. I want the group back.'' I pleaded and watched as Logan stopped breathing heavily but was still angry. I needed to find a way to make him just believe that I am not lying about any of this.

''You stupid bastard! Did you ever think that I don't want the group back, that I don't give one hell about anything that involves the group.'' He yelled and I could tell that he wasn't saying the truth. This made me mad though because I know deep down that the group does need to be together, even if we had our up and downs during the journey.

''Prove it! Huh! Look me into the eyes and tell that you don't want the group back together! That you don't give one fuck about Delia or your sister! Tell me Logan.'' I spat back at him and I could tell that he realized that I was right. I knew I was right, Logan stared at me and shifted his eyes to the floor of the cement and I just nodded my head angrily.

''You have no idea of anything, how I tried to forgot everything in the past that everyday I watch my own damn sister cry over a pathetic excuse of human, Delia she is already broken, how could I even fix her?'' His last words were low but he wanted to be supported. I then clenched my jaw lightly and how he was right about me.

''The group, you can't tell me that you weren't angry at me for leaving just your sister but you. All I need is a yes from you and I am good to go.'' I told him lightly and he let go of me. He then sat over to the porch, rubbing his hands over his face. I could see the anger flaming over him but it wasn't for me. I had no idea who though.

''God I hate you so much, How can you fix the group?'' He said standing back up to face me and I put on a little smirk to my face. I watched as Logan put his eyebrows together, but I couldn't tell if he was still mad at me but I had a feeling that there was something there. He probably would bash my head if still had the chance.

''Just come to my house at 6:20 and I will explain everything okay and you better not back out.'' I told him pointing a finger at him and he just nodded his head titling it. ''Okay and by the way I need to tell you something too.'' He said out of usual and I put my eyebrows together but nodded my head at his question.

Suddenly I am grabbed again by the collar and being pushed again to the house wall. Logan again smirked and gripped my collar tighter. ''I hate seeing my sister cry so whatever you did or said to her yesterday that made her upset don't say it again. Now **_if_** I come today there better not be any stunts got it!''

He yelled once again and all I did was nod, he looked at me then let go. He shook his head and walked through the house door. I breathed healivly as I remembered everything I told Lindy yesterday. God I was pathetic. I made her do the one thing that I never wanted to see again, I made her cry. God how could I be so stupid! To mess up everything.

10 minutes later I was back to my house, and waiting for the group. Thinking about all the things I need to say to them, all the reactions they could have knowing what I did. I never knew something was this important but this was the most important thing to me. I had an urge to make sure everything goes according to plan.

Hours later I am standing with Delia, Jasmine and Logan sitting on the couch as I start to explain myself...

 **Hey guys so that was the 14th chapter, I am not so pleased with it because I feel like I rushed in into making Garrett talk to everyone. I don't know maybe that is just me, anyway that was it. I hope you guys did enjoy it though, and I do feel bad that there was no Larrett interact in this chapter but next chapter will ease on it.**

 **Next chapter is short, but it's actually a flack back to the time the group broke up, how they broke up, what made them break up, and obviously how Larrett felt about this. It's actually a good twist in the end. I am hoping to post that chapter this week on Sunday, I am actually thinking to just post every Sunday a new chapter.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: Lol I you shouldn't be hard on yourself, I literally forgot about this story for almost a month more than you, because of my school work. I will try harder though, and Garrett trying to bring the group back is very surprising.**

 **Biggest Fan: Thank you so much! I am so happy that you really enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Guest: Lol it's a lot harder for them, but I loved your review! Lol sometimes I think the same.**

 **Guest: Garrett sure does, but the reason for his dad because he thought his dad didn't love him. His mom left but his dad stayed and he just thought that he could find a way to find any love from his father because of a certain reason that you will find out next chapter.**

 **Peacelover: Garrett is guilty for many things and there will all be told in more chapters, Lindy forgiveness to him is very unknown because they are just like couple.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Yep it is shocking but next chapter will show you the reason why he needed to stay, and I would just like to say next chapter is.. Call it drama.**

 **Okay that is all the reviews, thank you so much for reading my further chapter and i promise that I will have 15th chapter up by Sunday. Also thank you guys for being patience with me, I am just all over the place these days. I know one day I will get my head check for not being able to update but for now all I could say is: Sunday.**

 **Thank you guys and see you soon.**

 **-Kristina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am back like I said I would be, now like I said in my other chapter that this chapter is pretty short. Not compared to my other chapter, but to me it feel short and that's because I thought it would be a cool thing to write a flashback to Larrett. I read your guys review and I have to say..**

 **I feel so bad because I feel like we are all hurting cause there is no more IDDI, I heard that we tried to move to a network but that didn't work out so well. Then people try to say to do a spin-off or a movie, but that still didn't happen. I am still hoping for Disney to at least make up something good for us.**

 **That's all and I'll see you at the end of the chapter...Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: Another Day Of Reality**

 **Garrett Pov**

 _FlashBack: January 19th 2014_

 _I walked into the room with a sudden anger rushing through my face, my father was getting more and more on my case lately. He was controlling me and I hated the way he used me. I was his son not his puppet and I wanted to prove that. I then clenched my jaw tight once I saw my father and Meghan talking in the kitchen table._

 _''Son, there you are me and Meghan have decided something that will be better for you two's relationship.'' He said with an innocent look on his face and Meghan turned to me and gave me a devilish smirk. I glared at her for it, she was nothing to me and I did not like her. I eyed my father as he put a thin line on his lips._

 _''What the hell do you guys want now! I am already agreed to the relationship with her! What could possibly be better for this stupid fake relationship!'' I yelled at them my anger and frustration was currently there. I never could do anything my way and these brats were bothering me with all there words and acting as they have something better._

 _''Well we thought, that you could get rid of your idiotic group of your's. You know stop hanging around with them and start making new friends.'' My father said and I almost exploded with anger. He wanted me to get rid of MY group, the group that has been with me since 3rd grade. I would never in my life want to get rid of the group that I love._

 _''No! I did everything you wanted, this is something that I am not going to do! They are my friends not people I am going to get rid of.'' I hissed at him and walked over to the kitchen table, bring my fits as I slammed the kitchen table. I turned to Meghan who couldn't to have her smirk on her face that I wanted to rip off so much._

 _''You told me yourself the other day that the group doesn't treat you right! That they care about themselves more than you.'' He was right I did say that but it was because I was getting more and more angry everyday spending with Meghan and following my father's order. If was something stupid that I regret saying to my father._

 _''Yeah because of you! You both drive me crazy! over the board. I just want you out of my life!'' I pointed at Meghan then turned to my dad. ''And I want you to cut any bullshit you have for the Murray's!'' I then pointed and yelled at my dad who just put on a smirk and tilt his head. My father then turn to Meghan with the same sly smirk._

 _''Our boy seems to have trouble dealing with this offer, I think we should do this the easier way.'' My father said to Meghan. Meghan smirked and crossed her legs together as she looked at me. ''We shall.'' She said before pulling out her phone which I was confused by. She then smirked at me before pressing her hand on her phone playing something._

 _''I hate them, all of them. I want the group gone.'' The recording said and I felt my eyes budge. Those weren't my words. When I said I hate 'them' it was for my father, and the part with 'I want the group gone', was for Meghan because she was in my life. I then balled my hands into a fits as those words came out of the phone._

 _''How the hell did you do that! You know that those are not my words!'' I screamed at both of them. Suddenly Meghan stood up at walked over to me, she then put her fingers on my arms traveling up to my bisecps. I glared at her as she leaned to me her mouth closed to my ear. ''You are not the only geek with the smart pants.''_

 _She whispered in my ear and I wanted to just punch the living things out of something. ''Now Garrett, pick either you do it or we make it easier so they could just hate you more.'' My father said and I just glared at him for it. He wanted to see something good, something that will finally satisfy him. Well he got that coming to him._

 _''Give me 20 minutes.'' I hissed lightly as I clenched my jaw tighter. I grab my keys as I walk away from Meghan and my father. The sudden rush of anger continued to play off my face as I started to walk over to my car. I then felt my phone vibrate as I looked at my messages, it was from Lindy. 'Sry for texting late but you can always come over if u want :)'_

 _I then remembered that she texted me earlier saying that the group was over and we were going to hang out. I declined because I was so angry with Meghan and my father that I didn't want to put any anger through Lindy or the group. I clutched the phone in my hand as I started the engine making my way to the Watson._

 _In 10 minutes I was in the Watson driveway, I thought about all the things that will ruin me today. I have never felt so much anger in my life, I shook my head and walked out of the car. I then started to walk to their basement from the outside door, as I walked I suddenly heard my name through the door._

 _''Lindy will you stop checking your phone, I am sure Garrett is just fine.'' I heard Jasmine say with an assuring tone and I could imagine Lindy sighing and looking into space. She was worried about me, I will always love her for that. To me out of all the group, I don't want to hurt Lindy the most because she means too much to me to hurt her._

 _''I know guys, but it's not like Garrett to not text me back. I.. I just hope nothing is wrong with him, he is acting different_ _lately.'' Lindy admitted and all I wanted to do is walk up to them and tell them the truth but I had nothing in me. I was a coward just for my father's acceptance, everything he wanted and everything I had to damage._

 _''Well if you ask me the guy changed his whole appearance, I mean he stopped acting nerdy, he stopped wearing his stripes shirt which are his favorites and he also changed his whole personality. It pissed me off cause he is starting to act like a an ass.'' I heard Logan say and I knew that this would be a perfect time to walk and be mad at everyone._

 _I clenched my jaw as I then walked into the basement door with an anger face as I reached Logan. ''What did you say Logan! Huh, you want to tell me in my face!'' I hissed at him as everyone stared at me with the most surprise look on there face. I saw that Logan looked at everyone before standing up and facing me, with a little glare._

 _''If you heard correctly then you know what I said. You changed, I mean look at you. New clothes, new style and new attitude. I don't what's going through your mind but stop being a bullshitter and an ass.'' Logan said to me pointing a finger to my chest. I watched closely as Jasmine, Lindy and Delia were all surrounding us._

 _''I love this new way, I mean you said it yourself Logan that this is a better me. So why don't you just stay out of my way.'' I hissed and pushed Logan chest. It was killing me inside that this is the person I am. I am not this person to push around and beat up people, but I had to figure out a way to stop being near both the group and Lindy._

 _''Okay let just calm down guys.'' Jasmine insisted as she stood by Logan side pulling his arm but he didn't bulged. ''She right guys this is foolish, we should just forget whatever Logan said and just hang out.'' Lindy said standing my side and putting her hand on my arm softly and I almost forgot what I was even mad about, just from her touch._

 _''No! No! No! I am done hiding the fact's, Garrett this is not you. You don't randomly hang out with Meghan and you don't bully people. Get your head out of your ass and think about the stuff that you are doing!'' Logan glared at and I didn't put any emotions on me but just bluntly stare at him, he didn't need to know anything about me._

 _''You don't like the new me then why are you hanging out with me? Why waste your time thinking I am going to be the nerdy guy again? Stay out of my life and I will stay out of yours.'' We both glared at each other but inside my chest was burning. I didn't know if this was a mistake but it was something I had to do._

 _Logan brushed past me as he, Jasmine and Delia walked away. ''Gladly, I just hope your parents will next time raise there kid better. Even your mom should know not to be stupid.'' Logan said and this time it was different. I didn't know if it was my jaw clenching, or my fits balled, or the way I breathing heavily but all I knew at this point I wasn't faking anything._

 _I rushed over to Logan and pulled his collar hard, as the rest of the group tried to pull me off of him. I knew I wasn't going to hurt him but it was disrespectful to even talk about the one person who did love me. ''You don't ever talk about my mother! don't even mention her name or think about her. Now get out of my sight.''_

 _I pushed Logan off and watched as he went outside with Jasmine and Delia to control his anger. I sat on the couch putting my hands on my face as I looked up to a frustrated Lindy. ''What the hell Garrett! first you come in all mad then, saying that you don't want to hang out with Logan.'' She said with annoyance and I stood up as I walked past her._

 _''Not just Logan.'' I said as I turned to Lindy who looked curious. I watched as her eyes turned into some sadness. ''Who else Garrett?'' She asked lightly and I took a deep breath. I didn't answer and it took her time but her patience was giving up, ''Who else! Dammit Garrett!'' She screamed and I clenched my jaw hard as I never want to answer this._

 _''You! and Delia! and Jasmine! All of you guys, I want the group out of my life.'' I screamed at Lindy who gasped at me but she her head as a cried rolled over her. This is the hardest thing I have to do and I never want to face it again but just getting over it. I watched as she stepped closer to me with pain written in hey eyes._

 _''I know you Garrett and I know that you don't mean that, you are just mad and want too take it out.'' She said as she put her hands on my arms. I felt my body explode just by her touch but I needed to continue with this act. I pushed her hands away from her as I felt the warmness from my arm leave immediately._

 _''No, that's the problem because I do mean every single thing I said, I mean't.'' I told her as I took a step away from and crossing my arms. I knew this is the only way I had to hurt her. Lindy took a deep breath and shifted her eyes away me, she then turned her body as she started to walk over the wall of a picture of the group._

 _''Why? Why now?'' She asked still not turning to face me but I could tell that her voice is broken, and I could see the tears welled up to her beautiful eyes. I just wanted to walk to up and tell her I was so sorry to even hurt her, to hug her and say it was all Meghan's plan that I would never wan to hurt her ever again but that's not what happen._

 _''You don't understand Lindy, this groups treats me like shit, I wanted to get away for a long time and now I have a chance to do something that I want to do.'' I said out loud to her and I heard her give a small chuckle escape he throat. Her arms were crossed as she shook her head not turning to face me yet._

 _''Bullshit. It's all bullshit.'' She hissed as this time she did turn around to me. She walked over to me with a glared flattered into her face. ''I don't believe any of those words that came out of your mouth, I don't believe that you will just give it up.'' I wanted to agree with every passion I had in my body but I knew like that would work._

 _''What do you expect Lindy!'' I yelled at her as she rolled her eyes to me. I then walked closer to her until our chest were touching, our foreheads near and our noses lightly touching. ''Whatever you think that I am going to pick is not going to happen, I am done with this.'' I told her lightly and calmly that didn't seem like I gave out anything._

 _''You want this because I am not going to stop you if you walk out this door, I am not going to chase after you just to make sure you are okay anymore like I have been doing the past week. If you leave you leave for good and never come back.'' She said lightly as tears fell down her cheek, she looked up to with her shaky voice and puffy red eyes._

 _''It's something that I wanted to do for a long time.'' I told her softly but my heart was breaking cause I knew that nothing will ever be the same once I walk out the door. I knew that and she knew that too but somehow neither of us could pull away. We stayed into our positions, and I couldn't stop looking into her eyes with so much regret in mine._

 _''Goodbye Lindy.'' I whispered lightly and softly, as I stared into her eyes one more time before turning around and walking away, I put my hands into my pockets as I walked. I felt my heart hurting just knowing that I will never be apart this group ever again. As I was about to step outside a name stopped me. ''Garrett! Wait!''_

 _I turned around as I saw Lindy still standing in the same spot, her eyes filled with tears and her voice breaking. I clenched my jaw as I walked back over there just to see what she wanted from me. I stood in front of me as she just stared at me with her lifeless eyes. ''I.. I just need one thing for you.'' She said with her voice continuing to break._

 _I looked down at her and nodded my head to the agreement, she then stepped closer to me. ''Kiss me.'' She said quietly and I didn't know if I heard correctly but it was sure something. I felt my head bound as this bad idea because I knew this would be harder to even forget her in the first place and now me kissing her, it can't happen._

 _''I. Cant, I don't feel that way to you.'' I lied to her, I always felt that way about her. Just knowing her and hearing her stories everyday gives more and more things to feel about her. Lindy shifted her eyes away from me as more tears spilled down her cheek, tears that I had an urge to wipe away and just to hold her one more time._

 _''Please,'' She begged this time looking into my eyes. ''I just need a reason for you leaving and if you still don't fell the same then I would leave you out, but please Garrett just this one time.'' I had to do this, and I have to deny once the kiss is over. It was for my stupidic father and Meghan's order but i promise to put in everything I had in the kiss._

 _This time I reached over to Lindy and cupped her face with my hands bringing as close as possible. I had to make sure everything stills goes according to plan. ''If I do this, it will be a one thing thing and if I am not going to feel same then you just leave it okay.'' I told her making she knew not to continue to mess with my feelings for her._

 _Lindy nodded rapidly and I took the chance to close the distance between us as my lips hit hers. My heart continued to bust as one tiny kiss happened in a second. I put my right hand on her cheek and put my left hand on her lower back bringing her closer to me. She then took the time to put her arms around my neck as she kissed back harder._

 _We were urgent just to feel each other's lips and any feelings we had for each other. I wanted to deepen the kiss, I wanted to feel her hands running through my body and hair. Just to feel any touch that she has to give me but I knew in my heart that this wasn't suppose to some kind of romance at all, it was suppose to be no friendship._

 _I pulled away fast and put my forehead onto her's, she then opened her eyes looking at me. I moved my hands away from her waist and cheek and put them on my side. I tried to not breath heaving but she was and I knew that she affected by this kiss, I was too but I couldn't show it. I had to show nothing so they would not get suspicious._

 _''I don't feel that with you like I feel with Meghan.'' I told her lowly and watched her eyes bulge a little, pain accrued into her eyes as I told her this. I watched as she shifted her eyes away from mine and pulled away fast, she then took some steps away from me. I watched as her lips moved into words I never want to hear in my life._

 _''Goodbye Garrett.'' She said quietly and I looked at her one more time before nodding and walking away for good this time. I walked outside the basement but not before just to look at her, as I was hoping for our eyes to gaze it didn't. Her back was now facing me and I notice her arms were crossed, I could just imagine the tears spilling from her flawless cheeks._

 _I stuff my hands into my pockets as I walked away, I walked away and into my car. I drove out of their driveway and parallel parked near a random person's house just to think. I pushed my hands into my face and hair just to think about that the group I was in was done. I was not apart of it anymore and this is all my fault. I wasn't going to friends with Jasmine, Delia, Lindy and Logan._

 _I am an actual idiot, I ruined everything and I never wanted to do this in the first place. I was an idiot to yell at Logan and Lindy. I was an idiot to not tell all of them truth that i could have said. I wished everything could just be normal again and I wouldn't have to feel so damn guilty about everything I just did to ruin everyone._

 _The worst thing about this whole situations was that it was Lindy and Logan's birthday tomorrow.._

 ** _End Of flashback_**

I suddenly remembered my flashback that was the worst day in my life, I sat on the edge of my couch with my inter winded fingers laced together as I thought about everything. I was alone at this current moment with Logan, Jasmine and Delia leaving like 30 minutes ago with a reactions I could really tell from what I have told them.

How could I be a stupid airhead just thinking about himself and no one else around him, I was that type of guy. I was jerk and a douche at the start of it, I wished I never became the way my father was. He was the reason for all of this, no matter what all he wanted was something for him self and nothing for anyone else.

I then hear my voice ringing through my pocket as I pulled it out, the name ''Unknown'' popped out of the screen. I shifted my eyebrows together, as I looked at the phone one more time then at the lonely house. I then swiped my fingers to the accept button, I put the phone on my ears as I continued shifting my eyebrows together.

''Hello?'' I question through the phone, only to relived as it the one person that actually did raise me with all the love and car she had for me. ''Hey mom, how was Tampa?'' I asked through the phone with a light grin on my face, she then told me all the wonderful things that her and her new boyfriend have been doing together.

It did upset that I felt my father's words were right about my mom, that she did cheat with him. I didn't want to believe it though, my father likes to put lies in my head and I just figured that this was another one of his schemes. I don't want to ask my mom about her new boyfriend but I didn't want to complicate things because I want to believe her and not him.

Suddenly she tells me that there was a reason that she called me, she told me something unexpected and something I would never imagine ever again. That's it could be a good/bad situation for me. I held in my breath as she told me all out it, I then shifted my eyes to the floor as I thought about her question to me.

''I am going to have to call you back Mom.''

 **Garrett seemed like she was in a sticky situation about his father, and with Lindy. I mean come o could Garrett be any more mean. Now a question that I have for you guys is, What do you think Garrett's Mom told him? I am just so curious and I would love to see a review about this or anything like that.**

 **I am also planning on posting the new chapter next week, same thing, same time and date. Next week will actually show a 3rd pov with the whole group back I just thought that this would be an easier step seeing the flashback then seeing how upset/angry next chapter will actually show but yeah.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: I know the feeling honey, I look at IDDI and then see the cancellation and I say to myself ''Why Disney,Why?'' I do hope that maybe something good will come out, who knows.**

 **Guest: Don't worry there will be more scenes then you will expect**

 **Biggest Fan: Your welcome and how did you think of this chapter, enough drama for you yet? lol, Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: I know the feeling.**

 **Princess: Thank you so much, I was happy too to know that it was finished and over it. Not like I mind but it is hard creating 20 chapter plus having to do school work, but thank you anyway.**

 **Peace: Exactly I thought, all we need is LARRETT. I am a shipper for only that ship and I know us readers are too!**

 **Guest: Thank you I hope you enjoyed the flashback, and now I would like to say that I know what you are going through. I have seen so many people get upset over this and I am too, it's not fair that many shows either got renewed or they got a spin-off but we didn't get one. I guess Disney hates us.**

 **That's all the reviews, thank you guys so much for reading. I really have nothing to actually say but yeah I am going to start uploading every chapter on Sunday's now, just because it's much easier and I have the whole story done anyway. I guess that's all I really have to say, wow I have nothing to talk about.**

 **That's new. Anyway thank you for reading and I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **-Kristina**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here I am again guys, I told you guys didn't I tell you I was going to post on Sunday's now well here I am. Now this is a sort of a flashback to the group, it might not sound right but just wait until you read it would make more sense. Thank you guys for reading this story and one more thing before I go.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 16: My way against your's**

 **Third Person Pov**

 **The Group Session Flash Back**

Garrett was standing in front of the group Logan, Jasmine and Delia. It was actually odd for him because he thought no one was going to come and listen to his stupid excuse of everything he ever did, after everything he accomplished. Garrett was now in order to place all the good things back that were supposed to be right in the first place.

Delia and Jasmine stared at each other as no words spoke to each other or any expression. It was visual, but only for them. Delia didn't think she would ever see Jasmine again but her she was to here see what Garrett has to say about himself. Jasmine was the same, she didn't even know if she could make little conversation with Delia ever again.

Logan leaned forward and rubbed his palms together thinking, he was thinking about all the bad memories between him and Garrett. Logan didn't bother to talk to anyone at Garrett's house, even Jasmine. He was too much of thinking if this could go in disaster or just be put as a successful deal, maybe Logan wasn't overthinking as much as he thought he was.

''So, are you just going to stand there and look at us or are you going to talk?'' Delia questioned at Garrett. This time Jasmine and Logan both took the chance to take a glance at their missing friend. They both could tell back then that she was heart broken and that leaving the group could have been the worst for her, considering all the things she did.

''Um, yeah but I don't know how to start? Do you guys have any questions about this?'' Garrett asked since he didn't know how to say it, he was perfectly fine talking to them one by one but with everyone actually here, it was hard to even focus. He didn't want to mess up anything and he wanted to make sure everything goes perfectly fine.

''What is this! Student conference? Just tell us why you trying to get the group back together?'' Jasmine required with her temper flaring, it wasn't that she was mad she was here. She was mad because Garrett seemed like he wasn't being truly honest to everything he told her earlier, she is doubting that this is suppose to be a real group session.

''Sorry! Okay. I don't know how to straight up tell you guys, it's stressful looking at you people because you people were my friend!'' Garrett rose his voice, he wasn't frustrated at the group but at himself. He thought he had everything planned, that would convince them that getting back together with the group was going to be a good thing.

''Well, that's a start.'' Logan said leaning back onto the couch with one leg crossed his thigh as he spoke again. ''Now to make things easier why don't you just tell us the real reason why you want us to be back together again?'' Garrett shifted his eyes to Logan before clearing his throat and now starting the talk that he needed to have with them.

''Okay, fine you guys are waiting for the truth so here it is.. I am a bullshitter, the day I left the group could have been the worst day of my life. I didn't think about your guys emotions, all I thought about was myself.'' Garrett started but something was keeping him inside as he stared at everyone around him, the secret of everything.

''Why did you ever end it anyway? I mean, how could you even think about leaving us? we were all suppose to be together for everything.'' Delia told Garrett, she was curious on how he actually left them. Delia didn't know why but she had a feeling there was into Garrett leaving than what he was saying about it.

''I.. I don't know.'' Garrett whispered sliently to them, a sudden rush of anger escaped his chest when he didn't tell the truth. ''No! No! I do know the reason for it!'' Garrett screamed as he walked over to their family picture frame, he then grabbed the one with him and his father. Garrett looked at the picture angrily before walking back to the group.

''This! This man right here is the reason for everything, he never wanted me to have anything so he minuplaited me. He told me that I had to date Meghan and that I had to end the group's friendship!'' Garrett shouted as he pointed the picture to his father, the group just stared at him confused by his sudden outbust on his father.

Logan was always so fond with Garrett's dad, he was always there to tell stories and make everyone laugh. Now that Logan is hearing all the negative thought Garrett had with his father, Well to him.. it was outrageous. Logan never suspected anything out of ordinary with Garrett's father, and he hoped that it wasn't the real reason for all the mishaves.

Delia and Jasmine both haven't seen Garrett's father in a while, the only time they both saw him was at a family get together. They never suspected anything of him, they thought his was just his father and the end of it. Though they both haven't seen his father many time, they do think something is up when Garrett does say that.

''He is not wrong you know.'' Suddenly Garrett's dad appearing out of the corner with a smug look o his face. Garrett clenched his jaw as he stared at his own father, Logan shifted his eyes back and fourth at Garrett and his father with shock written on his face. Jasmine and Delia just watched the whole thing with wide eyes and surprised expression.

''Tell them!'' Garrett hissed angrily at his father as he pointed at the group. ''Tell them all the fucking lies you made up! Just so you could have everything for your self, Tell them!'' Garrett lashed out as he stepped closer to his father, he was beyond angry and the only person he could really blame for all this is the person standing in front of him.

''You want to hear it! Huh son that I thought you friend were pathetic! Yeah I thought that getting you better friends would help you! You never once showed me any kind regrets when you left these pets!'' Garrett's father hissed back not even looking at the group reaction, he didn't care about them all he cared was making sure Garrett doesn't go back with them.

''You never let me, I told many time that these are my real friends, but you never cared. These people.. they were my friends and I hated the day I agreed when you said I couldn't be friends with them.'' Garrett said slowly as he gulped every word, he didn't want his father to do the same mistake he did the first time. Garrett had enough mistakes in his life.

''He didn't need better friends.'' Delia stood up as everyone decided to look at her, she was defending him in any way just because of this monster. ''He needed a better father.'' This time Jasmine stood up and smiled lightly at Delia who smiled back. They were both defending Garrett that now knew the problems he had with his father.

''This exactly why I wanted him to start new, because you people. You don't what is best, I wanted my son to have the best life, I wanted him to be popular, to be the captain of football, to get rid of you!'' Garrett's father yelled at screamed at Delia and Jasmine stepping closer to them, as he shouted every word to them.

As Garrett's father continued to walk closer to Jasmine and Delia wanting to continue to yell, but Logan had enough and stepped forward. Logan didn't know why but he had a feeling Garrett was right, he didn't even know why he ever looked up to this guy. Logan crossed his arms as he stood in the path of Jasmine and Delia's way.

''If you think you are going to cross path's with these girl then you got a lot of things coming to you.'' Logan hissed as he didn't break any contact with Garrett's father. Garrett watched the whole, amused that Logan didn't fall for any tricks that his dad had encounter. Garrett's father made a smirk as he looked at an anger Logan the first time in his life.

''You shouldn't be angry with me Logan. I could help you too, I could make you life so much better. If you agree with my offer I could make you so much better just with a snap of my finger.'' Garrett's father grinned hoping that Logan would take his side, he then would have two people that would actually be the best sons he ever had in his life.

''You are really sick, you think that using your son for stupid shit will make him better. Guess what he was better when he was friends with us, you were just stupid enough to think the wrong decision.'' Logan stated as he looked at Garrett quickly giving him a slight nod which Garrett returned back at him.

''Garrett was our friend, he wasn't anything to us because we loved the way he was, you think you could have changed him but all you did was make him your slave. He was always our Garrett.'' Jasmine said moving away from Logan as she smiled proudly at Garrett. Garrett felt shock rise up as the people he destroyed where now defending him.

''She's right! and no matter what we would go back into being friends with Garrett in seconds. After finding out the type of person you are is not the person Garrett is. Garrett was always a loyal and faithful friends that stepped in the wrong path with his father. We love Garrett and there is nothing that you can change about that.''

Delia smiled as she said those words, she knew that everyone was wrong about Garrett view on this. They believed every word that Garrett was saying now. Garrett felt ashamed that he ever left such good friends, he only wished that he wouldn't listen to his father and just stayed with the group like he wanted to do in the beginning.

''That's what you all want huh! Well I am done helping you out, if you want to be with these people then do what you want, I am going out.'' Garrett father said to the people around him as he finally walked out of the house and heading out. Garrett smiled thankfully at the group as they gave nods and some gave him warming smiles.

''So this why you had to leave the group, because you father made you.'' Delia said just clarify things, Garrett looked at them one more time before shifting his eyes and nodding his head. He felt open, so open but there was still something that was bothering him and he didn't know if he should say it yet before the timing goes wrong.

''Yeah and I hope you guys could understand the reason for all of this, I never mean't to hurt any of you guys but it just happened and I didn't know how to stop it.'' Garrett said meaningly to them, he watched as Jasmine gave him a sad smile and Delia giving him a light grin. Garrett them saw Logan with no emotion crept on his face but just a little regret.

Suddenly Logan took some steps near Garrett, Logan felt guilt rise up to him. He knew now the reason for everything and was now willing to try anything, it was no secret that Logan did really miss Garrett just like his sister but without any romantic way. Garrett stiff himself out as he notice that Logan was in front of him, with a sad grin.

''If anything I should be the one to apologize, I was a dick to you and I didn't even know the reason for it. I'm sorry that I always lash out on and blame you for everything and I am willing to be part of the group back.'' Logan said as he smiled lightly at his old best friend, Garrett then smiled widely at Logan as he pulled his hand out for him.

''So, it's a deal.'' Garrett ginned and watched as Logan eyed his hand for a second, then closing the distance as Logan reached for a hug. Garrett was shocked but got over it as he hugged back tightly and patted Logan's back. Once they pulled away both boys smiled at each other and then decide to turn and look at Delia and Jasmine.

''Me too, I am sorry for all the cruel things I said behind your back.'' Jasmine admitted but then went wide eyes as she wasn't suppose that secret. ''That wasn't suppose to be said but really Garrett, I am sorry that I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself and I am willing to try again.'' Jasmine smiled but quickly faded once she turned to Delia.

''Same! I mean I didn't spend my nights hoping the group will be back because I know someday that it would happen and this sort of thing will happen. I am happy that you told the truth and now opened up to us.'' Delia said as she shifted her eyes away from Jasmine, she didn't think things were still right between them but she hoped it would get better.

Logan and Garrett looked at each other as they knew it was time for Jasmine and Delia's talk, they both knew that Delia wasn't friends with Jasmine after Lindy left. Logan this time smirked as he knew something had to change between them. ''Okay it's only going to be official if you two are going to talk, and actually mean it.''

Jasmine took a deep breath as she nodded turning to Delia with a apologetic look. ''Delia I am so so sorry that I wasn't your friend after the group disapeered, it was and still is the biggest mistake in my life. I need you Deels and I hope we can go back to we used to be.'' Jasmine said with every meaning as a couple tears escaped her cheeks hoping she would forgive her.

''Me too! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much, I was a idiot and all I wanted was you and the group back.'' Delia said with a couple tears on her cheeks but all she did was smile through them. ''I missed you Jaz.'' Delia said quietly to Jasmine as she smiled at her. Jasmine then smiled back to Delia feeling the hope rising into her skin.

''Just hug already!'' Logan and Garrett at the same time just wanting to see a good hug. Jasmine and Delia laughed as they then pulled into each other's embrace, hugging tightly as if felt like a long time for them hugging. It was nice for both of them, just to share this type of moment together and knowing that they are going to be okay together.

As Jasmine and Delia both pulled away they turned to Garrett and Logan, mostly staring at Logan as he grinned and held up a finger. ''Group Hug! I called it.'' They all laughed together as Jasmine and Delia walked over to Logan and Garrett giving each other a big group hug. They had miss everything with the group and this is one thing they really missed.

Minutes later as the group pulled away with excited faces because there were all happy. The fab five can finally be called it again, the group was back and no one ever felt so happy. Logan grinned at everyone, Jasmine smiled and Delia well she put on a funny face. Garrett watched the whole thing with amusement reaching his face at everyone.

''So now we can officially call the the group back together.'' Jasmine squealed happily as everyone nodded around her, everyone but Garrett who just stared at his feet quickly. He knew the reason for and he needed to admit the real reason for actually bringing the group here and the reason Lindy is not here.

''No, No it's not.'' Garrett said quickly making everyone glance weirdly at him. Garrett then took some steps away from them as he felt his nervousness hit him, he needed to tell them. ''What? What do you mean Garrett?'' Delia asked worriedly and hoped nothing was fake because that would be the last thing she wanted to deal with again.

''This group is not mine, it's yours.'' Garrett said but still getting confused looks as he continued. ''The real reason I brought you guys here today, it wasn't for me being in the group with you guys. I did this so you guys can finally be a group without me.'' Garrett said as he locked his eyes with his feet continuing to admit more stuff to them.

''I have done so many bad things and I don't deserve to be apart of this group. I saw how everyone was, Logan was having trouble with his life, Delia was more broken when we left her and Jasmine is keeping everything in her because she has no one to talk to. This is all because of me and I just wanted to fix and get the real group back.''

Logan, Jasmine and Delia all looked at Garrett with surprises look on their faces, they didn't know how to react. At first they all expected for them just to be like the old times but here was Garrett saying he couldn't be in the group because of his guilt. Garrett knew this was right thing to do for himself, it was his new good duty's he had to do.

''But we all forgiven you, and we are all willing to be the fab five that we were suppose to be. You seriously are not going to listen to your dad right because he is wrong I hope you know.'' Logan added, he hoped he could somehow convince to be apart the group. He needed him back, because he did truly miss him and needed his weird friend back.

''I know but this not about me, this is about the great time and new memories you guys will make. I am sorry guys but I just can't go back when I know everything I did. Tell Lindy that I will miss her.'' Garrett finally said as he walked upstairs, not even bothering of any reaction. He closed the door and waited until he heard the door click or the footsteps leaving.

 **Flash Back** **ended**

 **Garrett Pov Present Time**

''I can't go back, not after me being a douche. It will live in me and I can't get the guilt off me, I.. I can't go back.'' I said to myself knowing that I had to keep off any urge to run back to the group. I hoped that they did understand and that they will happy without me. I mean they survived a year without me, I can think that the can continue to survive for more years.

I rubbed my palms to my face as I felt more and more exhausted. _You did a good thing Garrett, you need to let go._ I did do a good thing, it was everything I ever wanted to do, having the group back but me not joining it. It was the best thing I have ever done, but I just feel so empty knowing I will never go back to them.

I then stared at my phone after the conversation with my mom made me start thinking more. Should I do what she says? It might help forget all about this, but was she right? I mean I could be so much better. I needed time to think, I needed to talk to her and talk about the situation. I grabbed my phone as I took a deep breath.

Just as I was about to call her back, a loud knock was at my door. I put my eyebrows together as I put my phone down and headed downstairs. I thought it was my dad, but usually if he was piss he wouldn't come back until midnight or just stay the night to his friends houses. I then felt more confused by the person over the door.

As I opened the door wide open, a hurried Lindy walked in fast without asking or any manners. I put my eyebrows tighter as I watched as Lindy walk over to my living room without facing me, I ignored it as I closed and locked my front door because something tells me that she will be here for a while, not like that mattered to me anyway.

''I don't know why I am here.'' Lindy finally says as she decided to sit on my couch, it took me a second to think about her words. Was she lost? Did she not remember the place she lives? I walked over to her but stopped quickly as she opened her mouth to speak. ''But, I know what you did today.''

I licked my lips as I shifted my eyes away from her, for some reason I couldn't get over her. She was something that was real to me and I just wanted to make her happy. To see a smile on her face everyday, to see her amazing laugh that I love to hear everyday. I wanted the world for her but I knew that I am not the right person to give her anything.

''When you say that you know what I did,.. you want elaborate that for me.'' I say finally looking at her, I didn't want her to come here and not know about what I did for the group today. I know Logan will tell her eventually and I know that she will accept, she will always be willing to be with the group if she had a chance to.

''That you brought Jasmine, Delia and my brother here, you guys talked and I know that you tried to bring the group together.'' She said to me biting her bottom lips that my eyes couldn't take off. I love when she does that because I know two things, that she was nervous or that she mad. I will go on a 50/50 chance for both of them.

''And, you are not mad?'' I say as I stepped closer to where she was sitting. I hoped she wasn't mad because this was all mostly for her, but I wouldn't change in the world if I can. Maybe this was a bad thing for, to even talk to Lindy after remembering all the things Logan said to me. I can't hurt Lindy, I don't want to hurt Lindy.

''I, I honestly don't know. I want to be a little mad and just rage at you but somehow I can't.'' She told me looking into my eye when she spoked truthfully. I felt relief, I hoped with every single bone in my body that she wouldn't get mad at me. ''There is still something that I need to ask, Why did you do it?''

Lindy looked at with pleading eyes and I knew I had to give her the answer somehow, but how? How do I say to the most beautiful girl that this was all for her, that all of these things were always mean't for her. How do I say it when I know I have to give her, her space and respect every single things that she say. How do I do it?

''I did it..'' I hesitated as I didn't know what to say, I watched as Lindy got up from the couch and walked in front of me. I just needed to tell her once. ''The reason I did all of this was.. for you, I did it for you.'' I told her looking into her mysterious brown eyes. She looked very shock and surprised at my words to her.

''For me. Why did you do it for?'' She asked and I was getting pretty annyoned at her. All of the answers were simple why I did it for her, I mean come on even the stupidest kid could probably figure it out. I furrowed my eyebrows at her as I took a step back from her, I was pretty sure my anger was about to fume with these hints I give her.

''For Gods sake Lindy I knew! I knew how much you all couldn't survive without each other! I knew the pain you had in your eyes and I knew that I had to do something about it.'' I said this time walking closer to her as I stepped in her personal space, ''Because for the longest I have seen you, I just wanted to see a smile on your face.''

I looked at her into the eyes and then I notice that the space with us wasn't very much, that I could kissing her right now. I want to kiss her right now. Lindy didn't seem like she wanted to buy half of things that I just said to her, her eyes shifted and she looked like she wanted to take a breather. Either this was too much or she just doesn't want to accept it.

''How do you,.. How am I suppose to smile when I know you aren't going to be in the group.'' Her voice broke and then it hit me like a lightening bolt. She knew somehow that I wasn't going to be in the group and she was hurt, but was she hurt because I am not going to be in the group or was something else that bothered her?

''Lindy you will smile, when you make new memories and love the life I had to give to you. No matter what Lindy this was all for you and I needed to give back the life you needed from the start.'' I stated as I looked at one more time before turning around and walking away, wanting to head upstairs because I knew that this will be our finale last time together.

''No! No, No.'' Lindy shouted and I turned back to her as she walked up angrily to me. ''You don't get to walk away again, then make me feel useless and have mixed feelings. You can't do that me not again.'' Lindy told me as she pointed a finger to my chest, she was angry and yet again I feel like I am ruining everything again for her happiness.

''I am not walking away, I am letting you be happy but your not leaving. I am giving you something that I knew you wanted since I ruined it last year,'' I mean't ever word to her. Even though at first I didn't know if I could accomplish anything, I did and it felt like the nest thing in the world, to just know that I did something that was good.

''Would it be crazy if I say my happiness was for you to come back, to be apart in the group again.'' Lindy said lowly and I felt my heart rise a little. I wanted to hear those words, just to know that she does want me back but I knew that I couldn't go back not after everything I have done to the group. I was a terrible guy, I felt like I was my father.

''Yeah, I'm not the type of guy for you.'' I told her as I brought my hand and moved a strand of hair piece around Lindy's ear relaxing my fingers on her cheek. ''I'm sorry but I can't go back, no matter how much I want too.'' I said licking my bottom lip almost feeling as if I didn't have enough air to speak anymore.

''Why? I know Logan told me he was fine with you coming back but he said you didn't want too. Why can't you come back?'' Lindy lips quivered as she spoke to me and I almost heard her voice break one more time. Maybe if was just me but I wanted to tell her everything for every reason, to open up to her no matter what because she was almost too good for me.

''Because I hurt you, and that is the worst damn feeling in the world, to know that I actually made you cry and hurt every piece of feeling that you had.'' I moved my palm to her cheeks as I creased it, I knew that my touch affected her from leaning into my hand. I smiled lightly as I knew that she did have some sort of connection with me.

''So that's it, you brought us back but your not coming back once again. You are just going to give up everything.'' She told me and I nodded lightly as I let my hand move away from her cheek the certain softness on my palm disaperring. ''I need to give up some things once in a while.'' I put on a light grin as Lindy took a step back and shook her head.

''Goodbye Garrett.'' Lindy finally said as she left the space to me and walked away. I felt my jaw clench as I knew this was it, my finale time to ever see her beautiful face and gorgeous personality. Suddenly I didn't want it end, like this and somehow I got the nerve of my throat to work as I called out. ''Lindy wait!''

I turned around to her too see her holding the door nob looking at me. I wanted to remember a moment between us that nothing was wrong, were we just stood and acted as nothing happened that nothing was going to happen. I looked at her and pleaded my eyes to her. ''I just need one thing from you.''

Lindy looked at with her eyebrows knotted as she stepped away from the door and walked over to my way, I then took some steps toward her as I spoke queilty. ''Dance with me.'' I told her as I put on hand out for her, she then looked at my hand and at me with her biting her bottom lips that I still can't get over.

''Garrett, I don..'' She rambled and I frowned when I just wanted this moment to be real with her. ''Please, just one dance.'' I pleaded as I continued to hold out my palm for her and looking into her eyes. ''I want know if you do leave that we will have just one dance together.'' I put on a tiny smirk but I was being all of serious and no acting.

''This, it's going to be a one time thing because I can't handle anymore mixed feelings.'' Lindy warned but I knew that, I knew all the things that I had to stop but I couldn't stop my feelings for Lindy. I nodded and watched as Lindy finally put her palm on mine, as I held our hands I brought us to the middle of the living room near the fire stand.

Lindy then put a hand on my shoulder and I put one on her waist as our other right hand's collided perfectly. I then gripped her tighter bringing her closer to my body that we had no space between us, as we swayed together. Lindy was relaxed and I didn't feel like she uncomfortable under my touch which was a good thing.

''You know what I remember in freshman year.'' I told her as I moved down to her lower back above her butt. Lindy looked at me and shook her head wanting to know. ''I remember the Winter formal where you almost won Winter queen, yet you still didn't owe my dance when I told A LOT of people to vote for the beautiful Lindy Watson.''

I said as I put on a light grin to her and she did one back, her lips forming a nice line and her eyes sparking. ''You remember that.'' She asked knowing I probably forget a lot of things but that day wasn't something I wasn't going to forget. I still remember the way her smile was in the end when she lost but she didn't care cause at least she tried.

''How could I forget, you wore that long red floral dress with those black heels that drove men crazy.'' Lindy smiled and let go my hands as she put it around my neck and I brought both my hands back to her waist. We still swayed in slicence without any music because I just wanted to hold in my arms one last time before I have to watch her leave.

''Thank you.'' Lindy whispered in my ears and at first I was confused by it, I then brought my face near her's I was still confused. ''Thank you for bringing the group back together, I have never seen them so happy so thank you.'' Lindy smiled to me and brought her head and rested on my shoulder, I smiled lightly as I looked at her.

''Your'e welcome.'' I said smiling like an idiot and I could tell Lindy was smiling through my neck. I then gulped when I though about my mother's word, I had to say something. This was also important to me, it could change everything that I have always wanted since she left. I wanted a real true answer and I hoped I got one from Lindy.

''Linds,.. I need to tell you something.'' I said lowly but I knew she heard me. She then took her head off my shoulder as she stared at with concern but also curious. I needed to tell her because this is my last chance to know if this is the right thing for me, if this is what is actually good for my life. I had to tell her now and I couldn't stop.

''My mother called and she wants me to move to Tampa with her, but I will only stay if you want me too.''

 **Um, so yeah that happened, now if you could excuse me while I hide from you guys. Okay now lets just start with a nice twist I gave even though you guys might hate me for this. Now the question will be is he going to go to Tampa? Will Garrett stay and be with Lindy or will he let go of his love and leave for Tampa?**

 **All these question will be answered in the next chapter. How did you guys like the mini dance, it was the same form like the flashback kiss Lindy and Garrett had. Even the way Garrett let go of the group actually broke my heart when I wrote this, but I needed it to happen so it could seem dramatic to Garrett and it did.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: Sorry about that.. Yeah.. so.. I am not the creator of this story.. Yeah got to go. *Runs away hysterically and in fear***

 **Biggest Fan: Thank you and really a lot of people were actually saying the same thing. Geez Meghan and his father really deserve something right.**

 **MaddieGerbz: Thank you but I am hoping your not waiting our for Jogan, I'm sorry but the next real moments they get together is near the last chapter. I'm sorry if this bad but I didn't actually plan out another ship beside Larrett.. you could hate me if you want now.**

 **Guest: Hey it would be my honors if you did that.**

 **Princess: Thank you and your not the first person to say that. I have gotten a lot of reviews like that regarding to Garrett's dad.**

 **Guest: Well lets just say that they probably didn't have the best birthday.**

 **Guest: Thanks Girl!**

 **Peace: You were actually pretty close but no she wants him to go Tampa with her and opportunity he might take or he might not. It's the movie 50/50**

 **Guest: I told myself the same thing when I wrote about his father, I just liked screamed at my laptop saying ''What the hell is wrong with him!'' But yeah he must be something lol.**

 **Okay now before I go I want to tell you guys something important. If you remembered I had a problem with my head that caused me to get headaches like everyday. (arachnid cyst) I never agreed to pull it out but my headaches and pain are getting much worse at school and sometimes I cant even breathe.**

 **I told her all about and she scheduled me with a specialist the week, so mostly this week I am going to be worried what the doctor will say and the results to all of this. So this means that MAYBE I won't have any time to post the new chapter, I'm sorry but I might need to hold off this week for my condition.**

 **I hope you guys understand and will support me on this.**

 **-Kristina**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I am back like I said, and now if any of you guys are wondering where the hell I have been, well I am going to tell you. Now if you read my AN last chapter then you would know I had to go see another specailst because my headaches were coming back and even more worse. The results to this was this..**

 **So my specialist looked at me and thought absoutley nothing was wrong that she didn't even know why my headaches were coming back. I started to get worried. Then my aunt suggested if it had to anything with my jaw/teeth because I have a joint problem and an overbite with it. The specialist said that most teens could have there wisdom teeth coming which cause pain/headaches.**

 **A week later I went to see a oral surgeon and what a coincidence it was my wisdom teeth growing in and pretty bad if I do say so. Now 3 days before Thanksgiving I have to go into surgery, I not scared but I know I will be in pain for a couple of days and have to take care of myself good.**

 **Sorry about the rant, here is the 17th Chapter..ENJOY!**

 **Chapter** **17: The Time My Heart Shattered**

 **Lindy Pov**

I felt my body go into shock. I am confused and hell I didn't even know if I could talk, though my body language did explain everything my eyes shot full up and I almost slipped but having Garrett hold me tightly. I released myself from Garrett as I took a step back and looked at the floor almost whispering.

''I should go now.''

I moved past Garrett as I continued to look at the floor, this thing hurt me and I didn't even know what to say. Garrett was going to Tampa but he will only stay if I told him too, I couldn't even think about because I want Garrett to be happy and I know his happiness is not with his father. His real happiness is with his mother that really did love him.

''Hey, Lindy wait!'' Garrett said loudly but I turned around I just continued to walk near the door, I was then suddenly being pulled by my arm and having me turn around to Garrett. For some reason I couldn't look at him, that I didn't want to knowing what he told me brought me into something that I never experienced before in my life.

''Lindy, please what do you say?'' Garrett asked worryingly to me. I took a deep breath, I wanted to yell, punch something because I know that this yet by far the worst time to even say anything. I didn't know if I should let Garrett go or not, all I know is that he might be leaving and I could be the person to stop him from leaving.

''What do you want me to say Garrett!'' I shouted as I finally looked up to his blue wondering eyes. ''That you should go and have fun then never return ever again, you know that not what I want!'' I shouted once again and I just wanted to pull my hair out. I should tell him to go, to go and have fun and be with his mother with a new life waiting for him.

''Then I'll stay, see easy.'' Garrett said with a smile and I groaned loudly. This shouldn't how he is going to stay, because I said so that shouldn't be right. ''No, that's not what you want Garrett. I am not going to let you give up your chance of happiness by staying here. This house, this place is not your happiness.''

Garrett looked at me and gave me a sad small smile, he knew that I was right. That this is the last place he wants to be in, and I couldn't stop him no matter what if he leaves then he leaves. ''Maybe my happiness is just being able to stay here and see your face everyday.'' Garrett said with a serious tone and I had an urge to roll my eyes at him.

''No don't do that, don't stay here because of me, I mean we shouldn't care right. You didn't want to be part of the group and we aren't dating.'' I said with a serious tone and I almost wanted to flinch at my own tone because I sounded so harsh for some reason, maybe I was mad because I literally telling him to leave and go to Tampa.

''You're right we aren't dating.'' He said but to me it's almost sounded disappointment. ''And I didn't want to be apart the group, so I should go right. I have nothing here for me anyway right Lindy!'' Garrett hissed and I left like this was all my fault for the beginning, I ran my hands through my hair the feelings of anxious rising up on me.

''That's not what I mean either, I am just saying that you need happiness too and if you leave because that's what you want then I can't do anything about it.'' I said hoping if would clear up anything but it didn't seem like Garrett was happy about my answer. His jaw was clenched and he was glaring at with and I had a feeling he was more mad than usual.

''I knew you would say that like you always do, have a nice life Lindy.'' Garrett said with a low almost angry tone, he let me go and walked away from me leaving me clueless. I knew that I should leave that I could just walk out the door and never come back, but that's not what I am doing for some reason I am walking back over to Garrett with anger in voice.

''What is that suppose to mean!'' I said with a irritated voice walking towards him. I didn't know what his problem was, I am letting him be happy to leave this shitty house but then he suddenly get mad at me for no reason. He was reacting the wrong way because I knew that I said nothing wrong to him, only to have him be happy with his mom.

''That you don't care! You never cared when I left and I am doubting that any stories where real! I am going to leave this place and you don't care that I will be gone for maybe even my whole damn life!'' Garrett screamed at me as he turned around, he features going hard and I almost flinched at the tone of his voice, well because he was really mad.

''That's what you think! God how stupid are you Garrett! I was devastated when you left, I spent my week crying over you because I actually thought you were coming back!'' I screamed at him, with hot tears forming into my eyes. I hated being this weak over a boy, I hated crying and I wanted to hate him.

''Then prove it!'' Garrett screamed back as he took many steps to me until we were touching our chest together, that our forehead were centimeters apart from each other. ''Look into my eyes and tell me that you want me to go and I will never bother you again.'' Garrett breathed out as he inhaled deeply and I wanted to shift my eyes away from him.

''All I want is for you to be happy.'' I said looking into his eyes as I leaned in and placed my lips on his cheek giving him a quick kiss. ''I want you to go if that makes you happy.'' I told him as I held his hand, he looked at my hand then brought it up as he kissed my knuckles softly and gently. He then stroked his hands against my palm.

''Thank you.'' He finally said and I pulled my hands away from him as I brought him into an embrace. I put my arms around his neck and he held me tight, with my head resting on his shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly only to have a few tears drip as I thought about Garrett leaving and me never being able to see him again.

''I am going to miss you.'' I whispered through his shoulders and I felt him nod. All he did was hold me even tight both of his arms covering my lower back, and I never want to move to this position. I felt right and he was warm, and I liked this. This moment is something that needs to be cherished and no matter what I am going to always miss him.

''I am leaving in 4 weeks.'' He whispered back to me and I almost wanted to gasp and shutter at the same time. he was leaving in a month, why does it have to be so early? Anything to make him happy right? That's the only thing that matter is that he is out of this place where his dad hurt him and god know what else he does.

I pushed away from Garrett's shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes, he was still bruised. His face being purple and his lips getting dry blood now. I didn't even know a tear slipped on my cheeks as I thought about it, Garrett frowned as he brought his thumb and wiped the tear away from my cheek making me shiver by his touch.

''I.. I really should go now before Logan gets worried.'' I said as I looked at Garrett before pushing myself off of him, Garrett nodded sadly and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath as I walk to the door and Garrett who is holding the knob. I watched as Garrett opened the door for me and gave me a slight nod and I just wanted to hug him one more time.

As I looked at this, I knew that I had to let him go. He was something that was right for me but it's good to let the ones you care about be happy too, that's why I am letting Garrett go. He needs this more than anyone else and I hope he could find his happiness again. As I walk out the door, I couldn't help one things.

I couldn't help but cry.

I walk back home with tears in my eyes, that are spilling and I couldn't help it. I didn't know that letting go of someone could this be harder, I wanted to feel free and feel good but I feel sad and depressed. I knew I shouldn't feel this way, that I should only be happy, Garrett was leaving and I was letting him because I need too.

As I made it home, I wiped any tears and hoped my eyes didn't look puffy or red. I didn't want Logan to worry more and head down to Garrett's for more answers, I didn't want to Logan worry at all today. I was already tired enough that he knew that I cried and weeped over stupid stuff, with him seeing me like this could be the worse thing.

Once I relaxed a little and taking deep breath, I pulled out my phone going to my camera making sure I didn't look puffy. Gladly I didn't look bad and I was very happy when I decided not to wear any make up because then I would look like a total mess. 3 minutes of waiting I decided that it was time for me to go downstairs and just think for a while.

As I walked down I thought about Garrett, I thought about me and him dancing and I thought about our hug together. I knew something though, that moment was going to be our last moment together and he wanted to make it right. I wanted to feel him though, next to me wrapping his hands on my waist and touching my lower back just to feel him.

When I opened the door of my basement I was shocked to see who was there, Sitting on the couch was Jasmine, Logan and Delia all together watching a movie together. I looked at all of them but they smiled at me, that's when I knew something. The group was back and they were happy and I could almost see no pain into any of their eyes.

''Lindy, come join us. We were watching The Fault In Our Stars, do you want to join us?'' Jasmine offered with a smile coming my way, Logan grunted and pulled his head back not liking the idea of watching a chick flick. Delia nodded her head to me and smile, I just stood like a statue not knowing my own expression at the time.

''Sure.'' I managed to say with a nice smile even though I was sad in my inside, I walked over and sat next Delia on the floor with Jasmine and Logan on the couch together. I smiled at everyone and Jasmine declared that movie night was going to be amazing. Now we were together and watching The Fault In Our Stars as a group and family.

During the movie where Agustus died and Hazel felt so alone, it got everyone in tears maybe even Logan but I couldn't help but sob. I couldn't stop getting Garrett out of my mind and this wasn't helping at all, because Agustus left Hazel and now Garrett was leaving me too. The tears were streaming hard like how Hazel was doing in the movie.

''Uh, are you okay Lindy, I know this is a sad part but it seems to really get you.'' Delia said coming to my said wiping away her tears. I guess Jasmine was worried too so she paused the movie and reach down touching my shoulder, and I could feel Logan's worried eyes on me. I wanted to tell them truth but I felt like it was my truth to tell.

''Nothing, I promise.'' I smiled through my tears but I could tell they didn't believe me. I could fell my eyes burning through my tears and my throat not working right, but I had to be calm and not give anything away. I tried to not look at anyone but I could feel their worried eyes to me and I knew that this moment I have to get out of here.

''Linds...'' Logan says in a worried tone but it just hurt me more, because that's what Garrett told me when he said he was moving to Tampa. I could feel the tears forming more in my cheeks when I know my heart is breaking more and more, but I had to be strong somehow I needed to be strong for everyone around me.

''You, know I realized I have a big project to finish and I should go and finish it. You guys have fun watching the rest of the movies.'' I said all too quickly as I stood up and smiled at them, not even having a chance for them to response as I rushed out the door and headed upstairs. I probably look like a fool but I am hurting and I just need a break.

As I make my way to my room, I thought about his face and his hurting voice. It hurts me too much because I have such strong feelings for him that I didn't even know existed, I knew now that this was because of my connection with Garrett. As I went to my room I shut the door and leaned on it, as I closed my eyes tightly feeling tears come out.

I lock my door and make my way to the bed sitting on the edge staring out the space and view in front of me, I hugged my knees together as I put my head down. Once all the sobbing was controllable, I looked at my homework table that me and Garrett's project was still there. I got up and walked over to it, reaching for the homework paper that has me and Garrett's name on it.

''He's really leaving.'' My voice is low and broken, I put down the paper walking back to my bed and putting the cover on me as I laid don on it. I wanted to sleep, to forget everything about today. I wanted to forget about what Garrett told me and it was all just a nightmare, I wanted things to be better between us because...

I am deeply falling in love with Garrett.

 **Garrett Pov**

I wasn't my decision to make, the whole thing about moving and leaving what not. When my mother called for after 2 years I never felt so excited to hear her voice but when she told me about moving.. I was honestly relived but upset at the same time. I knew that if I did go I would leave my horrible father for good and never have to follow his rules.

The problem was Lindy, it is not easy leaving for I don't years maybe my whole life. I don't think that leaving her for a year would be like leaving her forever because even for a year I got to see her face, once I leave I don't see her at all. That's a good right, I am not the type of guy for her anyway not after all those thing I have done.

I don't know what to do, I want to go and be with my mom but I want to stay and watch over the group. Even if Lindy was okay with me going, I had to make sure I wasn't making the worst decision in my life by doing this. I needed to talk to someone else but it's not going to be my father no that will be a surprise for him, I need to talk to the group.

I walked out of my house and headed to the Watson because the exact person is there and I knew that I needed to talk to him before I do anything else. I maybe crazy, dumb, stupid and maybe even a physco but I needed to go go talk to him and see.. her. Hey I promise that this will be my last time., Maybe.

Once I made it to their house I didn't hesitate to knock on there door, I knew me and Logan were fine together and there was no fights or anger between us after he knew the real reason. Logan was okay with everything and I was okay too but I still felt like a douche for everything that I have done this year, I mean it wasn't right.

The door opens and I put on a small smile as I see Logan on the other side, he doesn't look angry like usual he even has a grin on his face as he looked at me. ''Garrett hey, are you here to ask to come back to the group? because you already know my answer.'' Logan continued to grin and I almost felt bad for even not notice the hope in his voice.

''No, I actually came to talk to you about something else.'' I say with pretty much a serious tone and I hoped he figure it out. Logan stared at me for a couple of seconds then moved his way to the door requiring me to come in and I do. I had to tell him somehow this affects him too, it affects the whole group but I wanted to do it face to face.

We both walked to the living room and sat down close enough but it pretty much like we were across from each other. I put my hands on my lap as I leaned forward my elbows resting up on my upper thighs. Logan just sits back his leg crossed his thigh like he always does when someone needs to talk to him. I knew I had to tell him.

''What's up man, is this about your dad because you can tell me?'' Logan asked with a questioning tone and I simply shake my head, my father is the reasons for many things but this is not one it. I do keep thinking how I will tell him though but I know that he wouldn't care like he always does to me.

''No, No. Actually my mom called me.. she want's me to move to Tampa with her.'' I told with a bit of nod as I told him. I looked at Logan who could be suprised or maybe even shocked about this news. I need to follow the instinct in my head and in my heart but I need to make sure I am not going to make a bad descion o this right now.

''Are you going to go?'' Logan asked as he licked his upper lip and clapped his hands together. I felt my shoulder stiffen as I remembered Lindy almost saying that she wanted me to stay, the way she had tears running down her cheeks cause I knew that she would miss me like how much I knew I was going to miss her.

''I don't know.. A part of me wants to go and get away from this place but another parts me wants to stay because.'' I was ready to explain about the group but I didn't know how I would tell him, I mean I did decline him. ''Because of my twin sister.'' Logan smirked at me and I smiled as I shook my head lightly.

''I was going to say the group but yeah I guess she counts too.. What should I do?'' I said sincerely because I am having mixed feelings flying all over me. My mom means so much but then there the group that means a lot to me and I wanted to be the one to watch over them. I need to be the one to watch over them no matter what.

''I think that you should do what your heart tells you, whatever choice you make I will always support you.'' Logan said with a small smile and I smiled lightly. I then looked at my shoes almost knowing the answer into this, I wanted this to be my answer because I couldn't really take it anymore. I looked up at Logan and felt my throat working as I spoke.

''I am going to Tampa.'' I said lightly that I didm't even know if I said the right thing. Logan looked at me and nodded his head, he stood up and brought his hand up for me to shake. I looked at his hand, almost wondering how on earth can he not hate me. I mean I would hate me for everything I did, I still messed with him and he doesn't hate me.

I grabbed his hand standing up as well, not even getting answer as I pulled into a hug by Logan. I was shocked by shortly after recovering I hugged back, patting his back and my head titled down. I could tell that Logan was going to be somehow affected into me leaving just by this hug and I knew that I was going to miss him too.

We pulled away and Logan took a step back and I put my hands in my pocket, my eyes quickly looking up to Lindy's room then back at Logan who had a grin/smirk on his face. He nodded his head at me looking up to Lindy's room, I quickly knew that I shouldn't see her not now. I have to get her out of my head somehow.

''You can go up if you want, she is just sleeping I checked on her 10 minutes ago but she won't wake up. Maybe you can try to wake her up.'' Logan insited with a smile on his face. Then Logan walked away to the basement and I sighed as I headed upstairs. I guess that this has to happen, I mean I just really want to kiss her.

 _Woah,_ I just said that. I guess that it could be true, since our last kiss I can't seem to get that out of my mind either. I don't want to leave this town without her knowing my feelings toward, what I have been feeling for her years now. I am going to do it and I am going to plan on doing it before I leave.

As I held Lindy's doorknob I thought about a lot of things, I thought about our moments together and the way I held her hand. God did she always have warm hands? I then decided to open her door as I stepped in. I look to see Lindy sleeping on her sides and the blanket covering her, she always did sleep when she had a bad day.

Another thing I knew about her is that she was always a heavy sleeper, literally you could clapping your hands and playing the drums and she wouldn't wake up. Its was cute but also frustrating at the same time. I decide to walk around her room, the color of her room being a typical light blue/purple. **(A/N I just picked the color of her original room in the show)**

Those were always her favorite colors.

I then suddenly stepped on something crumbled, as I looked down it was piece of paper. I bent down and picked up the paper realizing it was the paper for our project. My head light up as I thought of something better, much better for our project. I folded the paper while it was crumbling and stuffed into my pocket. As I looked at Lindy she was still sleeping. _Figures_

I decided to look at Lindy and smile at her sleeping body, she did look like there was no trouble on her when she's sleeping. I then walk to over her and kneel down to her body level which was the length of her bed. I looked down at her and took a deep breath knowing she will never hear this once I say it, something I want to say for a long time.

''I used to watch you, everyday I used to make sure nothing was wrong in your life.'' I say lowly and quietly so that I can hear my own voice. My eyes drop to the floor and stiffen at bit to my shoulder. ''Even when you were fighting with Logan, I had to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to you.''

I still remember the first day I came her after a year. I came because after school I saw Logan and Lindy not talking to each other, but I also saw the pain in both of their and anger. So I came, the excuse to see her and get her far away from any anger with her parent or Logan but the anger from her went to me.

''I used to get some nerd geeks to even come to your house and make sure you were okay, that's something you could remember.'' I smiled lighty as I did do that. I would pay the nerds just to go and see if Lindy was okay, if she was sad or angry. I had to make sure that nothing was wrong in her life but not just hers...

''I did the same with Delia and Jasmine, though Delia stopped answering doors when life got tougher for her and Jasmine wasn't always a big fan of random people on her doorsteps. I did all of this and I hoped one day if I tell you this in person that you will believe me.'' I said slowly and looked at Lindy's sleepish face as I knew she was tired.

I pulled my hands on her face and moving her hair behind her neck, her face then shifted a little and for a second there I thought she was awake. I then clapped my hands together loudly and Lindy was still in the same position. _This is what a heavy sleeper is like, and here was an example of it from your one and only Garrett Spenger._

''I called my mom.. She was so happy when she heard that I might go to Tampa, I just don't know what to do yet.. What should I do?'' I said quickly and feelings a anxious of real answer that I want to get. I looked at Lindy and then heard a low snore coming put her mouth, that made me chuckle as I knew the answer now.

''Of course you can't answer, I just want you to know before I never see you again that I hope you won't forget me.'' I said breathless as I felt like it would happen but I knew it wouldn't. I knew our connection together was real and ever lasting even when we weren't together for a whole year. I knew nothing was hopefully going to change.

I smiled as I looked at her, she was really beautiful and no girl can tell her otherwise. ''I know that I will never forget you, how could I forget the girl that I ever loved in my life.'' I finally say because I do love her, and I could say that I love her more than anything in my life right now. I looked at the clock and realized that I should get home soon.

''Goodbye Lindy.'' I say as I finally leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I knew that this will be our final time to actually see each other because I need to get away from her if I am going to Tampa, if I just be near her it will make me want to stay more. It still confuses the hell out of me that I still need to make the right decision.

As I stood up and ready to walk away I heard a faint voice calling out my name. ''Garrett.'' I turned around to see Lindy in the same position but this time her eyes are open. I smiled lightly as I walked back to her, but in my inside I hoped that she didn't hear anything that I just told her. I know it will confuses more and more.

''Hey sleeping beauty, Logan says you have been sleeping all day today. Do you want to go downstairs?'' I asked her as I ducked down, she looked up at me with a sad of glimness in her eyes. Just looking into her eyes, I could tell she was crying before she went to sleep. I knew the answer and I wanted to hate myself more for that.

''Stay.. please.'' Lindy whispered as she touched my arm, not answering my question. I look at her hands and put my hand over it my thumb creasing the back of her plam. I give Lindy the best apologetic face as I stared at her, I knew that she was hurting but I didn't know how else to help her, all I do is hurt her and I don't want to do that anymore.

''Lindy...'' I say but she quickly stops me for saying anymore. ''Just stay until I go back to sleep, I don't want to go anywhere please.'' Lindy pleaded as I noticed her eyes turned more sadness as she stared at me. I looked at her before nodding my head and taking off my shoes, walking to the other side and laying next to her.

I moved closer to Lindy and she did the same as she laid her head on my chest, I then took the chance to grab one hand and putting into mine. This felt right, and this something that I am going to miss this. I looked down at Lindy the whole time, just to see if she is real but she is and it's the most perfect thing in the world when she told me one thing.

''Please stay.''

 **A cute and sad ending to this chapter right guys, I actually felt bad writing this but hey it will get better trust me on this guys. Oh next chapter will be a good surprise to many people who actually love this story. Man 18th is really going to get you guys good, its a twist and good combination.**

 **You guys though, there is only 2 more chapters to post until this story is officially done and I can't believe I am saying this but I am going to miss writing this story. After all the complaints and whining I do, I am really going to miss this story especially because the show ended its self and then I feel like I would be leaving the show.**

 **Now onto the reviews:**

 **Guest: Sorry I know the emotions were flying all over that chapter, my bad.**

 **Guest: Thank you I just love Larrett, I cant promise anything with Garrett but you will find out soon.**

 **Guest: Yeah, but like every story told he will always have a back story to any reason.**

 **Biggest Fan: He will certainly see something abut for now he has to give up something that is important to him but don't worry there will be rainbows soon. I promise!**

 **Peace: Thank you, I also enjoyed writing that chapter too plus we need a Larrett dance to make up the last episode of IDDI.**

 **Guest: Yes, Yes, I know I am so evil but trust me when I say that things turn out greater than people expected and this is one of this time.**

 **MaddieGerbz: Thank you for understanding and don't worry there will always be some time for Jogan!**

 **Thank you all for the amazing reviews now onto the day I will update. Now like I said I was hoping to update next week but I can't say I will during Thanksgiving break because of my surgery I just think I will be in so much pain that I will not want to update. I will try my best because I want you guys to really read the last chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and see you in 18th.**

 **-Kristina**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back, and with some serious pain in me. I got out my wisdom teeth yesterday and now I'm swollen and hurting as hell. I haven't eaten anything but a cup of pudding which I know is bad but come on guys if you ever got your wisdom teeth out you know the feeling. I just can't until I heal and hopefully by thanksgiving.**

 **Now for this chapter I have a special guest and this is not someone from IDDI. It's someone that mean a lot to the characters though, I am hoping you guys love this chapter but I really enjoyed writing and now remember guys this is the time Garrett is still deciding if he should go to Florida or not.**

 **Thanks for reading and...Enjoy!**

 **Ch.18: Never Existing Beginning**

 **Garrett Pov *2 weeks Later***

It was the 3rd week and I had to start packing my stuff for Tampa, I made a decision that I was going to go and be with my mother and her boyfriend. After my encounter with Logan and Lindy, I knew it was going to be hard but I had to accept and be happy for myself and that why I am going. I need someway to be happy and get away from my father.

I already talked with my Jasmine and Delia and they were both supportive about this, I could almost her Jasmine's voice echoing as I remembered her telling me to go. ''If going makes you happy then I am shove to shove your ass all the way to Tampa.'' I still chuckle at her, but yet they were still supportive about it and I gave them both good bye hugs before leaving.

I don't even bother with my father, I just keep quiet until the day I will leave i'll tell him everything. I just need to get out of here, this place isn't for me anyway. I have done so much bad things and I will never forgive myself if continue to stay and deal with the guilt. I guess it finally time that I can say, I am moving to Tampa.

I walk downstairs with yet again an empty house, my father stopped seeing me after the whole thing blew up on his face about the group and things he did. I walked into the kitchen as my stomach growled loudly, I knew that I had cook something but that was okay but my mother was the one that actually made earn how to cook and take care if myself.

Suddenly the door bell rings and I thought for a minute it was my father, but I figured that he would have his keys on him to get back into the house. I walked the door not even looking through the window to check cause I guessed it was my father, as I opened the door quickly shock ran over me as I stared at the person in front of me.

''Mom!''

I literally shouted as she smiled widely **(A/N, Garrett's mom will be Jenifer Aniston)**. I was so surprised by her appearance that I didn't realize she squealed and ran and attacked me with a hug. ''My baby! Look at you, are all grown up.'' She said through the hug and I decided to hug back this time, and I hugged her tightly because I did miss her so much and all I want to know is one thing.

Why was she here?

''Mom, What are doing here? and why are you not in Tampa?'' We pulled away and my mom still looked good as ever, her burnettee hair with blond streaks and her tan skin which she got more from Florida. Her blues eyes glowing just like mine, so yeah me and my mom have almost the same exact eyes. Sue me.

''Well I figured to drop in and help you pack, plus my baby will not be on a airplane alone.'' My mother told me smiling as she pinched my cheeks tightly and I grunted, almost realizing how needy she actually was with me. I pushed her hands away from me as, I let her through and closing the door behind her chuckling at her a bit.

''Mom, I am not seven anymore I have grown out of fear of heights.'' It was true, one time our family was going out to vacation and we had to go a plane. See a seven year old wouldn't mind but me well lets say that the airplane restroom was not the prettiest thing in the world to go in during that time. Like I said I was only a seven year old.

''I don't care I will not leave my baby behind, now tell me where is that piece of garbage you call 'dad'?'' My mom said changing her mood to irritated, and I almost wanted to agree on everything she said about him but I kept my manners and stiffen myself out. I out on a light smirk as I turned to my mother raising my brows with amusement.

''Well the man you so called married, he is out like every other day. So I basically have this house all for me.'' I told her shrugging my shoulders, She looked at me crossing her arms and letting out a deep breath. I could tell that she still hasn't got over his excuse of being a real father to me, I mean who get over that fact when everyone knows it's the truth.

''I guess his dumbass ways hasn..'' She suddenly stopped midway and pulled her sunglasses over her head gasping as she looked at me. She then touched my face and I knew that she saw the bruises clearly now, I hoped that it would go away by the time I got to Tampa but I knew it would go away as much cause it was still a yellow to green color.

''Did he do that?'' She asked with anger passing through her voice, I shifted my eyes from her because she knew the answers too that but I wasn't the one explaining why he was doing it. She then grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly, her anger not even faiting away and I just wanted her to never know about this because I didn't want her to be worried.

''He is back to his ways.'' I said slowly and quietly hoping that she would understand, that she would just let it be. I know my own mother and I know how angry she does get when someone she cares about get hurts, I know my own mother and I love her for that but I also has have to stop her for doing something stupid like the last time.

''Where is that bastard! I am going to kill him for touching you! and I told you if he does this again that you call me immediately!'' My mother roared as she started to walk her straight hair floating all over the place. I watched as she taking deep breath, I have this seen this side of my mother before but I have never seen her this furious.

''I didn't want you to be upset and have to come down her to Chicago and leave your perfect life.'' I said harsher than what I mean't, I almost didn't recognize my voice for a moment. My mother then stopped pacing looking at me, guilt ran over her face. I knew what she was thinking, she was thinking about the day that she left.

There was something I didn't mention. Back in 2 years ago, my mother she came to me and said that she would wait for me in the morning if I decided to come with her. When I woke up in the middle of the night, her bags were gone, her room was empty and damaged from my father. I then knew that she left without me and I was stuck.

''I told you to come with me, you wouldn't be so much pain if you just come with me.'' My mother argued and I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't want to leave for many reason, but she still didn't understand that I couldn't leave. I wanted her to stay but she wanted to get the hell out of here as fast as she could, and I couldn't stop her.

''I needed to stay, please just leave it alone. You already just got here and you already wanted to beat the living hell out of dad.'' I said with a low smile, my mom looked at me and took another deep breath before taking a time to stare at me. She then walked up to me with a small smile on her face, her blue eyes guiding mine.

''Okay but I still want to chop off his head.'' I laughed at my mother lowly. ''But for you I will not bring it up, come here I really missed you.'' My mom said as she brought her arms open for me which I couldn't declined, I missed my mother too and I was happy that she was here at this moment right now.

''Now I really want to see the gang, Oh and are you Lindy together yet?'' My mother asked and I almost chocked when she pulled away from me. I had remembered that she didn't know anything that happened over the past 2 years, but she did know about my tiny crush on Lindy I had back then. _Okay so maybe it wasn't so tiny._

I looked at my mom before biting my bottom lip, my hand touching her arm as I told her one thing. ''You might want to sit down for this.'' I needed to tell her everything, something that she also deserved to know. She was with me for most of the time and now I need to be with her, she will be the one to know what to do.

So I tell her.

I tell her everything, starting of what my father planned, then him bringing Meghan into this. I then brought up the day I had to make the worst decision in my life. I tell her about me joining the popular group and football team and all the terrible things I have down with people, I tell her everything and anything with under 20 -30 minutes.

''That asshole! He ruins everything for you, I swear the things I would have done! and who the hell is the Murray think she is! I am not liking this one bit Garrett, you left the group that you love so much, we can't just leave it like this.'' My mother ordered and I sighed to myself before making an option to tell her what I did to the group couple weeks ago.

Yep I told her everything I did, every little thing.

''You dumb ass! I'm sorry but you should have been smarter than just leaving them behind! They were willing to fix the group but you just left them!'' She screamed and I flinched at her tone, she was either very furious at my action or she was upset that I left them. I just put my palms to my face, anxiety rubbing on me from my mother.

''I can't even be friends with them anyway, I don't deserve them and plus one big things is that I am going to Tampa.'' My said and looked at my mother who faced palmed. She probably realized that was one of the biggest reason, I knew she thought it was her fault now but I didn't want her to think like that.

''Oh.. I'm sorry Garrett I didn't think coming to Tampa, would ruin everything with the group.'' She said sadly and I could tell the guilt was getting to her, the way she bowed her head and shifted her eyes from me. I was surprised by this, my mother was never this sincere when it come to things. ''If you want, you don't have to come to Tampa.''

Her next words struck me, it was like everything I do either had to be good or terrible, I didn't know what to do anymore. I have thought about many time to call my mom and tell her that I am not coming, but I realized many things and I knew that telling her this would be the worst decision. After hearing those words, I just don't know what to do.

I stood up pacing around with more anxiety in my body, ''No, Yes, I don't know it's to hard to make the right decision. I thought about this too long and hard to even know what choice to make. Please mom make the decision for me.'' I begged with pleading eyes, I couldn't take this anymore. I needed someone to tell me what to do.

''I can't make that decision for me honey, all I can tell you is to listen to your heart. If you want to stay, sure I'll be sad but I know you made it for the right reason, and if you come with me i'll know that you wanted to make a choice for yourself, but know that I will always respect the decision that you make.''

''Thanks mom, but before I pack I want to take you to the one place I know you will love.'' I smirked as my mother looked at me with a smile on her face. I wanted to get out of here but I knew that in this time I would leave, and I would go to Tampa. I need to make new memory but not before letting go of these moment I enjoyed.

''Rumble Juice.''

''Exactly.''

We both headed out to go to the one favorite place that the group would go, my mom and me would only go if she didn't have work that day. I drove of course because my mom must be tired, in the car we then started talking and she told me a lot of stuff that she did in Tampa. I guess I missed a lot from what I heard.

My mom told me that she was a co-teacher for a school she works in Tampa, she also said that her and her boyfriend were together for almost 2 years now. She said that she really love the weather in Tampa, of course better than here in Chicago. When I asked her about family, she said that no one lives over there. _Very Strange to me_

As we pulled up to Rumble juice, we both got out of the car and walked towards it but we quickly stopped when I left my phone in the car. ''Shit... Sorry mom but I forgot my phone in the car. Just give me a minute or you could wait for me inside.'' I said quickly as she nodded give me an assuring smile. ''Hurry back Garrett.''

I nodded as I headed back to the car, searching for my phone. I swear I had it in my pockets. I quickly looked into the glove department but nothing there, I looked into the cup holder to see nothing there. ''Fuck! where the hell is it, I swear it was right in front of me before I left. God dammit shit.''

''Garrett Authodor Spenger!''

I quickly jumped in shock, my head hitting the roofing inside hard. I winced as I head the spot it got it and pulled myself out of the car, looking at my mother who had a smirk on her face. The famous smirk that I took from her. ''Ow, Mom what was that for and did you really have to mention my middle name.''

I groaned and my mother rolled her eyes at me. ''I did that because I hate when you swear and you middle name is just a bonus, that was the only thing I liked about your father.'' I groaned again, my stupid father gave me that name when I was a baby. He didn't know any other name so he picked one that just came up to him.

An amazing father right.

''I'm sorry but I still haven't found my phone yet.'' I stood up, finally letting of my hand off my head. My mother rose her brows as she pulled her purse out and dug through it, only revealing a silver Iphone 6. I snatched it from her hand as she talked. ''You left it in my purse when you were driving cause I didn't want you to text and drive.''

''Thank you now come on lets go get a drink.'' I smiled as I walked but her hand stopped to my chest and pushed me back. I put my eyebrows together as I looked at my mother. ''Actually I need a favor from you, since I am very tired and just got here, I need you to run some errands for me.''

I looked at my mother shocked, did she really give me 'I am your mother and you do what I say.' ''Can't we just get them together, plus I want to tell you more about the good things I do.'' I begged but my mother shook her head and looked straight in the eyes. I could tell she was serious about this and I wanted to wonder what inside her head.

''No can't do, I do want to go anywhere but relax, Please sweetheart I came all the way here and I just need a couple stuff from the mall that's all I am asking.'' She begged and that when I realized that she is staying here until we go back to Tampa together. I sighed and gave my mother an assuring smile. ''Okay, what do you need.''

My mother smiled widely as she started to talk. ''Okay well first I need slippers, you know your poor mother can't walk good but I want it from Khols or Lord and Taylor. I also want so v-neck shirts, and some nice dress pants you could get them from Macy or H&M. Oh and while you are at Khols can you get me some silk pajamas.''

I nodded not even thinking that this is that much stuff to buy. ''Oh and I want some earrings from Pandora, and can you get me a lot of jeans and sweats. You know how much I love sweats, I think that's all.'' I mouth dropped and I wanted to groan and run my head through a random sign. I opened my mouth to protest but my mother won first.

''Here's 100 dollars I think that will cover everything, and any left over just use on you. Get your self a pretzel or something, my baby will not starve on a empty stomach. Thank you sweetie.'' My mother kissed my cheek as she basically pushed me through my car, I shook my head as I started to start the engine and put it in reverse.

I looked at my mother who was waving at me, and I just waved back. Got to love your mother right.

 **Lindy Pov**

Right now I was at Rumble Juice with Logan, Jasmine and Delia. I have been spending more time with them and I have been avoiding Garrett. He was doing the same anyway, it was too hard to face him when I want to tell him to stay and don't ever go. I know it might sound selfish but something inside of me says that it was the best thing to do.

''I swear he did it on purpose!'' Jasmine screeched, right now there were talking about a boy named Luke, I guess. Anyway's he dented Jasmine's locker just because she wouldn't go out with him. I didn't really listen to the whole story though because I couldn't stop thinking about a blue eyed, and burrnett hair that is leaving in a week.

''Linds..'' Logan turned to me as he relaized I wasn't listening to anything that Jasmine was saying, I had my mouth a bit open as I looked at Jas that continued to look at me. ''I'm sorry guys, I just been thinking for a long time about.. stuff.'' I said lowly hooing that I wasn't going to be the one telling them about Garrett's disappearance.

I felt a hand on top of mine and that when I looked at Logan, who gave me a small low smile, ''Yeah, we all know about Garrett, it's okay. I promise you it will all be better.'' I gripped his hand with mine, hoping, praying that he would be right. I know how it's like losing someone now for more than years, and I can't even imagine it anymore.

''Um, you guys is tha...'' Delia said with a nervous laugh like she always does that, we were confused but a voice echoed our voices and I could tell everyone's eye balls were popping. ''Now is that any way to see someone.'' We all turned our head, the one and only person that we never figured to see in our life. The one person that could ruin everything.

''Mrs. Spenger!''

We all shouted, my eyes getting more and more bigger that it can fall out. I was so shocked to even see her, I never thought in my whole life that I would see this lady again. She left us all the sudden but we thought she had a reason, now I know the reason for everything... her husband and family troubles.

''I know, I know, now I am not dead but I probably will be once you kids come and give me a bug hug.'' She said with a big smile and immeditaly we all went over and gave her a big hug. I knew the type of lady she was, and I will always know that no one can be as funny, kind and caring as Garrett's mom, no one I ever met could be like that.

 _Heck I would have married her._

''So kids, where is Garrett I thought he would be with you, and I actually really want to see him.'' She squealed as she put her hands together, her pearly straight teeth showing. I looked at Logan, who looked at me, then looked at Jasmine, which looked at Delia. Basically we were screwed because she didn't know about out time off for a year.

''Um, he had to go home...'' I started but soon cut off by Logan. ''Yes, he had to go home to study. Exactly.'' Logan said and I put my hand on his arm pinching it for being obvious with our lie. ''We have a huge test tomorrow, you know Bio, Algebra, History.. and I am going to shut up now.'' Jasmine said with a nervous smile as she looked at Mrs. Spenger

''He's feeding his dead cat!''

We all looked at Delia weridly, but she just shrugged her shoulder. _I mean a dead cat! how would you even feed a dead cat!._ I shook my head as I turned back to Mrs. Spenger, that looked very amused with us. ''Yeah, Garrett had to leave, to study for a test In Bio, while..feeding his dead cat.'' I say out loud with my voice breaking in the end.

''Okay but we never had a cat, nor have we ever had a dead cat.'' She said with a smile, I could tell that she wanted to laugh. All I wanted to do is bash Delia's head with a hammer, I mean come one she couldn't find any other word to say that Garrett wasn't here for a reason. I placed my hands on my face as I took a deep breath looking at Mrs. Spenger

''Okay, the reason Garrett isnt here is..'' I started but she best with me a hell of an answer. ''Because you guys broke up a year ago, created by my ex- husband and when Garrett still fixed things he took off again because of his guilt, am I right?'' She told us with an innocent smile, I knew my mouth was wide open at this point because damn, how does she know?

''Garrett told me everything in the morning, I was very upset that it actually happened and my son I knew he wasn't good at keeping a secret, but this one was a step up for him.'' I continued to just look at her, I had no idea that Garrett would really tell him mother. It would make some sense though cause he is leaving and she does deserve to know.

''We didn't mean anything Mrs. Spenger, this right now being in a group without Garrett hurt us a lot more, we know what is like to lose him for a year but the rest of his life will be as much hardier.'' Jasmine said with a sad smile, Delia looked her with sincerity and I couldn't stop thinking. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

''Your son mean a lot to us, he was our best friend since 3rd grade. I could say those years have been the best years of my life with everything.'' Logan then said to her, I wanted to thank Logan at that time. I didn't want anyone to think that we left Garrett just because, we did hurt but we just didn't hurt together as a group was suppose to be.

''Garrett has been through us for everything and now that we all realized what your husband has done, we don't mean to judge but he had the worst year that time without you, and we don't want that anymore. If we could go back in time and change everything we would, so we are basically asking you this..''

''Is Garrett really going to Tampa?''

I asked instead of Delia, her words were nice and meaningful but I needed to ask the question cause I needed to know. I felt a hand on top of mine and I knew it was Logan's, I just gripped it back knowing I will be okay on what ever answer she gives. Mrs. Spenger looked directly at me as I knew the words out of her mouth are coming soon.

''Garrett still has a hard decision to make, I am not forcing him into anything. I am making him choose whatever he wants because he is my son and I will always love him no matter what he chooses, He does have one more week to make the choice before I do leave back to Tampa.''

She said then sighed shaking her head once, ''When I saw Garrett today, I couldn't happier because the mistake was mine when I didn't wait for him. I don't know if he told you kids but.. I was the reason for Garrett's suffering for his father.'' She said and I felt my ears pop as we all looked at her, I didn't understand her at all and her saying.

''It turned out the day before I left, Garrett wanted to come with me. I told him to wait for me in the morning if he made a choice, during midnight my ex- husband had attacked with me with punches and slapped that I just left, I took off in midnight and never looked back but I never told Garrett the real reason why I left that day.''

She smiled through a couple of tears but I knew that she did love Garrett and she would do anything for him. Just by looking at her, I mean she really missed Garrett, I wouldn't blame her though 2 years without her only child must have been hard for her to leave. I felt her pain, and I am going to feel it all over again because of him leaving.

''You know Jacob wasn't as bad as he seemed, he did have a lot of temper but one thing I know is he does love Garrett, he doesn't show it but I know it. I still remember the day he used to get out of bed just to check on Garrett every day and tell him stories. Jacob will always love his son.''

She said looking in space, I looked at Logan who shrugged a little. I then took the chance to ask something that has been on my mind, ''Why? If he loved him so much and would take care of him, then why did he do all those awful things to him, the marks, the scars, Why?'' My voice broken as I told her this, bringing the attention to needing the answer.

''I guess you could say that was on me, When me and Jacob first met we were both in high school and we dated through our Junior year, the problem was that I was what you saw in romance movies, I was the popular girl and Jacob was the ordinary boy that most people don't notice.'' She said with a simple frown looking at she remembered something.

''Jacob was vowed to make sure his son wasn't going to be a loser, but I didn't care if Garrett was popular or not as long as he was happy. In Garrett's freshmen year, Jacob always insisted into Garrett joining football or basketball just to make any better friends.'' I felt my heart rise when I knew that was exactly not what happened, well not the beginning.

''I then tried to force Garrett to not take any of his father's advice, when my husband found out he then got physical with me. I didn't mind, as longs as Garrett didn't change the way he was and it was a promise. I didn't leave him at the time, but I should have.'' How could a family look so perfect, but have such a terrible living. That was one thing that bothered me onto this.

''I took everything he threw at me but one day I saw something change into Garrett, he was more tensed and would avoid me multiple times. I then knew that Jacob was abusing him into being more active with anything he had in mind, I was terrible.. I was the terrible person cause I didn't throw his ass to jail when I should have.''

She looked at me with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back but she knew my pain and her own pain. She was abused by her ex-husband and she had no way to stop it, she took punches and attacks for Garrett. That is a real mother. I will always respect her no matter what, because what she has done deserves more than just respect to people.

''What I am trying to say that me and Garrett have both been through in the same amount of pain, and I hope that you guys will understand if he does make the choice to let him come with me that you guys with respect that choice, and if he doesn't come with me. I will respect your's.''

I looked at Delia and Jasmine who looked very sad about this, I knew that they never about the abuse like me and Logan did. I then reached over and pulled both of them into a quick hugging, whispering a simple ''It's okay'' to them. They hugged back tightly knowing that they didn't want to hear any of this right now.

''I know I may know the answer but I don't, none of us know. All I know that is Garrett is trying to make a choice and we have to respect decision, one thing I will always know that he will never forget you guys.'' She said with a little smile and she looked over, she then looked at me with a the same smile her eyes twinkling.

''He could never forget the people who has been through his side for everything.''

 **Yep, you guys have heard and seen it all, Garrett's mom is back. I picked her a Jenifer Aniston because I could just imagine Garrett and her looking alike for son and mother. Garrett/Jenifer blue eyes and the same hair color, but I am juts going to put Garrett pale like his dad. I also picked her cause I love her too much.**

 **Next chapter will have explanation and more good stuff but next chapter is the last chapter. I have made an epilogue yet but if you guys want one then review on the last chapter if you guys would like one and I will start right away. But nice times for the Spenger family cause his mommy is back yah happy Garrett.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: Yeah, it has finally been confirmed tat they both love each other, but you don't want to die, you want to live in rainbow and feel the feels.**

 **Biggest Fan: Thank you so much, I enjoyed writing this story very much and I am just happy that many people actually enjoy my crappy stories lol, yes me too I was actually happy I wrote a special scene for both Lindy and Logan. Trust me when I say that last part is just killing everyone.**

 **Love: I agree but I guess he didn't have the guts to do it.**

 **Guest: Maybe because it is or maybe it's not. You will just have to find out because that last part is a meaning to something.**

 **Guest: Sorry, Sorry please don't kill me. I understand your pain because many people are too but for now just think of happy place, happy places, happy places and thank you so much for the last part before your were yelling at me lol.**

 **Okay thank you all for the reviews and I hope to update soon and make it special for the last chapter. I want to say that I want to update this Friday because I think I be healed up really good but honestly I have no idea, so either this Friday or this Sunday but please be** **patient. Thank you loves.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter:) Bye.**

 **-Kristina**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, I know I am so sorry. I am such an complete idiot, I say one thing then don't do it. God I just feel so bad but I do have a good reason for it, I promise. So you guys know how I took my wisdom teeth out, well me being the dumb ass I am I used a straw on the 3rd day. I wasn't thinking which caused me an infection.**

 **Let me just tell you that it hurts more to have an infection than having the actual teeth out. The doctor had to prescribe me many things because I was in so pain and then I realized that I actually needed to post once I healed which was somewhat this week. Now let me just take one more minute before you read this chapter.**

 **This is the last and final chapter and I am so happy to write, it has been the best year writing this story. All the whining, complaining and bad update really didn't mind you guys, which I have to thank you guys. You guys are the best and I loved every single of you guy's comment. Thank you guys so much, you are the reason I wrote this story.**

 **Ch.19: Our Friendship Project**

 **Garrett Pov**

''Hey Mom'' I told her as I went into the kitchen, she was making breakfast and I immediately got a smile on my face. I always loved my mother's cooking, that's how good I got into cooking. I mean I could make anything you could ask for, and that was all thanks to my supportive mother who raised me right and taught me how to cook.

''Hey sweetie, breakfast is about to be ready just sit.'' She smiled over my face and flipped a pancake, I then took a seat using my phone as I waited. She has been her ever since she came, but I was surprised because I haven't seen my father during that time. I don't mention it but I was a little worried on the inside.

What a dumb ass I am right.

''So mom since we are leaving tomorrow, can I have my ticket for the airport.'' I asked making a conversation, I was also worried about that tiny thing too. My mother stopped for a second before coming over my way with a plate of pancakes button on top and strawberries around. Those were always my favorite but I was changing the subject.

''I'll handle everything tomorrow, just eat. I am going to take to school but make sure you don't take long, just go to office and tell them everything then come right back out.'' She told me a smile, and I felt for sure about it. I then started to eat looking at my mom who got herself a plate too. Then everything stopped as her phone rang loudly.

''Okay.'' My mom signed as she looked at her phone, she took time looking at it. She them picked it up holding up a finger for me as I nodded. I watched her walk into a room but something felt wrong, like something was going right. The again I felt something off my shoulder, because I wasn't in so much pain like I was before.

I then thought about tomorrow, how much weight is going to be off of me because of Tampa. Then again the negative is not seeing the group and Lindy. God Lindy. I wanted to tell her so much things today, I want to hold her, and I want to kiss her today. I was hoping that I would do it all today, I am hoping that everything would go all right today.

Screams then echoed the house and my mom walked back into the kitchen fumming with anger. I then looked at her worriedly, she had her knuckles tight and her face bright red. I have never seen her look so mad in my life, and it just me more worried that someone called her from Tampa and I hope there was no problem.

''Is everything okay mom?'' I asked her worried and she finally looked up at me, she smiled assuring to me. I then knew her lie to me as she said those words. ''Everything is fine honey, just a complicating thing.'' She said but then the door rang, and knocking really hard accured too. I shifted my eyes to the door then at my mother.

''Stay here Garrett, it's for me.'' She said walking off and heading to the door, I just sat there not knowing who it is. Then the door is slammed hard and all I could hear is, ''You can't do this Karen!'' I stood up and as I knew the voice, once I made it near the door I saw that my dad had my mom against the wall his hands around her neck tightly.

No words can describe how angry I was.

I did the only thing I could do, I ran to my dad and tackled him to the floor. I then punched in the square face my anger rushed as he touched my mother. I brought my fits up again and punched him one more time, I was about to do it again but my mother's hand stopped me. She pulled off of him and I tried to control my anger with him.

As he stood up I grabbed him and pushed him again the wall, my fits holding his shirt. ''You don't fucking touch her again! You piece of shit!'' I screamed into his face my anger not leaving. As again the door was opened again and this time it reavled police men holding their weapons as they looked at my father. I moved away as they hand cuffed my father.

''You think I was going to let you get away with this Jacob, I called the cops earlier because I knew you were coming and they had perfect timing too.'' My mom said as they pushed my dad to the wall his back facing me and my mom. I then put my brows together as they told him the Miranda rights. I watched the whole thing.

''You will never be a better parent than me, this not the end Karen just the beginning.'' My father said as the officers took him out, I watched as they took him in the car and leaving him. The officer asking my mom questions but I just stood there, shocked running over my face. I haven't been so relived in my life.

My father was always abusive and I never bothered to tell anyone because I was scared, during the time I had no one. What was I going to do anyway? He would have tricked the cops anyway. Now seeing him gone was the best thing that happen in my life, he was gone and I was finally free. He was gone, he was really gone.

''Mom,'' I said slowly as I turned to her, by now the cop has left but I just needed to ask her one thing. ''Is he really gone mom?'' I asked this time slowly hoping this wasn't a dream I was having. My mom looked at me and walked closer put her hand on my arm, she smiled lightly because she knew the answer I wanted my whole life.

''Yeah, Garrett he is gone and he won't hurt anyone anymore.'' I smiled as she told me that. I then brought her into an embrace hugging her tightly, she then hugged back and I was just so happy. I pulled away smiling but I knew something else didn't feel right. Something was going on that I didn't know about, that I need to know about.

''Garrett, I have to tell you something.'' My mom said like she read my thoughts, I nodded and we walked to the living room sitting down. My mom looked very nervous or anxious but I guess it was something that I really needed to know. She put her hands on her lap looking anywhere but at me and I knew something was very wrong.

''Garrett I lied to you.'' She said and I put my brows together, what did she lie about? It couldn't be that bad right, I mean she never has lied to me before in my life. She did seem very nervous about this though, so it has to be bad. I reached over and grabbed my mom's hand for support because that what's she needs right now.

''I didn't just come here from Tampa last week, I have been here in Chicago for 2 months now.'' My mom said and I looked away from her, she was here for 2 months. The time when it was getting more and more bad for me, how could she not even come and stop to see me when she here this whole time.

''What? You were here for 2 months and you never visited me, how you could do that? Just when dad was getting worse!'' I said my voice getting high and higher, I was angry that she did this to me. I was surprised that she would even do this to me, was I nothing to her that she didn't want to help me out at all.

''It wasn't like that,.. Ugh, before I left for Tampa your father had put me against a restainging order to not be 100 yards from you. I tried to fight and fight but it never worked, eventually I found something that was interesting to the cops.'' She said and I just looked at her waiting for an answer, she then put her lips thinned line and looked at me.

''I remember putting a video cam in the house, and it would always save to my files on my laptop. When I found the day Jacob touched you, I showed it to the police it got me out of the restraing order. Instead I put the restaning order on Jacob, the day I came in, that's why you didn't see him for a whole week.''

I nodded now understanding how this worked, my mother always did know how to get her way. How could that happen though, I wonder what he used against her to make they think my mom was the bad person and not my father. That was the only thing that I wanted to know, because now I don't know anything to think.

''There's a reason for everything right, the time I came here was because your grandpa had died and left all his money in his will. He gave it to his only child which was me, and I didn't know what to do but I did the only thing I could think.'' My mom said and I bowed my head for my grandpa for a second, he deserved all the prayer and I will find out about his death later.

He was always a good man and he was very wealthy, he didn't live near us but near bigger houses. Without half of our grandpa support we wouldn't be living in this type of house, all thanks to him we go something that most people would dream of. It never mattered to me anyway, as long as I had a shelter and food to provided then I was fine.

''I bought this house.''

I shot up from my seat surprised by this, she bought this house. I was so shocked by this and I still didn't know. ''You did what? Why would you even buy this house when we are suppose to go Tampa tomorrow morning?'' I said with an unsure experssion, my mom looked at me like she didn't know what to say either.

''We are not going to Tampa Garrett.'' My mom said and this time I sat down with my heart dropping. Wait, did I heard her right? I was sure she said we are going, I spended my whole weekend unsure if I should go or not and here is my mom telling me that we weren't even going to go. What the hell is this.

''Just hear me out Garrett.'' My mom said and I clenched my jaw, all theses lies. All theses fucking lies were getting to me, and here is a new one going into my face. ''You tell me very word and don't lie to me about anything!'' I hissed and watched sadness wash over my mom's eyes, this is the first time I ever yelled at my own mother.

And it hurts like a bitch.

''Okay, like I said I came here because I wanted to be with you. I thought you and the group were still friends and I didn't want to pull you away from that. I can't even do that Garrett, I see how much you care for them and they care for you, I can't take that away from you Garrett. I never want to do that.''

That was one thing she was right about.

My mom frowned a bit as she looked at me but continued, ''So I bought the house and they told it was officially mine last week but this house was originally mine anyway, I took your father out and moved in myself. I swear I didn't know anything about the abuse until I saw you last week, somehow the tape got out and someone messed with it.''

I looked down, not knowing to say anything anymore. How could she tell me all about this today, but it wasn't for my father then I wouldn't even know if she would tell me. That's what hurting the most is fact that i'm worried, she would have never told me and I would wake up tomorrow and somehow she would make up a lie about Tampa and the airport.

''How about your boyfriend? Huh is he here with you too that you also didn't tell me about.'' I asked hoping I didn't sound as harsh as before but knowing me it probably did some out harsh. Who could blame me though, she was hiding something from me for so long and I didn't even know about it. It still hurts just thinking about it.

''Ethan, I was so happy with him Garrett. He made me see things that your father never did, he treated me so good and I loved him very much. The day before I left Tampa he proposed to me, saying how me and you could all be a family and he could finally have a son he always wanted.''

My mom smiled sadly at the thought, that made me feel guilty inside. I could tell that she really did love him and looking at her now, I could tell that she misses him too. I never thought I could see how hurt my mom actually was, I mean this guy was with her for 2 years and I could actually see the love she has for him. When I looked down at her fingers I knew the answer.

''I declined his offer because I said that my main goal was you and no man could change that, he gave me an option to stay with him if I decided to say yes the next morning. That morning I was at the airport, I never called him back or anything but I hope he was happy with someone else. I never really deserve him anyway.''

I looked at my mother who avoided my eye contact, I reached up and held her hand with mine. ''Don't say that mom, if anything the man deserves a woman like you, you do anything and everything in need. That sounds like a perfect lady in my book.'' I said to her with a smile on my face, my mom looked up at me and smiled sadly still not over anything.

''Please, just don't be mad at me. I know you wanted to get out of this town but trust me when I say this Garrett, everyone makes mistakes in their life. No one is ever perfect, the mistakes may be with them but I know you won't make any more mistakes after this, I know Garrett and I know what ever is eating you alive will go away.''

I didn't know if I could that.

''I want you stay here with me and be with your friends, be with the girl you always wanted, be anything and everything you ever wanted. I know it may seem hard now but it will get better and one day you will thank me for this.'' My mom said and I finally had the courage to say that she was right, everything will get better soon but I have to be the one to make them better.

''Thanks mom, but one quick question. How did you survive a whole 2 months without people telling me about you? Gossip here is pretty intense.'' I said and my mother laughed at it, her smile wide and she looked happy. It was true though, the town here is all gossiper if you asked so how could I not know about my mother.

''That was actually difficult because I had to wear hoods and glasses so people could say anything, if your father ever found out during the time hell would break lose, I wasn't going to lose a fight for my son and now I was the winner.'' She told me and I smiled at her knowing I was her only son and she didn't have to worry about me leaving at all.

''No get the hell up, you need to go and get your girl before it's too late.'' My mom yelled as she pulled me up from the couch, I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was right I needed to Lindy how I feel about her since I am not leaving, I want to be with her and I want it to be official. I know there is no other girl in the world like Lindy.

''Okay, there is just one thing that I need to get.''

* * *

I turned to my mom putting my thumbs up, through the car as I ran inside. I didn't care about my suspension anymore, I needed to see her. As I walked inside the school, there was a random secertary yelling and telling me to come back. I didn't listen though, I just ran and ran. The place I ended up at was the one and only Mrs.S room.

''Garrett, what a surprise. I thought you were still suspended, what are doing here?'' She told me but I didn't listen to her, instead I walked up to Lindy's desk standing right in front of her looking at her straight in the eyes. She did the same but there was mostly shock in her eyes, and it looked like she didn't expect to see me.

I was happy to see her.

''Garrett, answer my question.'' I didn't turn around, I didn't look around the room. I just continued to look at Lindy, but I wanted to tell her so much things. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her, and how I wasn't leaving. I wanted to be with her no matter what, I didn't care for the price or anything. I have loved her so much to not let her go.

''I am here to present my project.'' I said turning slowly to Mrs.S who raised her brows at me. I then looked at the class who looked stunned to see me, I didn't know why but something must have went off because they are just staring. I then looked at Meghan who signaled with her finger to my face, and that's when I knew that they were looking at the bruises.

I looked down slowly hoping nothing will be said about this, ''I'm sorry Garrett but presentations were last week and you weren't here, now if you would kindly leave my class because you are not suppose to be here at this moment.'' Mrs.S told me but I furrowed my brows together, if presentations were last week and I wasn't here for it but Lindy was then,

She got a F on the project.

''Why did you tell me about the presentation?'' I asked looking at Lindy now, she furrowed her brows together. She formed her lips thinned and lined, I could almost see the hate in her eyes, for some reason she was getting mad. She thought that if I came I would mess up her feelings, it something I planned to do but to be with her instead.

''How am I suppose to tell you, you weren't here and you are leaving. You tell me how am I suppose to do anything.'' Her voice broke as she told me this and my heart just beat faster and faster. I looked down at her softly wanting to tell that I am not going anywhere, that it was a mistake to even tell I was going to go Tampa and start a new life.

''I am not going anywhere.., until I present this project. Please Mrs.S I am begging you.'' I said turning back to Mrs.S who raised her brows at me, she didn't look like she buying anything I am telling her but I just need to know her to know that this is a real. I clenched lightly when Mrs.S told me that answer that I didn't want to hear.

''No, I'm sorry Garrett but the requirements were that you had to be here, and you were no where in sight.'' She said and I looked down knowing this was all my fault and I was the reason for everything, god I am so pathetic. How could I not even think about other people, my mom was wrong about me. The mistakes were always by me.

''But, I could make an exception if you show me a good presentation.'' My head shot up as she said that, I looked at her who grinned at me but I knew she wanted to smile. I smiled lightly before looking back at Lindy who didn't seem what to do, my smile left and a frown was on my face. I then reached out my hand as I looked at her pleadingly.

''Please.''

Lindy looked at my hand then back at me, she then grabbed her hand as she stood from her desk. I smile small looking over at her, she avoided eye contact with me but it didn't bother me. I then took us to the front of the class, Lindy let go of my hand and I almost frowned again. The corner of my eye I could see Meghan nodding her head at me.

''Okay Garrett tell me a day that was memorial for you.'' Mrs.S said and I gave myself a grin as she told me this. I look over to Lindy who clearly didn't know what was going on as she stared at me, I mean how could she. She hasn't had her paper for weeks now when I took it, and now I know a perfect way to make this project better.

I pulled my backpack out as I reached and pulled out a poster, I hid the poster from everyone and even Lindy. She couldn't look at it just yet, it was a surprise to everyone. I looked at everyone in the room, and I clenched my jaw as I looked at Jake. So that bastard was back but he wasn't going to bother me with this.

''Memorial day, a day to keep in with you, something that you could never forget that will be stuck in your head the rest your life. Recently I never had a memorable day, I was just this bad boy that everyone got scared of, but something changed.'' I say like it's the one thing that I mean to say for 2 years now, like I needed to say it.

''Tell me, what was something that changed?''

''Well more like someone, you see I have never knew anything about living for the past 2 years, I have a balled of anger that lived through me. I always had temper and I never smiled, that all changed when you Mrs.S assigned me with an arrogant partner.'' I said and Mrs.S raised her brow suspiontinaly, and I could feel the eyes going towards me.

''And how are you going to say that I paired you with an arrogant partner? I mean you two couldn't even say two words when you came rushing into the classroom.'' Mrs.S suggested and I felt my shoulder tense, as she told me that. Lindy didn't look like she even wanted to see me when I walked into the room and I wonder what's going through her head.

''I will tell a couple things, when I knew Lindy she was this care free person and very out going, then a year passed and all I knew that she hated me which got us into many arguments and even violence on her part but now I realized she isn't bad when you don't mess with her.'' I could almost see Lindy wanting to rip off my head when I said all those things.

''What is the point of all of this Garrett, are you trying to tell me that here has an anger problem or something, because if so then that's not the issue of this project.'' Mrs.S told me and I shook my head lightly, I then pulled out the poster reveling it to everyone. I could see some shocked face but also some happy faces.

''You asked me what my most memorable day was, and my most memorable day was spending the month with Lindy. I never had the most funnest but hardest month in my life and spending it with her with every moment is something that I am going to keep for the rest of my life, no matter the other experience.''

I looked down at the poster with many facts labeled and pictures of Lindy laughing and smiling, that I have to thank Logan later. There were also some pictures of me smiling an being me. I then looked at Lindy who just continued to look at me, she was speechless of this and I could almost see the hope in her eyes.

''You see Mrs.s even though you thought me and Lindy were not capable of doing anything, I always knew that we were something. She saw the real me and I saw the real her, now that might not sound great but it's something that I am going to stick with.'' I said with an shrug and Mrs.s looked even more confused by this but I could see a small smile on her face.

''Why don't you tell us Garrett, what made you think that this was a memorable day's for you and ?'' Mrs.s asked and I looked around the room. Everyone was watching, their eyes were all on us. There was just one person who I knew that didn't want to hear any of this, and I knew that she didn't want tp be here right now.

''Simple, we hung out, I took her to the beach before, We danced before and did many things together. You can't stop this type of thing, because this isn't an ordinary project that anyone could ever have, this isn't something that you would guess on, it's real and it has been real to me since the day you have assigned it to me.''

I then turned to Lindy and smiled at her lightly, she then looked at with a blank expression. I knew that had to tell her everything before I am kicked out again, I needed to tell her how I feel about her and what she actually means to me. If it doesn't happen then I am a dead man for not making the right decision because she is my decision.

''This is our friendship project.''

''Insteting ideas you have Garrett, I have ti say that I am impressed by all of this, now Lindy do you have any say into this?'' Mrs.s said and now everyone's attention was on Lindy even mine. Lindy just looked at me then at the class the same time. I could see that her teeth were gritted but her eyes were sad for some reason.

''You should have just left to Tampa.'' Lindy finally spoke out as she decided to walk out the door. I felt my body go into shock as she left, she left she actually left with those words. I could see Mrs.s sighing and putting her head down in disappointment, she then muttered words that shocked me even more.

''I'm sorry Garrett but she at this again, she has been doing this for the past week. I have no idea was is going on with her.'' I then felt my body tense and I was the blame of all of this, before I know it I was out the door. Trying to find Lindy, I have no idea was is going on but it's something that is bad and I couldn't stop it.

''Lindy! Lindy!'' I shouted as I ran, ran anywhere and everywhere around the school hoping to find her. I tried looking for her in the commons, then in the library but I was happy to know that she was just sitting on a bench near a door to leave the school. I walked up to her but I stopped quickly when she told me more words.

''This isn't fair, it's not fair for me. I couldn't stop thinking about you for a week, and I knew that one point you would leave and that was going to hurt but when you came today and did what you did. I was so angry.'' Lindy told me in space, she didn't turn to me or anything but I walked near her and I sat next to her. She needed to hear my explanation.

''I didn't come back today to hurt you or anything, that's the last thing that I want to do. I came back to tell you something I have been wanting to tell you for a while.'' I say and watched as Lindy still didn't bother to even look at me, I wanted her to though because I missed those big brown eyes that she has. They were always so loving.

''I'm staying here.''

I say and watched as Lindy turn to me so quickly, I nodded as I told her this. I could tell that she was shocked and some anger was still in her eyes. I finally realized if I did leave, that I would leave the most important thing to me and that was Lindy. No matter what, I needed her to be with me or at least see her. I don't know how I would handle if I didn't.

''Don't do this again Garrett, you cant let me stop you from going to Tampa and needing to find a new life for your self.'' Lindy said softly, her hand touching my arm. I just continued to look at her, how could she not figure it out yet. It was so simple, yet it was so hard for her to even figure it out. I mean come on and they say that i'm dumb.

''I can't Lindy! I can't go over there knowing that you are here, how am I suppose to do that Lindy, to turn my back and never coming back.'' I said standing up and looking down at her, it was something that she needed to hear anyway. I sighed as I looked at her, this was being hard for me now to explain but it needs to be done.

''It's hard for me to Lindy, I sat in my room everyday wondering if I should even go. Sometimes I think it better for me to go, but what is better for me is staying here and being with you.'' I say and Lindy eyes bulge as I told her this, she must be shocked by what I am telling her. I just needed to say it though, just one time so I know it was real too.

''Garrett..''

''I'm in love with you.''

I say like it was the last thing that I needed to say on earth. Lindy looks at me shockingly, I didn't know if she felt the same thing back but I just had to say it. It eats me out that I keep in me, without saying the truth. Lindy stands up and places her fingers on her temple, stresses out on what I just told her. Hey a man has to say it once in his life.

''You can't, you can't say that to me now! Why did you have to tell me now!'' She screamed as she stood up too, I just stood there and stared at her shockingly. Did she really mean that. ''Why! why can't I get you out of my mind! Why do I think of you if I want to move on! Why can't I just be in peace for one day.''

I stepped forward, was she really meaning all of this. I couldn't cause this much trouble that she had to say all of these stuff. I felt down right guilty, because I feel like I pained her too much theses days. I mean come on look at me, I literally like bipolar one day then the next I am totally normal. It's not totally my fault though.

''Lindy please just hear me out, I don't mean to cause you any trouble, but I can't go one more day without telling you. I have never loved any girl in my life like I do with you, I'm have always been in love with you Lindy and I have a feeling that you feel the same with me.'' I watched as Lindy placed her hands on her forehead not knowing what to say.

''What do you think Garrett, of course that i'm in love with you! but I can't get hurt. I can trust anything that you are saying because I don't this to happen and then the next day you are gone! I can't do that Garrett.'' I took a more steps closer to Lindy as I cupped her cheeks with my hand, and I could already feeling her lean into my hand.

''Hey, I promise you that I am not going anywhere, I am staying right here, plus I couldn't never leave you behind even if I wanted too, your on my mind too much to get rid of.'' I say softly and smiling lightly, Lindy then opened her eyes and I could see the hope in it. I just hope that she will believe me, when I say that I am not going anywhere.

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''Okay, I'll be with you.'' Lindy finally said and I smiled widely before closing the distance between us. Instantly she kissed me back too, and it was even better than the first kiss because this was showing love that we had for each other. I then put my hands on her lower back as if I was holding her and she was putting her hands around my neck.

It was perfect because I did get my girl and I do get to stay, kissing the girl of my dream. As I deepened the kiss our tongues collide together and I never felt so alive to be with her right now. I then smiled over the kiss because I knew everything for once in my life was right, this moment with her it felt right now. Because I love her and wanting to be with her.

Lindy then pulled away, having a small smile on her face as she looks to her back then at me. I then frowned for her stopping the amazing kiss with her. ''You know for someone that is very smart at everything, you forgot one tiny peace on the project that you created on your own, with your own writing and anything on that poster.''

''Oh yeah Miss Watson and what did I forget?''

''That is all concluded into being our love project, friendship was already done a while ago, but this was Lindy and Garrett's love project.''

We smiled together because indeed she was right.

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you guys enjoyed this very much. The last chapter meant the most to me and I wanted it to be special especially with this ship. I do have a feeling if IDDI continued that this would be the ship for season 3, which I don't mind at all cause I love this ship. Now back to something I want to talk about.**

 **Many people are probably asking for an Epilogue, which I want to consider making but it would short and very straight forward. That's only because I am getting busy these days and don't have strength to remember this fiction. I am hoping you guys don't mind and I could have it ready by next week and post it during that time.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: Aww thank you so much, your words truly inspire me to write more or just in general writing this.**

 **Biggest Fan: Thank you, I am glad you liked the way I made Garrett's mom. I wanted Garrett to have someone like that even if it was in IDDI, but I am glad I made her like that. Now the amount of Larrett I wrote in the chapter.. Geez you should thank me or something.**

 **Guest: Thank you for knowing my pain.**

 **Love: Thank you so much, I am glad you enjoyed the new character I provided with the story.**

 **Guest: Thank you and Happy late thanksgiving to you too, and for the dinner all I had was mash potatoes because I honestly couldn't handle it but thank you cause I am all healed now.**

 **Peace: I was actually thinking about that, but I knew that he wouldn't be near the group and him and his mother wouldn't sit with them. So I decided to make Garrett out of the picture for a scene. And about you taking Garrett, it's fine but then I get him after a week. Deal.**

 **Guest: Exactly, as long as Garrett is happy with his mother I don't care about his relationship, unless it is with me. Lol but I am glad you liked the chapter.**

 **I didn't meet the world: Thank you!**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter, I hope it meant a lot to you guys cause it means a lot to me. Thank you for all the support and every thing you guys have done. Thank you guys for the 191 reviews, I love you guys and I hope to make a story soon involving Larrett or Jogan.**

 **Hope to see you guys soon.. Thank you guys.**

 **-Kristina**


End file.
